Quiéreme si te Atreves
by kooks sc glez
Summary: AU. Adaptación a la película Jeux d enfants o en español "Juego de Infantes". Bulma y Vegeta comienzan un juego en donde traspasan las barreras y la edad poniendo en riesgo la vida de ambos sin querer aceptar la única verdad entre ellos. Ambientado en el planeta Vegita o Vegetasei. ¿Capaz o incapaz? CHAPTER 2 UP! EDITADO
1. El Inicio

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 ** _Hola. Lo sé, ya cuantos meses ¿no? Y apenas se aparece. Bueno seré rápida y es IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO. Bien tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo decidí no dejar la historia. Así que la CONTINUARÉ ahora sin tardar demasiado pero necesito paciencia de las pocas lectoras que he han de quedar, en este momento estoy de vacaciones así que mi segunda decisión importante es que EDITARÉ cada uno de los capítulos, no tardaré mucho, ya tengo mis ideas más claras, esta era una de las razones de mi tardanza. Así que aquí reiniciamos, espero su aceptación y pido su paciencia._**

INTRODUCCIÓN (Editado)

Era el año 732 en el planeta Vegita, después de que los saiyajins tomaron este planeta es cuando comenzaron su desarrollo. Al principio todo se concentraba en conquistas hacia otros planetas en especial los más débiles todos dirigidos por el rey Vegeta, y es de donde comenzaron a obtener sus recursos tanto para alimentación, materiales e incluso tecnología. Poco a poco ellos mismos se fueron organizando como una sociedad pero con un contraste social y económico muy diferente ya que había unos más ricos y poderosos y otros más pobres y endebles. En el interior del planeta hace poco había sido el nacimiento del príncipe de los Saiyajins quien fue nombrado como su padre. Y es en uno de esos viajes de conquista es donde comienza la historia.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las naves partieron hacia la Tierra, lugar donde decían sus habitantes eran tan débiles que con un solo golpe podían exterminarlos pero con recursos tan abundantes que cualquiera se sorprendería. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino esperaron las órdenes de su Rey quien ordenó capturar tantos esclavos fueran posibles para trasladarlos y también dejar una parte con el propósito de que se quedaran a trabajar en la Tierra bajó el mandato de saiyajins asimismo quienes se opusieran serían asesinados. Es entonces cuando llegaron a la Corporación Capsula. Al ser informados sobre su magnífica tecnología en vez de matarlos, al dueño y su esposa decidieron llevárselos como esclavos que trabajarían en los laboratorios de su planeta siendo engañados por el Dr. Quien dijo que su mujer también era científica para salvarla y partieron rumbo al planeta de los guerreros después de algunas horas.

Al llegar a la que sería su nueva casa fueron presentados ante el Rey Vegeta como trabajadores en el área científica y posteriormente llevados a su vivienda que constaba de una pequeña choza de roca a las afueras del palacio, gracias a varios objetos que llevó el Dr. Briefs en sus famosas cápsulas pudieron acomodarse en dicho espacio, lo que no revelaron fue que la Sra. Briefs estaba esperando un hijo y llevaba de embarazo dos meses.

Fue así que tiempo después en el año 733 dio a luz a una hermosa niña llamada Bulma que desde muy temprana edad demostró su talento científico y gran inteligencia considerándose la sucesora de su padre. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus padres y aunque al inicio no entendía que hacían en un planeta tan extraño trabajando para esos seres tan raros fue gracias a esa perspicacia tan suya que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que sucedían en ese lugar, aunque solo tuviera en ese momento siete años.

 _HASTA EL PRÓXIMO_

 _¿Reviews de bienvenida?_

KSCG


	2. Un Nuevo Juego ¿Capaz?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **Hola, si lo sé, me tardé un poco pero puedo decir que ya estoy en proceso del siguiente capítulo y este lo hice algo más largo. Sin embargo quiero avisarles que estoy juntando eventos de los capítulos que ya había subido entonces el número de capítulos que ya tenía planeados se va a reducir. Por último si desean seguir la secuencia LEAN los capítulos que dice EDITADO, como aquí abajo. A por cierto en este momento Vegeta tiene 12 años y Bulma 11, solo para una mejor adaptación. Y ahora si listos todos.**

 **CHAPTER 1: Un Nuevo Juego ¿Capaz?** _EDITADO_

Las altas temperaturas apenas si eran soportables durante esa temporada en el planeta Vegita, se podía apreciar en ese momento el amanecer en el horizonte dándole esos tonos característicos entre amarillo y rojo. Es así como Bulma encontró mientras observaba la ventana, con un bostezo se levantó cansada, no le gustaba para nada levantarse temprano pero era necesario si quería llegar a ayudarle a su padre en el laboratorio.

Pronto se dio cuenta que se hallaba completamente sola, normalmente su padre salía temprano para llegar a su trabajo, en especial cuando lo necesitaban para algo urgente o muy importante, pero últimamente su madre también se estaba ausentando demasiado y eso le parecía muy raro, afectaba su curiosidad innata. Una vez vestida y peinada se dirigió a la cocina y programó un robot para su desayuno, cuando estuvo lista para salir revisó que llevara todo lo necesario casi olvidando portar su cinturón anti gravedad; este le ayudaba a que no sintiera los cambios bruscos en el ambiente y le permitiera caminar por el planeta, en su casa gracias a las adecuaciones que hizo su padre para que pudieran vivir cómodamente no era obligatorio utilizarlo. Des encapsuló su transporte que era una especie de bicicleta y partió al castillo.

Estuvo toda la mañana y la tarde ayudando a su papá, le gustaba estar en ese lugar. Ya desde hace algún tiempo sabía que quería ser algún día como él, una científica. En la noche antes de pasar a su casa recogió unos frascos que le encargó a una vecina.

Cuando entró los encontró a ambos en la sala, sentados en un sofá y a su madre llorando.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ Bulma se acercó observándolos alternativamente, presentía que era algo malo.

─Ven cariño, siéntate aquí─ Su padre le señaló un lugar entre él y su esposa mientras intentaba reconfortarla, Bulma se acomodó esperando a que le dijeran algo─ Queremos hablar contigo.

* * *

El Rey Vegeta se encontraba junto con algunos soldados de su confianza esperando a su "invitado" que en unos segundos llegaría para poder hablar y llegar a un acuerdo con el asunto de la extensión de territorio. En ese instante las puertas se abrieron y dio paso al emperador Freezer junto con sus secuaces Zarbon y Dodoria.

─Buenos días Rey Vegeta─ Saludó con un tono de voz delicado que hacia par con su apariencia extraña, se acercó sentado en su trono flotante hasta estar a una distancia cercana al rey que lo miraba escrupulosamente.

─ ¿Entonces qué es eso importante de lo que hablabas, Freezer?─ El monarca habló antes que el otro lo hiciera, a esto el mencionado torció una sonrisa.

─Bien, tengo una propuesta para ti─ Habló calmadamente mirándolo con despreocupación.

─ ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

─Oh, una muy buena─ Dijo volviendo a sonreír de manera sombría.

En otro lado del castillo el príncipe Vegeta entrenaba con soldados de la clase baja, usualmente lo hacía con los élite pero después de haberlos dejado lo suficientemente maltratados debían recuperarse para volver con el chico. Decidió descansar unos minutos ya que pronto llegaría la hora de la comida y su padre era muy estricto con eso si quería llegar a ser un saiyajin poderoso.

─ ¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre? ─ Preguntó a Nappa, un saiyajin de clase alta que era el encargado de su seguridad.

─Ahora mismo está en una reunión con Freezer─ Respondió mientras le pasaba un recipiente con agua.

─Bien, quiero que me avises cuando se desocupe.

─Si, su majestad. Debería marcharse ya para cambiarse e ir al comedor─ Le señalo el camino de salida y ordenándole a los otros saiyajins irse.

Asintió y caminó seguido de su guardaespaldas hacia su habitación─ Quiero estar solo, en unos minutos bajaré.

Cuando se cerró la puerta metálica fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha, le molestaba el hecho de no ser mayor, siempre tenía a Nappa hostigándolo y tomando decisiones por él. Después de ponerse un traje de gala se acercó al enorme balcón, observó todo lo que un día sería suyo y que esperaba ansioso su llegada.

* * *

Bulma secaba sus lágrimas tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería que sus padres se preocuparan. Después de que se sentara comenzaron hablándole sobre algunos sucesos de esos últimos días y finalmente le confesaron que su madre se encontraba gravemente enferma, específicamente: tenía leucemia. Es por eso que estaba recibiendo múltiples tratamientos para combatirla y esperaban que pronto se curara, lo que no le contaron fue que su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando tan bien como estaba previsto, pero aun no perdían la esperanza.

Ya había pasado un mes y caminaba algo desanimada de regreso a su casa. Había tenido que salir a comprar algunas provisiones al almacén, ahora que su madre no estaba en condiciones para salir. El planeta Vegita se dividía por bardas en distintas áreas según la raza, en la zona central y más alta se encontraba el castillo real y alrededor de este vivían los saiyajins que a su vez vivían separados según su estatus social. La comunidad de humanos se encontraba al lado de la de los saiyajins de clase baja.

Abrió la puerta y dejó las bolsas sobre una mesa y caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres, entró encontrando a su madre acostada y mirando un extraño artefacto mientras escuchaba una melodía.

─ ¿Qué es esa música, mamá? ─ Se sentó a su lado y observó curiosa la pequeña caja de colores de la que salía el sonido.

─Viene de esta cajita que me regaló mi madre hace mucho tiempo, siempre ha sido mi mayor tesoro. Claro, después de ti─ Tosió un poco.

─Es tan linda. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?─ Bulma la observó y notó que sus ojos lucían ahora siempre tristes.

─Me siento bien si tú estás conmigo─ Extendió los brazos y la estrechó en ellos por lo que se sintieron unos largos minutos escuchando la hermosa pieza música de fondo. Entonces se abrió la puerta dejando ver a su padre con unas hojas en la mano.

─Bulma, puedes ir a darle de comer a Tama. Yo me quedaré a cuidar de tu madre─ La cogió suavemente del brazo y la guio a la puerta donde se asomaba el pequeño gato negro.

─Espera, me estoy llevando el tesoro de mamá─ Trató de zafarse para devolverle la caja a la mujer.

-Quédatelo hijita, tú eres mi mayor tesoro─ Y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Después de darle su alimento a la mascota de su padre, fue a su habitación donde se quedó observando el cielo que se reflejaba mostrando que pronto llegaría la puesta de sol. Sin saber porque decidió salir a dar una vuelta pues todavía no oscurecía, dejó una nota en el ordenador y se puso una chamarra delgada.

Veía como los puestos ya estaban siendo cerrados y la gente se refugiaba en sus casas, aunque no era una zona peligrosa en ocasiones llegaban seres de otras razas más fuertes que asustaban a las personas, por lo que preferían no quedarse afuera mucho tiempo. Caminó hasta salir de la comunidad y siguió todavía más arriba, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca del castillo, pensó que debería regresar pero le tentó más la idea de explorar los alrededores.

A primera vista pudo notar que había un montón de rocas sin formas en específico, es más se vería como una zona totalmente desierta sino fuera por la presencia del edificio y por unos cuantos árboles secos a su alrededor, comenzaba a aburrirse cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?─ Se quedó quieta en su lugar sin saber si debería voltear, no sabía quién era y lo peligroso que podría ser─ Respóndeme─ Escuchó de nuevo y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

─Lo lamento tanto. Soy Bulma, hija del Dr. Briefs─ Entonces lo vio. Supo que era un saiyajin cuando observó su cola meneándose al igual que su capa. Le pareció muy extraño ese peinado en forma de llama que llevaba, le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba dar con quien y aunque se veía pequeño, se sintió un poco intimidada con esa mirada oscura. Fue cuando se percató de quien se trataba al observar su insignia real en la armadura─ Oh, lo siento tanto su majestad. No sabía que era usted, yo solo estaba aquí y…no, no quería molestarlo por…

─Quieres callarte─ Inmediatamente Bulma guardó silencio. El príncipe se acercó un poco y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella observándola minuciosamente hasta quedar nuevamente frente a ella─ Eres muy rara y te ves débil─ Encendió su scouter para percibir su poder de pelea─ Tienes cero unidades. Eso me confirma que eres un gusano.

─ ¡¿ Qué?! ¿Un gusano? ¡Yo no soy ningún gusano!─ Bulma gritó molesta por lo que le había dicho el enano ese, no le importaba que fuera el mismo príncipe de los saiyajins no iba a dejar que la estuvieran insultando.

─ ¿Te han dicho que eres muy escandalosa y gritona?─ Comenzaba a burlarse de ella, le parecía divertido como enrojecía del puro enojo.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a ti te han dicho que eres un enano insoportable?─ La sonrisa burlesca del príncipe desapareció al escucharla y comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a Bulma.

─ ¿Qué has dicho, humana estúpida?

─Yo…pues yo─ No le salían las palabras, volvía a sentir ese miedo del inicio. Y entonces presenció como en la palma del saiyajin empezaba a formarse una pequeña esfera de luz a medida que avanzaba hacia ella y Bulma retrocedía.

─Te arrepentirás─ Sin pensarlo Bulma comenzó a correr escondiéndose detrás de las enormes rocas esquivando torpemente el ataque del príncipe. Molesto extendió el brazo para lanzar otra esfera pero antes de poder hacerlo escuchó a su guardaespaldas llamarlo.

─Príncipe Vegeta, el rey me ha ordenado… ¿quién esta allí?─ Observó a Bulma asomándose detrás de una piedra mirándolo con terror─ Sal de ahí y dime quien eres.

Bulma decidió que lo mejor era salir de su escondite, así que sin bajar la guardia apareció dentro del campo de visión de los dos saiyajins pero a una distancia prudente.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?─ Preguntó Nappa observándola atentamente.

─Mi nombre es Bulma, soy hija del Dr. Briefs.

─Así que hija del científico. Bueno y ¿qué haces aquí?─ Sintiéndose un poco aliviada porque aún no la hayan atacado dejo salir un poco de aire contenido.

─Solo estaba caminando por aquí cuando me encontré con él y me empezó a insultar y lanzar bolas de fuego─ Señaló molesta a Vegeta quien le devolvió el gesto tensando su cola.

─Mph, si tú eres la que empezó cuando me dijiste enano─ La señaló acusadoramente.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Me dijiste que era un gusano y no lo soy.

─Es difícil que alguien crea eso, terrícola tonta.

─Eres un…

─ ¡Silencio! Príncipe, su padre me ha mandado a buscarlo por lo que debemos volver al palacio, y tu chiquilla es mejor que te vayas de aquí. Esta vez no haré nada solo porque eres hija del Dr. Pero a la siguiente vete con cuidado─ Se dio la vuelta en dirección al castillo siguiendo a Vegeta quien ya había comenzado a andar.

─Pero si yo no hice nada. ¡Bien, me voy!─ Y dando también la vuelta comenzó a regresar por donde había llegado murmurando lo abusivos que eran.

─Umm. Es una escandalosa─ Dijo el príncipe por lo bajo y mirando por última vez hacia atrás antes de entrar al castillo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde ese incidente. El príncipe se encontraba como siempre entrenando, se detuvo un momento y se percató que ya era bastante tarde. Se secó el sudor y salió rumbo a su habitación para dormir, cuando paso al lado de la de su padre se detuvo en seco al escucharlo decir su nombre. También se podían oír otras voces.

─Yo pienso, su majestad que debería pensarlo mejor─ Traspaso el sonido por la compuerta, ahora si quería saber de qué estaban hablando.

─Por supuesto que sé que quiere algo a cambio y fue precisamente eso por lo que los llame─ Dijo el rey a los otros soldados.

─Creo que también debería estar presente el príncipe entonces─ Ahora fue el turno de escuchar a Nappa, estaba resistiendo el impulso de entrar a la habitación y saber de qué estaba hablando.

─Aún sigue siendo un chico, no lo entendería─ Frunció el ceño, ¿no lo entendería? ¿Qué no iba a entender?

─Pero él es el principal implicado─ Escuchó a alguien más pero no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

─ ¿Y qué le voy a decir? Que Freezer me propuso una alianza y a cambio quiere que Vegeta este a su servicio. Prefiero informárselo cuando sea el momento adecuado.

─ ¿Y cuándo es eso? ¿A los dieciséis cuando esté a punto de subir a la nave? Debe decírselo su alteza…

─ Eso no está a discusión Bardock, lo que yo quiero hablar con ustedes…─Ya no pudo seguir escuchando más, se alejó rápidamente de allí con tantas preguntas en la cabeza ¿una alianza con Freezer? ¿El mismo ser despreciable que se creía emperador del universo? ¿Y él al servicio de Freezer? No entendía porque lo habían puesto a él como condición de esa supuesta alianza. Apretó sus puños todavía después de llegar a su habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor, debía de hacer algo, no podía quedarse así y permitir que lo manejaran a su antojo. Solo tenía que pensar exactamente qué.

* * *

Una semana pasó en la que se le fue comunicado a los saiyajins, extraterrestres y esclavos sobre la nueva alianza con Freezer, los que sabían lo malvado que podía llegar a ser, estaban en claro desacuerdo ya que era de conocimiento público que siempre tenía intenciones ocultas. Sin embargo, no podían decir nada ya que el rey había tomado su decisión y esa era la última palabra.

Vegeta tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. En ese momento se encontraba parado a un lado de su padre mientras este daba el nuevo aviso a toda la población presente en el enorme coliseo de piedra. Nunca iba a expresar su apoyo a esa absurda alianza que no necesitaban ni mucho menos al precio de ella. Una vez terminada la ceremonia emprendió vuelo hacia el palacio sin esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a su guardaespaldas quien lo perdió de vista debido al tumulto que había en esos momentos.

Se detuvo sobre el tejado de una de las torres desde donde podía observar cada una de las zonas divididas del planeta, todas divididas por enormes muros. Veía los árboles secos y las rocas polvosas, también el espacio y los tonos anaranjados en el cielo, entonces al devolver se detuvo en sus propios pies extendidos frente a él. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido muy observador y aunque tuviera tan solo doce años ya destacaba en muchos aspectos contra saiyajins ya mayores. Hizo una mueca cuando notó que toda la comitiva real se acercaba, se paró y de un salto descendió al suelo a uno de los costados del enorme edificio.

Se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de un viejo árbol hasta que prefirió sentarse sobre una de las enormes ramas que se alzaban en lo alto, quiso permanecer ahí hasta que sintiera necesario entrar al castillo o hasta que Nappa lo encontrara pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de ahí. Dirigió su vista desde donde provenía el sonido y allí la vio. Aún recordaba su último encuentro donde su ataque por haberlo llamado enano quedó frustrado, en su mente cruzó un pensamiento y sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa se preparó para darle un buen susto.

Bulma regresaba de su casa por un encargo de su padre, él había tenido que asistir al discurso que daría el Rey y le había pedido ir a recoger unas cosas para tenerlas listas en cuanto regresara. Le parecía extraño pero se sentía observada, como cuando veía películas de terror donde el asesino al acecho está a punto de atacar, se detuvo y observo a su alrededor intentando ver algo, sin ver nada extraño y con un poco de nerviosismo caminó más a prisa hacia la puerta de servicio.

Y entonces soltó un grito cuando vio algo caer frente a ella, soltando la bolsa que llevaba se cubrió con ambas manos los ojos hasta que escuchó unas carcajadas detrás de ella. Se volteó rápidamente y descubrió al príncipe con los brazos cruzados burlándose de ella. Volvió la vista para observar que era lo que había caído identificando lo que era una especie de cuervo pero más grande y feo. Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo de la vergüenza y por las risas del saiyajin, quien ahora posicionado a un lado pateó un poco al extraño animal provocando un sobresalto en ella.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? Casi muero del susto─ Le reclamó olvidando su título nobiliario y recogiendo la bolsa del suelo.

─ Es una lástima─ Observó divertido como torpemente trataba de meter algunas cosas que se le cayeron de último momento, entre ellas le llamó la atención lo que parecía un circulo colorido─ ¿Qué es eso?─ Dijo señalando el artefacto.

─ ¿Qué cosa? Ah, eso. Es una caja musical, ¿quieres verla?─ Preguntó al tiempo que le acercaba amistosamente el pequeño objeto observándolo con sus grandes ojos azules intimidando un poco al príncipe que con reticencia lo tomó.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hace esto? Parece basura─ Dijo observándolo minuciosamente.

─No es basura. Y ya te dije es una caja musical entonces de allí sale música─ Explicó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y revisaba que no se hubiera roto nada de los materiales de su padre. Sin saber porque Vegeta comenzó a caminar detrás de ella aún con el objeto en sus manos─ Por cierto mi nombre es Bulma.

Sin hacerle mucho caso siguió observando hasta percatarse que en uno de los costados había una clase de palanca que giraba, sin estar muy seguro le dio cuerda alejándola un poco de él hasta que comenzó a escuchar una melodía que no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera escuchado antes, era de cierto modo pegajosa. La rebobinó una y otra vez incluso cuando llegaron al laboratorio y Bulma sacaba las cosas de su bolsa.

─Ya déjala o la vas a descomponer─ Sin previo aviso se la quitó de las manos colocándola sobre una gran mesa metálica. El príncipe resopló molesto meditando si debería lanzarle una esfera de energía a ella o a la caja esa, al final no hizo ninguna de las dos ya que se entretuvo con las naves que se hallaban al fondo de la estancia. Había escuchado en una reunión que en unas semanas algunos soldados partirían hacia el planeta 79, entonces requerían de naves más rápidas y eficientes, además de un viaje de exploración que harían ese mismo día.

Bulma lo miraba con curiosidad sin rastro de miedo, lo miraba como alguien de su edad y entonces llegó a su mente una idea─ ¿Alguna vez has jugado capaz o incapaz?

─ ¿Qué es eso?─ Preguntó visiblemente confundido.

─Es un juego. Uno reta al otro a hacer lo que sea y si el otro acepta dice capaz y lo hace, entonces le entrega la caja y así la vamos intercambiando. Puede ser cualquier cosa

Vegeta solo se quedó mirando la pequeña caja pensando las palabras de Bulma- Así que lo que sea─ Pero antes de poder decir algo más llegó el Dr. Briefs con algunas carpetas en los brazos que apenas atravesar la puerta dejó caer. Desconcertado por la presencia del príncipe lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a un lado cuando pasó junto a él para salir de allí.

─Bulma, ¿qué hacía aquí el príncipe? ─ Preguntó algo descompuesto.

─No lo sé─ Fue lo único que le respondió antes de seguir escuchando su melodía, porque si, ahora era suya.

* * *

Al salir del laboratorio Vegeta fue en busca de su padre, pensó mientras observaba las naves recién construidas que si iba a ser esclavo de Freezer lo mejor que podía hacer era permitirle ir también a los viajes de exploración que realizarían. Encendió su scouter ubicándolo en uno de los pasillos hacia la zona de despegue. Caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a él quien ya se encontraba en el área hablando con dos soldados, posiblemente los que partirían. Esperó a que terminaran y se acercó al rey que aún no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

─Vegeta, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?─ Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia las naves que recién habían sido transportadas hacia allí.

─Si, yo también quiero ir al viaje─ Vegeta fue directo al grano observando como su padre se detuvo al instante volteándolo a ver.

─ ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres ir también?─ Dijo algo extrañado.

─Si, eso.

─Lo siento, pero no puedes. Ya todo está organizado─ Dijo no haciéndole más caso y observando nuevamente las naves.

─Claro que si puedo─ Frunció aún más el ceño, no sabía porque insistía en que se quedara allí aburrido en el castillo si ya había superado todos sus entrenamientos y ahora quería algo más.

─Ya te lo he dicho. Necesito que estés aquí para cuando solicite tu presencia.

─Pues es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haberme dado como garantía en un estúpido contrato─ Alzó la voz llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes. El Rey lo miró seriamente y acercándose un poco a él.

─Escucha Vegeta, por el momento no puedes salir del planeta. Debes estar aquí. Y es la última vez que me hablas de esa manera ¿entendiste? ─ Dando por terminada la discusión.

─Si, padre─ Molesto caminó hasta un montón de cajas que pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie se atrevía a decirle algo por el temor de que descargara su furia sobre ellos. Ya estaba más calmado cuando escuchó un grito chillón a sus espaldas que lo hizo volverse.

─ ¿Tu de nuevo?─ Abrió los ojos al encontrarse nuevamente con Bulma quien lo miraba consternada y con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando cuando destruiste todo esto?─ Se hincó reuniendo todo lo que se había salido de las cajas y que estaba disperso en el suelo─ Mi papá me encargó que cuidara estas cajas, salgo un momento y encuentro que ya está todo tirado─ Hablaba con fastidio.

─No es mi culpa que estuvieran todos esos cachivaches en el _momento_ equivocado─ Contestando enfatizando en momento. No le gustaba que le reclamara nada pero le hacía reír internamente que ella estuviera así de agobiada.

─Si como no─ Luego de más o menos acomodar las deshechas cajas volvió su vista al príncipe.─ ¿Qué te ocurre?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al príncipe pero aun así se mantuvo firme como si no se hubiera inmutado─ ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

─Eres un grosero─ Iba a decir algo más pero entonces se escuchó la voz automatizada anunciando el despegue en 10 minutos y a su lado el gruñido molesto del príncipe. Lo observó sin entender a qué se debía eso.

─Yo me largo de aquí─ Dijo caminando a la salida, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

─ ¡Espera!─ Corrió hacia él viéndolo detenerse y mirarla─ ¿Qué te parece si empezamos el juego?

Vegeta la observó como si estuviera loca. No pensaba participar en sus niñerías, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer y probablemente pudiera sacar algo de eso. Observó a su alrededor y entonces la palabra venganza llegó a su mente.

─Bien, yo empiezo─ Bulma estaba un poco sorprendida de que aceptara pero no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmada.

─De acuerdo.

─Enciende las naves en este momento ¿capaz?─ Pronuncio, Bulma formó una mueca de confusión, ¿encender las naves? Pero si faltaban unos minutos para abordar.

─ ¿Por qué eso?

─Bueno, pensé que habías dicho que cualquier cosa. Al menos que seas una miedosa─ Se burló sin dejar de mirarla con los brazos cruzados. Ella resopló, no quería que la viera como una miedosa pero tampoco estaba segura de poder hacerlo, había mucha gente en ese lugar ¿y si la descubrían? Sin pensarlo más respiró y se acercó sigilosamente a donde se colocaban las coordenadas, aún no las colocaban, entonces metió las primeras que se le ocurrieron y sin esperar más salió corriendo. Nadie se dio cuenta. Segundos después se pudo escuchar como el motor de la nave sonaba anunciando su despegue en tres segundos llamando la atención de todos.

Todos comenzaron a alborotarse intentando detenerlas pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían despegado. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido. Observó cómo su papá llegaba seguido de algunos de sus ayudantes y el mismísimo Rey, quien se veía furioso, y entraban al cuarto de mantenimiento. Minutos después salieron directamente hacia los controles.

─No puede ser, creo que he metido a papá en problemas.

─Cállate─ Vegeta observaba atentamente. Sinceramente hubiera preferido hacer eso el mismo pero en fin.

─Príncipe, ¿usted no vio nada?─ No se dio cuenta en que momento Nappa llegó hasta allí.

─Mph─ Fue lo único que respondió, el saiyajin le iba a preguntar otra cosa pero entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

─ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, humana?─ Bulma elevó la vista sin titubear.

─Yo vine a ayudar a mi padre─ Y señaló las cajas que anteriormente cuidaba.

Nappa volvió su atención a Vegeta quien continuaba observando todo lo que pasaba en ese momento ─Príncipe, será mejor retirarnos de aquí. El rey está buscando al culpable de esto, me parece que incluso revisaran las cámaras de seguridad.

─ ¡No!─ Ambos saiyajins giraron el rostro hacia la emisora del grito─ Quiero decir, no creo que sea necesario. Puede que haya sido un error o algo─ Dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa y al ver la expresión de incredulidad del mayor al parecer lo había logrado.

─Obviamente esto no ha sido un error, fue premeditado. Que puede saber una terrícola como tú─ Aseguró despectivamente haciendo resoplar a Bulma─ Incluso puede que haya sido algún enemigo infiltrado que planee destruirnos.

─ ¡Ay por Dios! No exageres─ Dijo Bulma rodando los ojos, quien no lo haría con los disparates que estaba parloteando.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un superior, insignificante criatura?─ Exclamó indignado─ Si vuelves a faltarme al respeto te daré tu merecido─ Bulma iba a responderle pero el príncipe se le adelantó.

─Deja de hablar Nappa. El culpable fue uno de los esclavos de por allá, no sé exactamente cuál pero es uno de ellos─ Y señaló a un grupo de extraterrestres que estaban formados todos juntos en una esquina.

─Le informaré inmediatamente al Rey para que tome las medidas adecuadas─ Se giró para ir a donde estaban todos pero antes miró sobre su hombro por última vez a Bulma─ Ya después arreglaré cuentas contigo, humana─ Y se marchó.

Al verlo alejarse Bulma soltó un suspiro aliviado y observó al príncipe que tenía una expresión inescrutable.

─ ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?─ Preguntó algo asombrada. No sabía si eso quería decir que ya eran amigos. Bueno, eso ya lo vería después.

─Deja de hacer preguntas tontas. Yo me voy de aquí, ya no hay nada interesante que ver─ Y sin esperar una respuesta caminó a la salida. La verdad es que el mismo tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza.

─ ¡Oye! ─ Escuchó la voz chillona de Bulma llamándolo, fastidiado volteó hacia ella.

─Siempre tienes que gritar─ masculló sin estar seguro si lo había escuchado.

─El próximo reto me toca elegir a mi─ Vegeta la observó unos segundos antes de girar nuevamente y marcharse.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos solitarios hacía su sala de entrenamiento. Habían extendido sus horarios y ahora prácticamente vivía en ese lugar. No le molestaba pero era lo suficientemente listo para saber que su padre lo hacía para mantenerlo ocupado.

─Príncipe Vegeta─ Escuchó a un soldado hablarle por detrás, siguió sin detenerse hasta que lo alcanzó caminando dos pasos atrás de él─ Su padre quiere verlo inmediatamente. Se encuentra en la sala Real.

─Bien─ Respondió desviándose de su camino, al llegar los guardias le permitieron el paso y lo primero que vio fue a su padre, Nappa, ese soldado Bardock y otros cuantos y por último al grupo de alienígenas que había señalado días atrás como culpables del incidente con las naves acomodados en tres hileras─ Me informaron que querías verme.

─Acércate Vegeta. Nos hemos reunido para solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Quiero que me indiques quien fue el que introdujo las coordenadas erróneas en las naves─ Habló con voz grave poniendo toda su atención en el príncipe así como todos los demás presentes a excepción de los esclavos que tenían la vista fija al suelo.

─No recuerdo quien fue─ Sabía que tenía que decir quién era el culpable pero quería esperar un poco más para ver como avanzaba la disputa.

─Pues trata de acordarte. Es necesario castigar al que lo hizo por todo lo que provocó. Ahora debemos de pagar una gran cantidad porque se estrellaron en un planeta que no nos pertenece así como de todos los daños que se produjeron─ Caminaba de un lado a otro observando seriamente a su hijo.

─Ya te lo dije, no recuerdo quien fue. No lo vi bien─ Dijo esto en voz más baja.

─ ¿Estás seguro?─ Preguntó situándose delante de él.

─Si─ Respondió firmemente pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran por unas milésimas de segundo antes de volver a su lugar, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Bardock.

─De acuerdo─ Y haciendo una señal los soldados comenzaron a disparar a los esclavos que en segundos cayeron inertes manchando de sangre la alfombra que cubría el suelo de piedra─ Puedes retirarte─ Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió del salón.

─Majestad, creo que no era necesario asesinarlos a todos. Bastaba con encerrarlos─ Hablo Bardock observando los cuerpos tirados.

─Por supuesto que no, eso se merecían y más─ Nappa protestó enfrentándose al saiyajin.

─Dejen de discutir y mejor encárguense de ellos─ Señalándolos caminó hasta su escritorio y comenzó a hojear unos documentos. Tal vez no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones. Podía lidiar con eso. Sin embargo, saltó a su mente una duda que se había instalado desde que vio a su hijo hablando con la hija del científico.

* * *

─Tenía varios días que no te veía─ Bulma estaba sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera vieja que subía hacia una gran torre. A veces se quedaba un rato en lo que se ocupaba de alguna tarea o estudios─ ¿Sabes? Ya pensé en el próximo reto.

─Me preguntó que será─ Expresó con un deje de ironía, en su interior estaba seguro que sería alguna tontería de humanos.

─Bueno…─ Revisó su reloj de mano─ Aún hay tiempo, así que vamos.

─ ¿A dónde?─ Podía notar la confusión en su voz y su rostro.

─Primero iremos a un lugar donde haya flores─ Respondió sonriendo y parándose de un salto.

─ ¿Flores? Sabía que dirías una estupidez pero fue peor de lo que imaginaba─ Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado─ ¿Y qué si me niego?

─Entonces serías un cobarde y tendrás un castigo peor─ Bulma adoptó una pose de superioridad como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

─De acuerdo, vamos entonces─ Y con un gruñido se elevó en el aire, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese juego tan bobo, pero ya no podía retractarse.

─ ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué no vas a llevarme?─ Bulma gritaba mientras lo observaba como flotaba encima de ella.

─Primero, debes dirigirte hacia mí como Príncipe Vegeta. Y segundo, no recuerdo que eso haya sido parte del trato, terrícola─ No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

─Está bien "príncipe", yo si te doy permiso de llamarme Bulma. Y si no me llevas ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar?

─Debiste pensar en eso─ Bulma no podía creerlo. Iba a seguir reclamando pero al ver que comenzaba a alejarse se apresuró para detenerlo.

─ ¡Espera! Llévame y te prometo que no será tan malo el reto, por favor─ No le gustaba tener que suplicar pero entonces hubiera tenido que ir por una nave hasta su casa y no le daría tiempo. Esta era su única oportunidad.

Vegeta estuvo callado unos segundos antes de responder─ Está bien─ Aceptó bajando hasta donde estaba al principio. Bulma soltó un gritito de emoción. Corrió hacia él abrazándolo por detrás y rodeando su cuello fuertemente. Vegeta se tensó, primero porque nunca nadie había invadido su espacio de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre y segundo porque fue tan repentino el jalón que estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo─ Ten más cuidado, humana.

─Ya te dije que mi nombre es Bulma. Repite después de mí, A─ Intentó acomodarse, se sentía algo extraña con su cola moviéndose a lado de su pierna.

─No soy un retrasado─ El también trató de no sentirse más raro de lo que ya de por si estaba, enfocando su vista fue elevándose poco a poco, no sentía mucho la carga a excepción de los brazos que rodeaban su cuello y si parecían querer ahogarlo. Volaron en silencio, él concentrado en el camino y ella admirando el paisaje, lástima que no llevaba su cámara fotográfica, todo se veía espectacular desde esa altura.

Después de unos minutos se detuvo y fue descendiendo, Bulma se separó y observó a su alrededor. No sabía que existiera ese lugar, creía que todo en ese planeta era polvoso y seco, pero al parecer se equivocó. Se encontraban en un enorme pastizal rodeado de pequeñas flores lilas y amarillas, todo se veía tan lindo como en un cuento de hadas.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar?─ Le

preguntó divertida.

─Es mi deber saber todo de este planeta al ser el príncipe─ Eso y porque en una ocasión alguien lo llevó hasta allí─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─Oh cierto─ Caminó unos pasos─ ¿Capaz o incapaz? Recolecta un racimo de flores.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre retarme a hacer eso?─ Estaba más que indignado.

─Habíamos acordado que no protestaríamos.

─Maldita terrícola─ Masculló furioso, no supo cómo es que se rebajó a ese nivel, se sentía incluso capaz de lanzarle una bola de energía y asesinarla. Cortó como iba pasando entre la hierba, en lugar de quemarlas debía reunirlas. No sabía siquiera el propósito de aquello. Cuando terminó le tendió a Bulma las flores quien las tomó con gusto.

─Larguémonos de aquí─ Ella soltó una risa─ ¿Y para qué es esa basura?

─No es basura. Y esto es para mi madre, es un regalo. ¿Qué tu nunca has regalado nada?─ Le preguntó repitiendo la operación de agarrarse a su cuello.

─Por supuesto. Les regalo sus últimos minutos de vida a mis enemigos─ Formó una sonrisa malévola recordando la última vez que fue de purga a un planeta.

─ ¡Que horrible!─ Dijo alarmada y se elevaron por los aires de vuelta al castillo. Mientras volaban Bulma pensaba en lo divertido que se la pasó, cuando no actuaba violento el príncipe podía ser simpático e incluso se le hacía un poco guapo. Por otro lado Vegeta en lo único que podía pensar era en el nudo que sentía en el estómago, era una sensación molesta pero agradable. Sobretodo molesta.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero no tardar mucho. Me gustaría saber que les pareció o lo que sea.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **KSCG**


	3. Un Nuevo Desafío

**Hola! Bien aquí la actualización. Creo que me faltó el Disclaimer en los caps. Anteriores.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

Por la noche ya casi no quedaba nadie en el palacio y lo único que se podía apreciar era el profundo silencio en el ambiente que pronto se vio roto por unos pasos firmes golpeando el suelo de los pasillos y que llegaron a su destino que era el trono real.

-Buenas noches Rey Vegeta- Dijo una voz al entrar a la sala real e inclinándose como saludo al monarca.

-Qué bueno que te veo aquí Bardock, verás; como ya sabes he aceptado el acuerdo con Freezer-Dijo acariciándose la barba y mirando hacia un punto cualquiera- Lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas con el científico y le confirmes lo que ya hable con él hace unas semanas. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Bardock asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a salir pero antes de terminar de darse la vuelta se retractó y dio dos pasos al frente llamando la atención del rey- Señor, ¿está seguro de hacer pacto con Freezer?-Preguntó con seriedad y observando un pequeño gesto de duda imperceptible en su superior.

-Es lo mejor para todos -Respondió cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido mirando a su súbdito. Bardock no dijo nada más y salió del lugar directo a su vivienda donde seguramente lo estaría esperando su esposa y sus hijos.

-Sí, lo mejor- Se repitió a sí mismo el rey tratando de convencerse a sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el espacio. Y así se reanudo ese inmenso silencio del que era poseedor esa noche como muchas otras.

Una semana pasó en la que se le fue comunicado a los saiyajins de todas las clases sociales, extraterrestres y esclavos sobre el acuerdo con el emperador Freezer, muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo porque eso significaría estar bajo las ordenes de alguien que no pertenece a la raza, sin embargo y de mala gana estos tuvieron que aceptar para conservar sus vidas.

Bulma también se enteró por su padre, ella no estaba segura de cómo afectaría esto a su familia y el trabajo del Dr. Briefs pero de igual manera no podía emitir opinión alguna por ser diferente y además por ser una niña. Esa misma semana el rey solicitó la presencia del científico Briefs para conversar acerca de un último proyecto que le fue dado hace algunos días, asimismo también pidió la presencia de su hija en la reunión y justamente estaba Bula en el laboratorio esperando por su padre.

POV BULMA

Me pregunto para que querrá vernos el rey, supongo que debe ser por una noticia o algo, solo espero que no sea para nada malo. Tal vez sea para algún trabajo nuevo, pero por que querría verme también a mí. Quizá ya se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que soy y ahora tendré un puesto importante.

-Hija, ¿ya estas lista?- Preguntó mi papá que acaba de entrar al laboratorio acomodándose su bata y sus lentes mientras sostiene unos papeles que no me ha querido mostrar.

-Si papi, ya estoy lista- Acomodé unos cabellos detrás de mí oreja, creo que le pediré a mamá cuando volvamos a la casa que si me lo puede cortar un poco, estorba cuando me agacho. Salimos del laboratorio y vamos hacia donde se supone que esta el rey, veo muchos guardias mirándonos algunos con desprecio ¡Pero que se creen! Somos mucho más inteligentes que todos ellos juntos. Llegamos a la enorme puerta y entramos despacio, al menos ya no siento esos nervios, creo que me iré acostumbrando a esto si voy a trabajar más adelante para ellos, entonces tenemos que inclinarnos y escucho a mi papá hablar.

-Su majestad- Dijo mirando al rey, está en un trono algo alto del suelo, por lo menos él no nos mira feo, debe saber que somos muy importantes. Como me gustaría que mi mamá estuviera aquí, pero debe quedarse en casa. Entonces observo alrededor del gran espacio, casi no hay colores, solo gris, negro, rojo y un poco de dorado. Hace algo de frio aquí y eso que afuera hace un montón de calor, vuelvo a ver al frente y a su lado está el príncipe y otro hombre, ese señor no se ve tan malo como los otros que he visto.

-Bien, lo llame por una razón muy importante- Dijo con su voz muy grave y mirándonos fuerte, sí que da miedo- Veo que como son dos no será mucho problema además de todos los otros que están ayudándolo. Ya le he informado de los nuevos proyectos que tenemos y entre ellos está la nueva sala de entrenamiento exclusiva para el príncipe Vegeta- Entonces lo señaló y nos miró, nosotros también y es hasta ahorita que me doy cuenta que tiene el peinado más raro que haya visto, bueno su padre también lo tiene pero se ve gracioso en él, jajaja casi se me escapa la risa.

-Oh si, está mañana he terminado los planos, aquí los traigo por si gusta verlos- Mi papá me dio los papeles y solo tomó algunos mostrándoselos, ¿por qué no me habrá dicho de esto?

-Bardock los revisará y le dará su aprobación. Eso es todo. Pueden irse- Dijo el rey en lo que mi papá le entregaba los planos al señor, mi papá me señaló que ya nos marcháramos pero entonces para que vine yo sí solo era entregar unas hojas.

-Oiga señor ¿Y por qué tenía que venir yo?- Le pregunté el rey, no me quedaría callada con esa pregunta que tenía en la cabeza, tendrá que responderme.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así mocosa, ¿no te han enseñado a dirigirte correctamente a tus superiores?- Miró a mi papá, creo que está molesto pero aun así no me ha dicho.

-No me ha respondido- Le insistí- No me iré hasta que lo haga- Entonces crucé mis brazos, escuché a mi papá decirme en voz baja que ya nos tenemos que ir pero no le hice caso, yo quiero saber.

-Retírate, eso es algo que no te interesa- Me respondió e hizo un gesto con su mano de que me fuera, pero que grosero. No quiero provocar problemas a mi familia así que supongo que lo mejor es irme, tomo la mano de mi papá y salimos de ese lugar.

FIN POV

-Pero que insolente- Dijo el príncipe Vegeta después de que salieron Bulma y el Dr. Briefs, le parecieron extrañas esas criaturas debido a que no se veían ni muy fuertes ni muy inteligentes, ya un par de veces había visto al viejo pero creyó que solo era un esclavo más y a la niña esa vez que chocó contra ellos, realmente no le creyó cuando dijo que ella era científica, pensó que solo lo dijo para salvar su vida y el idiota Nappa le había creído. No tenía ni idea de que ellos se ocupaban del área tecnológica, tal vez debería conocer más acerca de cómo está conformado el reino para saber todo una vez que ocupe el puesto del rey, claro una vez que se libre del lagarto ese.

-¿Estás seguro que esa chiquilla es la de tus visiones?- Preguntó el Rey a su soldado mirándolo fuertemente, esa era la razón del porque también la mandó llamar; por pedido del Jefe de uno de sus escuadrones más poderosos.

-Sí, estoy seguro- Confirmó el saiyajin dando a entender sus sospechas- Me retiro también Señor-Y sin más que decir se fue dejando a padre e hijo solos.

-¿A qué se referían con eso?- Preguntó Vegeta a su progenitor, le pareció rara la actitud de ambos, como si estuvieran ocultando algo y él tenía que descubrirlo.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de que se trata, pronto lo sabré- Terminó de decir mandando a su hijo a continuar su entrenamiento. Al verse completamente solo pudo finalmente pensar profundamente en lo que le dijo su hombre de confianza acerca de su visión en la que se encontraba Freezer y a su lado estaba una criatura de cabello azul y ojos del mismo que identificó como la hija del científico del planeta. Bardock quiso asegurarse de que era ella, sin embargo al rey se le hizo ridículo esto, ¿porque una humana tendría que estar con Freezer?, tal vez era por la tecnología pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse inquieto, lo mejor era mantenerla vigilada, podría resultar ser una espía.

* * *

Casi de inmediato comenzó la construcción para la nueva sala de entrenamiento, Bulma ya le había cuestionado a su padre el por qué no le había dicho del nuevo proyecto a lo que él respondió que porque él se ocuparía de este y ella le ayudaría en otros, la niña se sintió subestimada, no porque solo tuviera 7 años significa que no puede ser de gran utilidad para hacer cosas más avanzadas así que decidió ayudar a su padre en esto haciendo que el Dr. aceptara sintiéndose muy orgulloso de que su hija demostrara su capacidad.

-Bulma iré con tu mamá a la casa, terminas de instalar esos controles y te vienes. Te vienes con mucho cuidado- Le dijo el científico a la niña colocándose su abrigo para irse a su hogar, ya era un poco tarde y ya casi era su hora de salida. Así que dejó a Bulma que asintió y continúo con su labor concentrándose enteramente en ello.

Una hora más tarde ya había terminado así que fue al laboratorio para cambiarse y cubrirse con su gorra y chaleco, todos los días llevaba la cajita musical que la acompañaba como si fuera su madre, últimamente ella había empeorado y empezaba a creer que no se curaría, eso la ponía muy triste. Tomó su tesoro y se encaminó a la salida. Iba pasando al lado de la nueva construcción y la observo, era bastante grande y se podía preciar como iba aunque ya estuviera el atardecer avanzado. Entonces vio una sombra, al primer minuto se asustó porque podría ser cualquiera y considerando quien pasaba regularmente por ahí lo más seguro es que se tratara de alguien malo y además ella estaba completamente sola, pero el temor paso a segundo plano sustituyéndolo con una chispa de valentía y se aventuró para saber quién era el o la que estaba dando vueltas por el casi ya terminado edificio. Vio que se detuvo y se aproximó cada vez más, entonces sus ojos turquesa pudieron distinguir de quien se trataba y se sorprendió aún más cuando este le habló.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondida humana?- Escuchó la voz del príncipe de los saiyajins que se había girado para poder verla, a pesar de que su scouter no la detectó él pudo saber que se trataba por ella debido a su olor y porque sintió una presencia en el mismo lugar.

-No estoy escondida- Le respondió Bulma acercándose otro poco pero cuidando de guardar la distancia, al llegar a unos pocos metros de él se atrevió a preguntar esta vez - ¿Por qué estas triste?

A Vegeta le sorprendió esta pregunta ya que no se lo esperaba, es más ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba entablando una conversación con aquella criatura tan rara así que le respondió despectivamente- No estoy triste niña tonta- Y dando como finalizado ese intercambio de palabras se dispuso a alejarse.

-Claro que sí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- Bulma rápidamente habló para evitar que se fuera, le daba curiosidad el principito y quería conocerlo.

-Tú no sabes nada- Al escucharla se detuvo y le soltó esta frase, en su mente se formó una escena que apenas hace unas horas había ocurrido en la que se le fue avisado que su madre se había ido al planeta donde había sido enviado su hermano menor hace algún tiempo, honestamente no le preocupaba tanto porque casi no convivió con ellos pero de algún modo se sentía algo solo siendo que ahora el único familiar que tiene es su padre, la última vez que la vio fue hace como cinco meses y eso ella estaba algo mal porque casi después del nacimiento de Tarble ocurrió eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la peli azul.

-Toma- Bulma estiró su mano y le mostró la caja musical que le había regalado su madre, a Vegeta se le hizo raro ese gesto. Primero porque no sabía que era, que tal si era una bomba y segundo porque si era de ella no tiene razón para dárselo a él sin querer algo a cambio- Pero no lo rompas y me lo tendrás que prestar de vez en cuando. Por cierto mi nombre es Bulma.

-¿Y por qué querría una estúpida caja?- Le respondió procesando su modo de tratarlo con tanta confianza y levantando una ceja- Además ¿y que si no te la quiero devolver?- Estaba pensando seriamente en destruirla frente a ella pero pudo más su curiosidad de saber lo que le respondería.

-Pues no lo sé, es una caja musical, si la abres suena una melodía- Respondió a su pregunta notando que lo más probable es que no sabía de lo que se trataba, esto la hizo sonreírle al niño frente a él- ¿Haz jugado capaz o incapaz?

-¿Qué es eso? Yo no tengo tiempo para jugar- Le dijo aun extrañado por su repentina sonrisa, ¿le sonrió a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo que dijo? ¿Capaz o incapaz?

-Sí, verás uno reta al otro a hacer lo que sea y si el otro acepta dice capaz y lo hace, entonces le entrega la caja y así la vamos intercambiando. Puede ser cualquier cosa- Le explicó alegre de que el príncipe se haya interesado en lo que dijo, es más en este momento no se le hacía tan peligroso.

Vegeta solo se quedó mirando la pequeña caja pensando las palabras de la niña- Así que lo que sea- Alzó la mirada y vio la cara alegre de la niña, por el momento no se le ocurría nada a que retarla…Un momento ¿estaba pensando en aceptar su tonto jueguito? La verdad sonaba atractivo pero aun dudaba, tal vez podría ser una forma para des estresarse, jugar con la humana. De igual manera ¿a quién le importaba lo que el hiciera?

-Bueno ya me voy, luego me dices- Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora- ¡Ay no! Es tardísimo, mis papás se van a preocupar. Adiós- Ya se estaba yendo cuando escuchó a Vegeta hablarle.

-Capaz o incapaz. Hoy no llegas a tu casa- Le dijo con una sonrisa malévola al ver la cara de susto que se formó en la de Bulma y rio para sí mismo al escuchar los balbuceos de la niña.

-Pero yo… ¡no eso no es justo!- Le gritó Bulma y cruzó sus bracitos, pensaba en cómo se le ocurría retarla a eso, era simplemente tonto. Tal vez se dio cuenta que ir con sus padres es muy importante para ella.

-Bueno, entonces eres solo una humana insignificante y cobarde- Hablo con desprecio en su voz y mirándola con burla esperando su respuesta.

Bulma al sentirse ofendida y actuando por impulso contestó- Capaz- Y antes de que se pudiera arrepentir se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, entonces se sintió mal por haber aceptado y por haber metido a sus padres en esto ya que estarán muy preocupados buscándola- Mph eres un tramposo- pero antes de que se fuera lo volvió a escuchar.

-Sabré si no cumples el trato- Y con esto se elevó por los aires y se marchó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez sea divertido después de todo. Bulma suspiró, ya sentía algo de frio porque ya había anochecido, no quería romper la apuesta así que volvió laboratorio, de todas formas era el único lugar donde podría quedarse, los otros trabajadores ya debieron haberse ido cuando su padre les dijo. Así que de forma pesimista se dirigió al sitio donde pasaría la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bulma salió de una pequeña compuerta secreta que había descubierto y donde había guardado algunas cosas, posiblemente sus padres habían ido a buscarla pero como tenía el sueño algo pesado no los escuchó, observó sigilosamente y se dio cuenta que ya estaban todos en sus labores, pero no vio por ninguna parte a su papá. Se arregló un poco y salió del laboratorio.

POV BULMA

¡Esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida! Y todavía no tengo ocho, ya me las pagará ese principito, al final no salió tan cruel. Es más no creía que iba a aceptar este juego. Estoy preocupada por mis papás, debieron pensar lo peor, me tengo que disculpar con ellos. Así que des encapsulo mi mini moto y me voy a mi casa. Cuando llego me da un poco de nervios, mis papás nunca me han regañado fuertemente, solo me llaman un poco la atención y ya, pero creo que esto ha sobrepasado los límites. Bueno es hora, así que abro la puerta y encuentro a mi papá sentado en uno de los sofás fumando un cigarrillo, no me gusta que fume, cuando crezca jamás lo haré.

-¡Bulma!- Se levantó y corrió hacia mí, en verdad está muy preocupado ¿Qué le diré?- ¿Dónde estabas? No le dije nada a tu mamá, se pondría peor si sabe que no llegaste a la casa a dormir- Entonces lo mire.

-Perdóname, yo…ya era algo tarde y me asuste, por eso preferí quedarme en el laboratorio- Mentí. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? ¿Qué no llegué porque me reto el príncipe Vegeta? No sé si lo creería, pero igual no suena bien. Creo que mejor le diré la verdad- Papá, no te he dicho algo. La verdad es que hablé con el príncipe y me retó a que no llegara a dormir a la casa- Por su cara creo que no me creyó.

-¿El príncipe de los saiyajins?- Me preguntó, supongo que yo también me sorprendería. Le asentí con la cabeza y nunca me lo esperé pero me sonrió, ¡qué raro es mi papá!

-Es muy bueno que hagas amistades hija- Y se fue a la cocina para programar un robot que hiciera el desayuno, está muy despreocupado, tal vez fumar lo relaja. Después de desayunar con mi papá fui a darme un baño, me sentía muy sucia, y me cambie de ropa. Finalmente fui a despedirme de mamá, como mi papá ya se había adelantado al laboratorio aproveché para contarle lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche con el príncipe, cuando terminé al igual que mi papá me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que ya hayas hecho un amigo Bulmita. Y seguramente debe ser muy lindo jijiji- ¿Lindo? No lo había pensado. Es más por que debería. Decidí que mejor ya me iba al castillo o no terminaría con mi trabajo.

FIN POV

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo ya todos estaban activos con sus respectivas labores, entre ellos estaba el príncipe Vegeta que se encontraba con uno de los integrantes de su escuadrón entrenado. Raditz a pesar de ser mayor que él no lo igualaba en poder, pero si era más fuerte que los otros saiyajins de su edad. Ambos estaban en el calentamiento aunque claro el príncipe lo tiraba al suelo fácilmente y lo golpeaba con una velocidad impresionante, después de un rato decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

-Sigues siendo muy lento Raditz- Habló Vegeta dándole un sorbo a su botella con agua, no estaba cansado pero tenía que hidratarse para recuperar las pocas energías perdidas.

-Ha mejorado mucho su alteza- el saiyajin mayor le dio un cumplido verdaderamente fascinado del gran poder de su príncipe, realmente era un honor para el luchar con el heredero y pertenecer a su escuadrón, aunque sentía cierta envidia de su fuerza sabía que no había nadie más fuerte que él.

-Mph, ya lo sabía- Se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de la sala, Raditz se levantó para abrir y se fijó quien era: su padre.

-Raditz, debes ir ahora mismo a la zona de despegue- Le informó el adulto a su hijo que se marchó de inmediato sin antes pedir permiso al príncipe que se lo concedió, seguramente para una nueva misión- Con su permiso príncipe. Ah por cierto lo busca el científico y Nappa, se encuentran en la que será su nueva cámara de entrenamiento- Después de decir esto Bardock se marchó tal como llegó.

Vegeta solo lo observo sin decir nada, ya que por el momento no había nadie con quien pelear decidió ir hacia donde lo esperaban, seguramente sería por algo relacionado a la edificación. Antes de ir con ellos decidió irse a dar un baño, después de todo no le gustaba estar apestando a sudor por ahí. Ya en su habitación se desvistió y se dirigió a la regadera, en unos minutos ya estaba listo, se vistió con su traje de combate y armadura, la capa casi no le gustaba, solo la usaba en las ceremonias así que colocándose su scouter se dispuso a Salir pero antes de cruzar la puerta tropezó con algo en el suelo, fastidiado y con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro quiso pulverizar lo que le impidió el paso pero se detuvo cuando identificó que era la caja que ayer por la noche le había dado la terrícola. La cogió entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente, de uno de los lados pudo ver que había como una palanca, así que tiró de ella y al instante escuchó un sonido proveniente de esta.

Pasmado por aquella extraña "melodía" como lo había llamado ella prefirió no perder más tiempo y dejarla en el buro junto a su cama pero recordó que según las reglas de ese juego tonto tenía que devolvérsela y a ella le tocaría retarlo. Así que corrigió sus pasos y salió de la habitación.

POV VEGETA

¿Qué reto me pondrá? No me lo puedo imaginar. Ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre de esa criatura, no le puse atención. Veo como todos me reverencian mientras camino, hubiera sido mejor volar pero qué más da. Cuanto más me voy acercando puedo ver que efectivamente están Nappa, el científico y ¿la humana? ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Seguramente ayudando a su padre. Llego hasta ellos y me saludan, veo a cada uno de ellos y poso mi mirada en la construcción, aún le falta un poco para ser terminada, entonces que querrán.

-Príncipe, el Dr. Briefs me llamó en la mañana porque dice que hay un grave problema con la nueva sala- Dijo Nappa señalando al anciano ¿problema? Entonces nos encaminamos hacia el interior y nos detenemos casi por el centro.

-¿Qué problema?-le pregunto examinado cada rincón del lugar con la mirada, puedo sentir como la mocosa me observa, seguramente porque ya notó lo que traigo en la mano, eso me pone un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, ya terminé con casi toda la instalación, las luces, los controles pero aún no me decido en donde colocar el estéreo, he pensado que tal vez en aquella esquina o en el techo, por eso me gustaría su opinión- Dijo el viejo, pero lo que más me sorprende es eso ¿nos llamó para que le dijéramos donde poner un estúpido estéreo? ¿Y para que rayos voy a querer uno aquí? Entonces veo que Nappa se adelanta.

-¡Para eso nos haces perder el tiempo anciano! Esa es una gran falta de respeto que harás pagar con tu vida- Lo tomó del cuello y estaba a punto de matarlo por la enorme furia que se veía en él y el terror en la cara del viejo, entonces de pronto lo suelta. Creo que piensa que el Rey se molestará con el sí asesina al científico.

FIN POV

-¡Papá!- Bulma corrió hacia el para socorrerlo y revisar que no se haya lastimado. Se podía ver la total preocupación en el rostro de ella al ver que su padre tosía pero de a poco se reincorporaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se encontraba bien y volteo a ver a su agresor con un gesto de enojo, estuvo a punto de reclamarle su acción cuando habló.

-¿Y qué? Si eso es todo ya nos vamos- Nappa dijo mirando al Dr. Que acomodaba sus lentes y sacaba un cigarrillo simulando que no había estado al borde de la muerte hace unos segundos.

-No, falta algo más pero esto está relacionado con las nuevas naves, si vamos a la zona de despegue le puedo mostrar de lo que se trata- Entonces los cuatro se encaminaron al área donde se encontraba lo que el científico quería mostrarle al soldado. Al llegar pudieron ver que estaban varios extraterrestres cargando una nave no tan grande con algunas cajas para llevar a otro planeta y cerca de esta estaban Raditz y Bardock hablando.

-Raditz, solo te tomará cuatro días ir a entregar esto y regresar al planeta. Hazlo correctamente como ya te he indicado- Bardock le entregó una capsula que desde que se dieron a conocer se hicieron famosas en todo Vegetasei.

No tan lejos de allí el científico le mostraba a Nappa las nuevas reparaciones que incluían una mayor velocidad entre otras cosas, mientras esto pasaba Vegeta observaba el movimiento que se daba en el área, Bulma al no verlo ocupado se le acercó para poder hablar con él.

-Hola- Saludó la niña colocándose enfrente a él, no tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos. No tuvo ni tiempo de pestañear cuando en menos de un segundo algo salió volando hacia ella y que con esfuerzos pudo atrapar. Cerró los ojos con temor de recibir un golpe en la cara, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que era la caja musical. Dirigió su vista sorprendida a Vegeta que la miraba sin expresión alguna, ya en la noche Bulma había tenido algo de tiempo antes de quedarse dormida a pensar a lo que lo podría retar pero nada la convenció. Pero cuando vio las naves cargándose al entrar junto a su padre se prendió un foco en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- Vegeta ya estaba algo molesto de que lo mirara de una forma rara, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña tan rara-Si es por...

-Capaz o incapaz. Enciende la nave sin nadie a bordo- Pronuncio Bulma volteando a ver como continuaban cargando unas cajas más, claro que ya se había fijado en que alguno de esos saiyajins era el que despegaría con la nave, por lo tanto no había nadie dentro.

-Pero que ridículo, ¿es lo mejor que pudiste pensar?- Y se alzó al aire y con una gran rapidez fue a donde se colocaban las coordenadas y metió las primeras que se le ocurrieron, segundos después se pudo escuchar como el motor de la nave sonaba anunciando su despegue en tres segundos, esto llamó la atención de todos especialmente de los que abordarían la nave. Al finalizar la cuenta regresiva comenzó a elevarse causando que los esclavos que metían el cargamento gritaran por el gran susto y varios cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo así como algunos paquetes que se estrellaran y se pudieran ver algunas partes metálicas. Para esto ya Vegeta se encontraba al lado de Bulma riendo ambos de cómo se suscitaba esto viéndolo en lugar de trágico por desperdiciar combustible y el daño de la mercancía en algo cómico. Esto hasta que apareció el Rey Vegeta y todo se convirtió en silencio.

 **Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a los lectores. Hasta pronto.**


	4. Descontrol

**Hola! Bien aquí la actualización**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Preguntó el Rey con autoridad en su voz. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un total desastre en todo el lugar, esclavos gritando, los saiyajins tratando de imponer orden, un montón de piezas de metal y cajas regadas por todo el suelo y a su hijo riendo junto a la niña terrícola. Esto obviamente lo dejó muy desconcertado así que avanzó lentamente siendo observado por todos con temor.

-Su alteza, vine con el príncipe a ver las nuevas mejoras de las naves, estaba hablando con el científico cuando de pronto la nave que iría al planeta Latanus despegó sin nadie a bordo- Nappa llegó hasta donde estaba el Rey, este lo miró seriamente y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la computadora donde se ingresan las coordenadas, al ver la pantalla pudo notar que había algo mal.

-Esta no es la ubicación de ese planeta, ¿Quién metió estas coordenadas?- Nadie respondió- Ninguno lo sabe entonces- Su voz se volvió más grave por el disgusto. Un soldado le fue a informar que algo ocurría en la zona de despegue, al notar lo agitado que estaba salió volando para saber de lo que se trataba y al llegar se topó con semejante escena-Bien, entonces pediré las grabaciones de lo que pasó y el culpable será…

-Fui yo- Si el silencio que inundaba el ambiente era perturbador en ese momento se volvió escalofriante, todos entraron en suspenso al escuchar la voz del príncipe que hizo eco al decir esas palabras.

Vegeta dio un paso al frente sin temor siendo observado ahora por todos, Bulma al sentirse intimidada por la mirada del monarca hacia su dirección agarró fuertemente la caja musical esperando lo que tuviera que suceder. El rey se le acercó despacio sin dejarlo de observar, ambos tenían una mirada muy penetrante que ponía en expectación a todos los presentes permitiendo a cada uno preguntarse en la mente ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio? ¿Qué hará el rey?

Sin decir una palabra ambos, padre e hijo, salieron a paso firme siendo seguidos todavía por los ojos de todos. Al perderlos de vista los esclavos se dispusieron a recoger todo el desorden al mando de los saiyajins tirando lo inútil y salvando para poder reparar lo que aun funciona. El Dr. Briefs se acercó a su hija, por un momento Bulma creyó que la inculparían a ella por ser la de la idea. "Al parecer al príncipe le gusta responsabilizarse por sus acciones sean buenas o malas" era lo que se cruzaba en los pensamientos de la pequeña.

-Hija, ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el científico a la niña, Nappa se fue casi después que el Rey, de todos modos ya le había terminado de explicar los últimos detalles.

-No lo sé- Soltó simplemente sin mirarlo, en su interior se sentía culpable de los problemas que le ocasionaría al príncipe por eso, comenzó a nacer en ella un remordimiento tan solo de imaginar lo que le podría hacer el Rey, pero este sentimiento se esfumó al recordar el día anterior en que el la hizo no volver a su casa, tal vez no le ocasionó problemas como tal pero si puso muy preocupado a su padre y hubiera sido peor si le hubiera dicho a su madre. Aun así ella era una niña buena y tenía que pedirle una disculpa aunque el fuera un pequeño saiyajin malo- Mejor vámonos ya de aquí- Sugirió y se fueron al laboratorio para continuar con lo que tenían pendiente.

.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Bardock al aire, ni siquiera pudo ver cuando el príncipe se acercó a la computadora, ¿en verdad había sido él? Bueno si él no fue no se hubiera echado la culpa estaba claro aunque también pudo haberse quedado callado, pero así como todos se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si mal no recuerda vio que se encontraba junto a la humana riéndose, tal vez ella tenía algo que ver y tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que había llegado alguien más.

-Vaya, vaya nunca me imaginé algo así- Turles era un saiyajin de clase baja como Bardock y conocido por su gran fuerza y maldad, el integraba otro escuadrón diferente. Ellos dos se conocían por algunas misiones a las que fueron enviados en su juventud - Así que el príncipe se comporta como un cachorro cualquiera. Que interesante.

-No puedo pensar que fue lo que lo impulso a hacer eso, el mismo sabía que ese transporte era requerido con urgencia en aquel planeta, ahora tardaremos más de lo calculado- Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, Bardock le ordeno a Raditz quedarse allí hasta que despegara otra nave, caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina donde se sirvieron de los alimentos que estaban disponibles en ese momento-¿Ya hablaste con Paragus acerca de lo de Freezer?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba para consumir la comida.

-Sí, lo más conveniente en este momento es estar neutrales, no sabemos lo que puede suceder con esta nueva alianza, además aún está el asuntito de su hijo- Masticó un trozo de carne y continuo- Sabes, hace poco escuche que tuviste una nueva visión ¿no me contaras?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa, en su mente intentaba imaginar lo que podría ser ya que usualmente las premoniciones que daba eran de un índole importante-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No, por ahora no- Respondió únicamente sin dejar de comer, Turles le siguió insistiendo pero se negó a darle otra información. Cuando terminó se retiró del comedor dejando solo al saiyajin.

.

.

Por otro lado en el Trono Real se escuchaba la voz en alto del Rey Vegeta que resonaba por las paredes de piedra, el monarca se encontraba parado en el centro de la gran sala con el ceño fruncido, de vez en cuando caminaba de un lado a otro mientras le hablaba a su hijo que lo observaba sin inmutarse a pesar de la energía que desprendía.

-Como se te ocurrió hacer eso Vegeta, tú ya sabias lo importante que era este viaje para el planeta-Seguía reprendiéndolo apretando los puños, no entendía el actuar del príncipe, comportándose como un mocoso cualquiera- Ahora si quiero que me digas porque lo hiciste- Se detuvo en seco y lo observó seriamente.

-No tengo nada que explicar- Su forma cortante de responderle lo hizo molestarse más. ¿Pero que podía hacer contra su hijo? ¿Golpearlo? Tal vez, pero era de sobra decir que su hijo era más fuerte que él así que de que serviría-¿Ya me puedo ir?

Dudo un momento su respuesta -Sí, pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir- Dijo para finalizar y viendo como cruzaba la puerta de salida, aunque el príncipe sea más poderoso que él no dejaría que pasara sobre su autoridad, el seguía siendo el Rey.

POV VEGETA

Me dirijo a la cámara de entrenamiento y voy pensando en lo que ocurrió. Estúpida terrícola, me hizo meterme en problemas con su tonta bromita pero no puedo negar que fue en cierta forma divertido. No debería estar riéndome pero qué más da, ya lo hice y como el príncipe de los saiyajins que soy debo responsabilizarme de mis actos. Al llegar veo a algunos sujetos, unos de clase media y alta que se ofrecen para que entrene con ellos pero no estoy de humor así que comienzo mis ejercicios solo mientras pienso en la manera perfecta de vengarme. Como sea debo aprovechar ahorita para compensar el tiempo perdido.

FIN POV

.

.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde o sea la hora de la comida así que dejando su trabajo de lado Bulma salió al comedor de los esclavos a buscar algo para alimentarse, como ella era técnicamente de otro planeta tenía que ir a ese lugar en vez del que usaban los saiyajins. De igual forma le daría miedo ir a donde comían esos seres por miedo de que la atacasen o le hicieran algo peor. Antes se quitó su bata y le avisó al su padre que se encontraba en la construcción por medio de un radio, sin más preocupaciones fue hacia su destino pero antes de llegar a la mitad del camino la interceptó un saiyajin provocando susto en Bulma que soltó un grito de terror cubriéndose la cara, en cambio el otro mostró un rostro de confusión que con el pasar de los segundos se volvió fastidio al ver que la niña seguía tapándose con ambos brazos la cara.

-Déjate de ridiculeces humana y sígueme- Habló Kale que era el mensajero del reino y la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Bulma poco a poco bajaba sus extremidades y lo observaba con recelo y temor-¿Qué no me escuchaste?

-Sí, ¿pero a donde quiere que vaya? Además ya es hora de la comida- Dijo Bulma algo molesta por querer interrumpirla así que quiso rodear al saiyajin pero ese la tomó de la sudadera y comenzó a caminar- ¡Oiga. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Me está lastimando y apenas hoy estrené mi sudadera! ¡Suélteme!- Gritaba sin ser escuchada por aquel hombre y antes de que pudiera reclamar más ya se encontraban frente a la sala de entrenamiento y es cuando ahora si la soltó-¡Auch! Debería tratarme con más cuidado, solo soy una pequeña y delicada niña –Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo del que se pudo haber ensuciado-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Como el científico se encuentra terminando la nueva sala tú te debes hacer cargó de los desperfectos que están ocurriendo- Terminó de hablar y se disponía a marcharse pero Bulma lo detuvo rápidamente.

-¿Qué desperfectos?-Preguntó la niña, ¿no pensaba irse sin informarme lo que pasa, o si? Era lo que estaba en su cabecita y al ver que no respondía volvió a preguntar- Dígame que desperfectos- Que sonó más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-La ventilación-Fue lo único que dijo y se fue tal como llegó.

-¿Solo eso? ¿La ventilación? Para eso no me dejó ir a comer, será mejor que lo resuelva rápido antes de que se acabé lo bueno del comedor-Iba a abrir la compuerta pero recordó algo- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso si ni mis herramientas las traigo? Ushh tendré que ver lo que le pasa y después volver para arreglarlo- Apretó el botón de entrada y ahora si entró a paso lento, notó como la mayoría de los presentes la observaban, unos con extrañeza, otros con burla y algunos más con desprecio, ese era el tipo de miradas que casi siempre le dirigían a Bulma por su apariencia humana y débil pero de las que casi se había acostumbrado ya, así que pasó entre ellos sin aparente temor pensando únicamente en su propósito pero con el ligero deseo de querer salir de allí pronto y ya no era solamente por la comida. Llegó hasta los controles que hacían funcionar el aire acondicionado y comenzó a buscar las causas de su falla sintiéndose observada por algunos ojos haciendo que se intimidara pero esta emoción se frenó cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella que la hicieron voltearse tímidamente para saber de quien se trataba.

Y abrió los ojos al ver que era el príncipe quien la miraba seriamente sin decir ninguna palabra, la verdad nunca hubiera esperado encontrarlo allí aunque pensándolo bien era algo obvio porque ella sabía que los saiyajins se dedicaban la mayor parte del tiempo a entrenar y él no podía ser la excepción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Vegeta luego de unos instantes volteando a ver a algunos soldados que veían con curiosidad lo que ocurría pero que rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo al notar la mirada del príncipe sobre ellos.

-Vengo a reparar esto- Contestó Bulma volviéndose a concentrar en su tarea sintiéndose un poco más segura por la presencia del príncipe, al parecer el desperfecto era que hubo un corto circuito en el sistema y ahora examinaba en donde estaba exactamente el problema.

-Mph pues ojala y no lo arruines-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se alejó unos cuantos metros para retomar su entrenamiento. Bulma al escucharlo soltó el cable que tenía en las manos y frunció el ceño ¿arruinarlo? ¿Pero que se creía? Entonces se dio la vuelta y le habló fuertemente.

-Óyeme ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- Pero al ver que no le hacía caso se irritó todavía más al sentirse ignorada que por que la haya minimizado así que le gritó- ¡Mono grosero!

Y ahora si Vegeta le prestó toda su atención al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras y se giró para ver a Bulma que sonreía por haber captado su interés, pero este gesto se borró al observar la expresión de furia del príncipe que lentamente levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de energía azul que iba directo a la niña. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes de lo que ocurriría.

-Prin…príncipe- Bulma tartamudeaba del enorme terror que sentía en esos momentos al ver que estaba a punto de atacarla- yo lo…-pero sus balbuceos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de Bardock que al entrar vio lo que estaba a punto de pasar y rápidamente se posó entre Vegeta y la humana.

-No lo haga príncipe- Habló fuertemente el saiyajin viéndolo a los ojos pero cuyas palabras no surtieron efecto en el- No vale la pena desperdiciar su energía en esta mocosa- Al escucharlo Bulma se sintió algo molesta por oír como se expresaba de ella pero rápidamente se disipó al ver que continuaba siendo amenazada.

-Hazte a un lado sino quieres que también te mate a ti- Vegeta estaba realmente enojado porque lo haya llamado de esa manera, la haría arrepentirse por hacer semejante osadía, así que disparó pero su ataque fue bloqueado por Bardock que logró desviarlo haciendo que cayera a unos soldados quienes salieron corriendo.

El príncipe solo observó como la humana había sido salvada de la muerte y emitió un gruñido antes de salir volando por uno de los ventanales. Bulma sintió un gran alivio al ver que seguía viva, estaba segura que la mataría. Frotó sus manos que temblaban por el miedo y volteo hacia Bardock que también la miraba.

-Gracias señor- Dijo la niña un poco avergonzada de haber creado ese problema, fue una suerte que haya llegado justamente cuando estaba por ser asesinada.

-No agradezcas, es mi deber- Dijo eso asintiendo la cabeza y caminando hacia la salida siendo seguido por Bulma, así que recordando a lo que fue a hacer a ese lugar decidió aprovechar que ella también podría darle la información que quería- Humana, dime lo que pasó en el área de despegue.

Bulma al escucharlo titubeo un poco por lo serio de su voz, no quería mentir ya que la descubriría así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- No sé a lo que se refiere.

-Por supuesto que sabes lo de la nave- Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

-Pues el príncipe fue a meter las coordenadas, entonces la nave despego y se hizo todo un escándalo- Tenia la mirada hacia abajo y lo dijo despacio esperando lo siguiente.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso tú le dijiste que lo hiciera?- Interrogó nuevamente y esta vez la presión en su mirada hizo que Bulma lo viera hacia los ojos no pudiendo evitar decir la verdad.

-Solo era un juego, no creía que fuera a ser algo muy grave- Hablo tan rápido que apenas si pudo entenderla y la siguió observando sin decir nada a lo que se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿Sucede algo?

-Ese cargamento era muy importante, como parte de un convenio con Latanus nosotros le enviaríamos partes metálicas y ellos las transformarían en piezas útiles para la construcción de las naves y ahora por su "jueguito" los artefactos no llegaran a tiempo y se atrasará el trabajo de tu padre- Le habló severamente causando temor en Bulma que sentía temblar su labio inferior como si quisiera romper en llanto.

-Yo lo siento tanto, no era mi intención- Unas pocas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules resbalando por sus mejillas que trataba de limpiárselas con las mangas de su sudadera, en verdad se sentía tan apenada.

-Ya no llores, hace unos minutos despegó una nueva nave al planeta y ya fueron en busca de la otra. Solamente quería saber cómo es que ocurrieron las cosas- Dijo esto y se marchó dejando a una Bulma todavía triste pero que ya había parado de llorar.

-Hasta ya se me quitó el hambre- Se fue de vuelta al laboratorio con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, este había sido un horrible día.

.

.

Bardock fue a encontrarse con su escuadrón que lo esperaba en el área de despegue, el Rey los mandó partir de inmediato hacia la Tierra ya que hacían falta esclavos para el mantenimiento de los cultivos del planeta y eran requeridos algunos cuantos para armar un grupo de trabajo junto con otros seres de otros planetas. Cuando llegó sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí esperándolo.

-Disculpen la demora, pero tuve un asunto que resolver- Se excusó y encendió su scouter para tener el último informe de sus naves.

-No importa, solo espero que no tardemos mucho. A decir verdad prefiero las misiones de conquistas que estas- Comentó Fasha mientras subía a su nave, ellos calcularon aproximadamente que tardarían una semana ya que el transporte para los terrícolas no era tan rápido como el de los saiyajins y para evitar riesgos tendrían que acoplarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque aún no me parece que nos haya dejado un trabajo así - Toma se acomodó su rastreador y al igual que sus otros compañeros y líder abordó su nave cerrándose las cinco al mismo tiempo y saliendo disparadas en dirección a la Tierra.

Ya en el espacio Bardock estaba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos del día, después de dejar sola a Bulma le informaron de la misión así que fue a buscar a su mujer para avisarle, le hubiera mandado un mensaje pero prefería verla en persona. Cuando llegó al lugar donde Gine trabaja se quedó observándola unos minutos junto a su pequeño hijo de 4 años, ya había pasado exactamente un año exactamente desde que había vuelto de conquistar un pequeño planeta de seres sumamente indefensos al que fue enviado un tiempo después de haber nacido por su bajo poder de pelea, tardó casi tres años en volver que era más o menos lo que se esperaba. Unos dos meses después de su regreso sufrió un accidente en el que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, fue entonces que ocurrió; al nacer y después de esos años en otro planeta Kakaroto, que es como se llama su hijo, tenía el carácter de todo saiyajin en el planeta (bueno la mayoría) pero al caer de ese barranco cambió totalmente. Se empezó a portar lo que se conoce como gentil, ya no gritaba ni golpeaba como solía hacer, ahora solo jugaba con lo que se encontrara ya sea plantas, animales e incluso personas. Era como si se le hubiera borrado la memoria. Al notar todos estos cambios él y otros saiyajins comenzaron a meterlo más en las peleas pero ya no reaccionaba de la misma manera, para ese tiempo Gine ya se había retirado del escuadrón y comenzó a trabajar en la distribución de carne en el planeta así que se dedicó al cuidado de Kakaroto y el pasó a segundo plano en la crianza de este.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, mirando a su familia que en el pasado no hubiera imaginado que algún día poseería. Se acercó finalmente a su esposa que lo recibió con una sonrisa al igual que su hijo, le contó acerca de su nueva misión y se despidió de ella dándose prisa de llegar al área de despegue. Estos pensamientos duraron únicamente unos segundos antes de que activara el modo de hibernación y así pasar al sueño profundo del que despertaría únicamente al llegar a su destino.

Mientras en el planeta Vegita ya había anochecido y todos sus habitantes ya habían caído del sueño, bueno algunos, porque otros se dedicaron a las actividades nocturnas y entre ellos estaba el príncipe de los saiyajins que apenas regresaba de las colinas rocosas ya un poco calmado con el único deseo de no ser molestado. Deseo que se cumplió los siguientes días en los que solo se dedicaba a entrenar para la siguiente misión que sería dentro de 2 semanas.

.

.

Una mañana Vegeta se despertó de un humor regular revisó el reloj colgado en la pared de enfrente viendo la hora, 6:30 de la mañana. Una hora más tarde de lo que acostumbraba para comenzar su entrenamiento, tal vez porque se la pasó la tarde del día anterior luchando con algunos saiyajins elite. Al ser sábado se dio el lujo de quedarse unos minutos más en su cama igual los demás empezaban sus actividades a las 7:00 am, podría esperar hasta esa hora. Muchos se sorprendían de que se tomara su papel de príncipe muy enserio ya que siendo todavía un chiquillo actuaba como si ya fuera un adulto y hacia más cosas de las que un saiyajin normal haría a esa edad y a otra más avanzada; pero era eso lo que le gustaba, mantenerse ocupado. Dio un rápido vistazo a su habitación, todo en orden y limpieza, nada fuera de la normalidad…excepto por un pequeño objeto.

POV VEGETA

¿Pero que hace esto aquí? ¿Cómo demonios llegó a mi habitación? Me levanté de mi cama y fui hasta el mueble donde estaba la caja, moviéndome despacio la tomé entre mis manos y la examiné; si, es la caja de la humana. Ahora que tenía tiempo podría obsérvala con más detalle, al principio cuando la vi creía que se trataba de un artefacto extraño e incluso una trampa pero después de que me explicó la terrícola pude comprender más o menos.

Voy y me siento de nuevo en mi cama para poder concentrarme mejor, bueno estaba claro que era una caja que hacia ruido cuando le dabas vuelta a esa palanca como ya lo había comprobado con anterioridad , lo que me desagrada es que son muchos colores para mi gusto y tiene una apariencia _tierna…_ pero que estupideces estoy diciendo. Sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de esas tontas ideas y la vuelvo a observar, se ve frágil, bueno no tanto ¿de que estará hecha? Lo único que me debe importar es como llegó aquí, de seguro lo trajo la humana pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo supo que aquí duermo yo? ¿Y cómo entró si se necesita de un código para poder hacerlo? Tendrá que responderme la muy atrevida. Por ahora ya no me dan ganas de matarla a comparación de hace unos días, tiene razón el clase baja no puedo desperdiciar mi energía en insectos insignificantes.

Regreso la caja a la mesa y voy a darme un baño, me cambio con mi traje de entrenamiento y salgo a desayunar algo. Normalmente me traen la comida, no me gusta compartir mi espacio con otros sujetos y tampoco utilizar el comedor real así que por hoy utilizaré la segunda opción. Antes de salir me coloco mi scouter y tomo la maldita caja, tal vez me encuentre a la humana por ahí.

Al llegar las sirvientas se ven sorprendidas, al parecer no esperaban que yo fuera a ir pero aun así saben lo que deben hacer porque salen de inmediato y vuelven al poco tiempo con mi comida. Cuando ya está todo servido veo que se enderezan y fijo mi mirada en la puerta por la que va llegando mi padre quien también se ve sorprendido por mi presencia.

-Príncipe, así que hoy me acompañaras en el desayuno- Me dice mientras se sienta en la cabeza del comedor, yo me encuentro a dos espacios a la derecha suya, no le respondo y empiezo a comer casi después de que le sirven a él. No hablamos nada más solo se escuchan los cubiertos chocando con el plato, por un momento deja de comer y yo lo veo de reojo dándome cuenta que observa la caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- Me pregunta mirándome a la cara, así que pasó mi bocado y observo la caja y luego a él.

-Una caja- Respondo simplemente tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Eso lo puedo ver, pero ¿de quién es?- Su rostro no se veía con alguna expresión más que con duda, pienso un momento la respuesta.

-De quien más seria- Trato de cortar la charla, me parece absurdo que me pregunte exactamente sobre eso.

-Bien-Fue lo único que me contesta antes de seguir con su comida a lo que lo imito y otra vez hay silencio hasta que se levanta por haber finalizado y al pasar al lado de mi escucho que me dice-Ve a entrenar- Cuando sale y me encuentro de nuevo solo suelto un bufido, por supuesto que ya se lo que debo hacer. Termino mi última porción y me levanto tomando la caja, no quiero estar cargándola todo el día así que decido hacer una visita al laboratorio.

FIN POV

.

.

Bulma ya se encontraba en su estación de trabajo pero no exactamente elaborando planos o realizando inventos. Este día le tocaba estudiar. Sus padres le pusieron desde que tenía 5 años un maestro robotizado para que le enseñara sobre todos los campos del conocimiento, ella insistió que podría hacerlo sola y así lo hizo las primeras veces pero solía escaparse para ayudarle al Dr. Briefs en el laboratorio, entonces prefirieron tomar medidas ya que no querían que su hija se quedara sin los conocimiento necesarios además de la ciencia. Obviamente estudiaba sobre la Tierra y además del planeta Vegita, esto hacia que Bulma se aburriera rápido. Y en ese momento se encontraba en sus lecciones de Historia (de la Tierra)

-La Primer Guerra Mundial fue un conflicto bélico global centrado en Europa que comenzó en el verano de 1914. La lucha terminó a finales del año 1918. Este conflicto involucró a todas las grandes potencias del mundo, se reunieron en dos alianzas opuestas: los Aliados y los Imperios Centrales- Escuchaba al robot maestro hablarle, la verdad le gustaba más cuando se trataba de otras cosas pero también sabía que no podía crecer siendo una ignorante.

-Disculpe maestro ¿puedo ir al baño?- Levanto la mano e hizo esta pregunta, quería despajarse un poco, aun sentía que era muy temprano para ponerse a estudiar así que recibiendo el consentimiento de su profesor dejó a un lado su lapicero y salió sin antes la orden de que no tardara mucho- Dios, ese maestro sí parece una persona normal.

Para llegar a los baños tenía que darse la vuelta ya que el laboratorio no cuenta con uno y tuvieron que instalarlo en la parte trasera de donde se encontraba o sea casi llegar a la salida y tomar un pasillo a la derecha hasta el fondo. Al menos este recorrido la haría respirar un poco de aire antes de regresar. Al salir del baño de mujeres, porque también estaba el de hombres, se iba secando las manos y al no fijarse cuando iba tomando la esquina para poder llegar al laboratorio chocó contra alguien tambaleándose hacia atrás y dejando salir un quejido.

-Lo sien…-Se detuvo cuando observo de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los saiyajins, lo miro un poco desconcertada ya que él no suele pasearse por allí y menos tan temprano según ella, pensó en disculparse por estrellarse contra el pero prefirió preguntar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa- Le respondió cortante y desviando la vista, a pesar de ya no querer asesinarla aún seguía molesto por lo que le había dicho y en cuanto la vio lo recordó. Bulma pensó lo mismo y creyó que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas pues no quería que su primer, si se le puede llamar amigo estuviera enojado con ella.

-Siento haberte dicho mono grosero-Bajo la cabeza apenada como si la estuvieran regañando pero al instante recupero la postura- ¡Pero tú fuiste el que empezó! Dijiste que lo arruinaría y puso sus manos en su cadera con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su boca de molestia pura.

-Tonterías- Vegeta no le hizo más caso y solo le entrego la pequeña caja musical que hasta el momento Bulma no se había percatado que llevaba- Capaz o incapaz. Déjame en paz- Y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para ahora si ir a entrenar. Bulma al verlo alejarse quiso correr para saber si la había perdonado o no, pero por lo visto la respuesta era negativa. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡Incapaz!- Le grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que no haya excusa que no la haya escuchado y al parecer funcionó porque el príncipe se detuvo casi al instante sin voltear a verla, Bulma caminó unos pasos hacia el pero nuevamente comenzó a caminar ignorándola de nuevo. La niña al observar su comportamiento notando como se alejaba en un arranque le aventó la caja a la cabeza que al ser un ataque inesperado Vegeta no pudo detenerlo estrellándose en el que por la sorpresa abrió los ojos pero que pasó al enojo al volver a la realidad "Esa humana ya me está hartando" Pensaba en su cabeza, dispuesto a hacer pagar a la pequeña se agachó y tomó la caja del suelo, cuando la encaró se percató de que ya no estaba y solamente se escuchó en el aire su voz chillona diciendo "Tu turno"

-Maldita sea, otra vez me quedé con esta estúpida caja- Se dijo a si mismo observando el objeto en sus manos, podría destruirlo como era su plan al principio pero por alguna extraña razón no quería, también tenía la opción de ir a buscar a Bulma y devolvérsela pero sería gastar más tiempo en tonterías así que la tomó y se dirigió a su sala intentando no pensar más en eso.

 **Ok, bueno ya sé que la historia se centra en Vegeta y Bulma y los sucesos del juego pero la parte de Bardock y su familia la incluí porque se me ocurrió algo que no es parte de la película pero que si afectará algunas cosas que pasan dentro de ella, además no quiero ir muy apresurada con esto tampoco durará mucho pero si me gustaría ser un poco más explícita con la situación.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y hasta pronto.**


	5. ¿El inicio de una Amistad?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

 **BIEN CREO QUE TARDÉ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO IMPORTA, REGRESÉ Y AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO. DISFRUTEN.**

Y así pasaron los días, Bulma retando a Vegeta y Vegeta retando a Bulma, claro muchas de estas apuestas se relacionaban en burlarse de los que pasaran por ahí o sabotear cosas, el que más era castigado con regaños era el pequeño príncipe, en varias ocasiones su padre lo descubrió haciendo cosas que afectaban al planeta y a los saiyajins y otras veces los demás habitantes se quejaron con el Rey de lo que estaban haciendo ambos niños, porque si, el rey ya sabía que Bulma estaba involucrada con el comportamiento de su hijo que aunque no había descuidado sus deberes como heredero a la corona en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a cometer esos actos tan ridículos para alguien de su estirpe.

 **FLASHBACKS**

 _-Humana tonta…mi turno… ¿Quién se cree?, solo es una mocosa estúpida- Vegeta iba murmurando en los pasillos con molestia- Si esa niña quiere guerra, guerra tendrá- Y con eso entró a la sala de entrenamiento olvidándose de su próxima venganza. Muy dentro de él sentía algo extraño, verdaderamente extraño que no lo podría definir, una alegría inexplicable cuando hablaba con Bulma, ¿Qué era eso? Cuando iba a sus misiones sentía felicidad al ver como se iba la vida en el cuerpo de los seres que eran víctimas de sus ataques, sentía alegría cuando ganaba una pelea e incluso cuando le servían su comida favorita; pero esa alegría que estaba experimentando ahora mismo era ajena a él. Tal vez se podría tratar que ahora tenía un nuevo pasatiempo, si, debía ser eso. Aunque el nunca admitiría que en realidad ya tenía una amiga._

…

 _-Oye tú, terrícola ¿Qué no se supone que a ti te toca?- Preguntó el príncipe a Bulma que estaba comiendo un dulce de cereza sentada en una roca a las afueras de castillo con Vegeta parado a una distancia considerable de ella._

 _-No, porque como yo no cumplí el reto entonces a ti te toca de nuevo- Contesto simplemente para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto con la boca- Creo que prefiero los de fresa._

 _Vegeta quedó pensativo por un momento_

 _Habían pasado alrededor de 3 días para que Bulma buscara a Vegeta, lo hubiera hecho antes pero su mamá se había puesto grave y afortunadamente la noche anterior su padre la pudo estabilizar con unos doctores y amigos suyos que hizo del área médica._

 _-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós. Debo volver al trabajo- Se despidió la niña enderezándose y dándole al saiyajin un dulce parecido al que ella había comido antes de irse de ahí. Vegeta lo vio con recelo y tomándolo únicamente con dos de sus dedos lo destrozo dejándolo caer al suelo y mirado por un instante como los pequeños trozos rojos se esparcieron en la tierra roja permitiendo que la ráfaga de aire que en ese momento pasó se los llevara._

…

 _-Sí, yo hablaré con él, puede retirarse- El rey Vegeta despachó al encargado de los calabozos del primer piso. El saiyajin de clase media le informó que vio como el príncipe destruyó las celdas matando a algunos esclavos en el proceso y dándoles la oportunidad a otros de poder escapar- Nappa mándale decir al príncipe que lo quiero ver ahora mismo- Habló por el scouter tamborileando los dedos como una muestra de enojo e impaciencia._

 _Después de unos minutos Vegeta apareció con una seriedad aparente, aunque claro él ya sabía para que lo había mandado llamar, solo esperaba ver la manera en que le iba a reclamar._

 _-Vegeta, en este momento quiero que me expliques ¿por qué rayos liberaste a los esclavos?- Se levantó intempestivamente de su trono hablándole fuertemente a su hijo._

 _-Yo no los libere, simplemente destruí las celdas pero no porque quisiera dejarlos escapar- Respondió sin titubeos y con la mirada fija en su progenitor que irradiaba dureza en su semblante._

 _-Entonces dime ¿Por qué las destruiste?_

 _-Porque quise hacerlo- Vegeta cruzó los brazos sintiéndose interrogado por algo que a los demás no les incumbía. En cambio el Rey comenzó a enojarse más que antes porque su propio hijo no lo tratara con completo respeto, ¿Qué no lo había educado correctamente? Tal vez no ha estado muy cerca de él pero se supone que debería saber que como el monarca que es lo tiene que respetar._

 _-Quiero que me escuches muy bien Vegeta, no quiero que me vuelvan a informar que has cometido actos desaprobatorios porque si no tendré que tomar medidas._

 _Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que respondiera-Como diga Rey- Diciendo esto Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió sin hacer caso de los súbditos que lo saludaban ni de la rara sensación de satisfacción que aquel encuentro con su padre provocó._

…

 _-Ya no sé qué hacer con él, no me hace caso y se la pasa haciendo lo que quiere junto a esa humana, tal vez debería matarla para que ya deje de provocar problemas. Imagínate, tan solo ayer se comió las provisiones de un mes. ¡Eso no es posible! Algo tengo que hacer- El rey se quejaba con su hombre de confianza de los malos comportamientos de su hijo, no entendía nada._

 _-Si me disculpa señor, yo le aconsejo que no mate a la terrícola. Cuando su padre muera ella será quien ocupe su lugar y tecnología como la que ahora tenemos, no podríamos conseguirla en otro lugar- Al lado del trono se encontraba Bardock, el creía que la solución no era matar a Bulma porque era el príncipe quien aceptaba hacer esas cosas, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba._

 _-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? Quedarme de brazos cruzando mirando como los dos destruyen el planeta, no, eso jamás._

 _-No creo que hagan eso, la niña no se ve que tenga la maldad suficiente para pensar eso y su hijo no creo que sea idiota para querer hacerlo- Aunque en su interior dudaba un poco de lo que llegaran algún día a hacer, esto daba mucho que deducir. La verdad le interesaba mucho saber cómo es que se conocieron y se involucraron en esto, pero eso no era algo importante en este momento. La prioridad ahora era resolverlo._

 _-No te guíes por las apariencias Bardock, aún no sabemos lo que planea esa mocosa. Dime ¿no has tenido otra visión?- Preguntó con una pizca de esperanza que le muestre lo que debía hacer, solo quería una señal, una simple señal, solo eso._

 _-No señor, pero tengo una idea de cómo podría controlar al príncipe Vegeta- Habló apoyando su mano derecha en su barbilla pensando en lo que se le había venido a la cabeza y que podría ser la solución._

…

 _-¡Dime que es una broma!- Vegeta le gritaba a Nappa que retrocedió un poco al ver la reacción de su amo, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe que en ese momento no sabía si explotaría literalmente._

 _-Lamento decirle que es verdad príncipe, me lo acaba de informar su padre hace un momento. Dijo que su misión de purga al planeta 0005k ha sido cancelada- Aunque trataba de hablar con firmeza en su interior temblaba de tan solo sentir la mirada intimidante del heredero al trono que mostraba al mismo tiempo sus colmillos aunque no grandes, si se podía notar a la vista filosos, como si de un momento a otro fuera a abalanzarse sobre él. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni cuando en el pasado lo han amenazado de muerte_

 _-¡¿Cómo se atreve mi padre a hacer eso?!- El chico gritaba tan alto que cualquiera en el área circundante podría escucharlo- ¡Largo de aquí!- Ahora dirigido a su guardaespaldas amenazó con una bola de energía que si no hubiera sido porque el saiyajin obedeció sin chistar y salió rápidamente de allí tirándose al suelo le hubiera tocado directo en el pecho. Cuando el humo de las paredes quemadas se dispersó se pudo ver el agujero que llegaba hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Vegeta quería explicaciones que le demandaría al Rey, esto definitivamente no se quedaría así, no podía._

…

 _Después de hablar con el Rey y reclamarle por qué hizo semejante cosa de cancelar su misión, este le explicó que los motivos eran su pésima actitud y comportamiento que había estado teniendo y además le tenía que dar una noticia._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACKS**_

Por otra parte Bulma también fue regañada por su padre algunas veces cuando lo que hacía se salía de control, muchas veces el rey o soldados de este la amenazaron a ella y al Dr. Briefs que si seguía acercándose a su hijo sufrirían las consecuencias, pero eso no impidió que la niña continuara viéndose con Vegeta para intercambiarse la caja musical que a pesar de hacerse ya a la idea de tener que quedarse en el planeta aún continuaba molesto pensando una forma de desquitarse. Eso hasta que en una ocasión el Rey tuvo la "cortesía" de invitar a su nuevo aliado, Freezer a una cena en su honor donde ambos darían a conocer las condiciones del pacto y las obligaciones de cada uno, claro Freezer aceptó la invitación. Antes de esta cena se daría una ceremonia en el estadio del planeta donde estarían presentes todos los saiyajins, habitantes y trabajadores del castillo incluyendo al padre de Bulma.

Residencia de Los Briefs

-Debes lucir preciosa mi niña- La Sra. Briefs a pesar de su grave estado de salud en el que mayor parte del día debe encontrarse en reposo estaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Bulma buscando lo mejor de su ropa para que su hija lo pueda usar en la ceremonia a la que acompañaría a su padre, al principio el Dr. No estaba convencido de llevarla ya que podría causar problemas pero al final la carita que hizo Bulma y las palabras de su esposa lo hicieron aceptar.

-Pero mamá ni siquiera sé cómo es ese tal Freezer- La pequeña argumentaba mientras se probaba un hermoso vestido de color blanco que al lucirlo resaltaba su belleza infantil y la blanca y limpia piel, su madre decidió peinarla con unas trenzas desde enfrente y unírselas haciendo un chongo colocando al final una linda tiara plateada y calzando unos pequeños zapatos blancos con sus mallas.

-Para eso lo vas a ir a conocer cariño- Tosió parando en su labor- Y cuando llegues quiero que me digas si es muy guapo.

-¡Mamá! Pero que cosas dices, escuché que es un hombre malo- Le dijo Bulma a su madre que seguía sonriendo a pesar de que se notaba algo cansada, ella pensaba que la Sra. Briefs era muy optimista aunque estuviera enferma, así que por un lado se sentía feliz de que no perdiera esa alegría.

-Por cierto amor dime como te va con tu amiguito- La mujer se sentó en la cama junto a su hija que movía los pies esperando la llegada de su papá.

-Pues bien, no es tan malo como parece, aunque luego si es algo cruel con los demás- Suspiró recordando una ocasión en que un extraño ser de color azul no le entregó su traje de entrenamiento como debía y Vegeta le disparó y lo dejó allí tirado, al principio se impactó por la insensibilidad del pequeño saiyajin y vio como otros sujetos parecidos lo recogían y se lo llevaban a quien sabe dónde. Pensó que así eran todos los de su raza así que prefirió no pensar más en eso aunque todavía se repetía en sus sueños aquella imagen. Nunca había presenciado un asesinato en persona tan cerca, solo desde muy lejos, pero esa vez se encontraba a tan solo unos metros que hasta ganas le habían dado de llorar y gritar, no habló con Vegeta en todo el día, simplemente no podía verlo. Tan solo pensar en ese saiyajin de 8 años le rememoraba ese episodio trágico, le contó a su padre y lloró solo un poco pero aun así no logró calmar todo su dolor, le pareció tan horrible ese suceso, como ese rayo de energía atravesó el corazón del sujeto botando unas gotas de sangre a la pared de piedra y algunas otras a los que lo rodeaban. Todo esto en un solo instante, un instante que hubiera deseado no haberlo vivido a su corta edad. La madre de Bulma comenzó a toser al mismo tiempo que entraba el Dr. Briefs y se acercaba cariñosamente a ella.

-Hija, adelántate y sube al auto en lo que llevó a tu mamá a nuestra habitación- La levantó y la ayudó a caminar al otro cuarto, Bulma le hizo caso pero antes se acercó a su madre para besarla como despedida, rezaba a Kami que se sanara pronto, era lo que más deseaba. Terminada la muestra de afecto la pequeña se dirigió al auto flotante, lo observo un momento. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida en donde nacieron sus padres? La Tierra. Tal vez tendrían una casa más grande, tendría muchos más juguetes de los que ya tenía, porque hasta eso tenía lujos que ella a veces consideraba necesarios posiblemente por ser solo una niña. Su padre eventualmente viajaba a su planeta de origen para conseguir algunas cosas que requerían y claro le traía cosas a ella y su madre de las pocas ciudades que quedaron en pie. Si, muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, pero eso sí, su amor por las fresas nunca, además de que creía en los cuentos donde algún día llegaría su príncipe azul a rescatarla.

…

El camino al lugar citado fue largo por su ubicación cercana a las montañas del norte, a esa distancia podían ver a los saiyajins y otros seres alrededor del sitio que estaba en la cima de un enorme volcán grisáceo y rocoso a primera vista intimidante, además del clima de esa tarde que no era muy favorecedor, se podía divisar que por la noche llovería debido a las nubes oscuras que ensombrecían la superficie y que apenas dejaban traspasar unos rayos del sol vespertino que en unas horas se ocultaría. El estadio dentro del cráter del volcán se encontraba rodeado de la roca al igual que las gradas enormes en las que súbditos podrían tomar lugar mientras que la realeza se ubicaba en el área más alta en la que se formaba un balcón con vista al centro donde se encontraba el trono del Rey y a su lado los asientos en donde estarían el príncipe Vegeta, Freezer y sus hombres, asimismo para poder llegar hasta la entrada se subía por unas escaleras de piedra situadas en el frente dando directo con la enorme puerta de madera reforzada por la que pasaban los habitantes del planeta Vegita, al ser de una inmensa altura el volcán el subir los escalones sin tener condición podía llegar a transformarse en una ardua tarea por lo que los que tenían el beneficio de volar lo hacían como primera opción. Para cuando Bulma y el Dr. Llegaron ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde, la ceremonia comenzaba a las 4:30. Ellos subieron a la cima con facilidad gracias a su medio de transporte flotante.

-A veces me pregunto cómo sería volar- Exclamaba Bulma mientras miraba a través de la ventana del auto a los saiyajins como se movían con tanta agilidad por los cielos, además de rememorar una conversación de hace algunos días con su madre en que ella le dijo que era capaz de volar, dudó un instante pero al ver la determinación de la mujer esas vacilaciones se disiparon, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando se detuvo y le prometió que pronto lo haría. Oh, como esperaba por ese día. Volvió su mente al presente al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Qué buena idea me has dado hija. Tal vez por fin podré realizar el sueño de Tama- Se acomodó su cigarrillo mientras daba la vuelta al estadio buscando un lugar en donde estacionarse.

-¿De Tama?- Bulma lo miró extrañada, no entendía porque metía al gato negro de su padre en la conversación.

-Sí, una vez me contó que le gustaría volar pero no se me ocurría como podría hacerlo hasta ahorita que dijiste eso- Acomodó el auto en la parte trasera del edificio, al bajar se sentía un poco de aire que hizo que Bulma cerrara los ojos para evitar que el polvo que se desprendía del suelo se colara a sus ojos. Caminaron hacia la entrada por la que todos pasaban en un orden de 2 filas, los habitantes del planeta y en la otra los que trabajan para el Rey.

-¡Wow!- Bulma estaba impresionada por la grandeza del lugar, mientras iba a la zona donde les tocaba estar miraba como todos los demás se hacían espacio en las gradas que rodeaban el núcleo de la edificación, instintivamente volteo su mirada hacia la parte superior donde se supone que va la familia real que en esos momentos aún se encontraba vacía sin contar a unos cuantos sirvientes que arreglaban un poco el espacio. Aun así a ella le parecía que le faltaba algo de color y luminosidad. Junto a su padre se sentaron al lado de los ayudantes del laboratorio en la segunda fila de arriba hacia abajo dando en ese instante las 4:30 hora exacta en la que se daría comienzo a la ceremonia.

Se escuchan unas trompetas y se ve como por una segunda entrada llegan el Rey y su hijo el príncipe caminando el último unos pasos atrás del monarca, al llegar al centro se detienen y se paran uno al lado de otro al coro desentonado de los saiyajins que aclaman por su rey que después de unos minutos levanta la mano derecha pidiendo silencio, en ese mismo momento por la misma entrada se da paso el trono flotante de Freezer que avanza hasta donde están los saiyajins elite junto a Zarbon y Dodoria que muestran su típica cara de burla y maldad. Frente a frente padre e hijo colocan su mano derecha en el corazón como muestra de saludo y respeto al emperador que lo recibe con una sonrisa de lado, de nuevo en posición de firmes los cinco se dirigen al balcón. Al llegar el Rey Vegeta das tres pasos hacia adelante asomándose por el barandal dando cara a todos los presentes.

-Pueblo de Vegetasei, me siento honrado en ser gobernante del planeta con los seres más poderosos de la galaxia- Al pronunciar esto Freezer frunce ligeramente el ceño torciendo la boca con disgusto disimulado- Tal vez seamos de los guerreros con más fuerza pero eso no quita el que necesitemos de una alianza para dispersar nuestra influencia por todo el universo y es por esto que les presento a nuestro nuevo aliado el emperador Freezer.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, algunos con porras otros con abucheos escuchándose un enorme bullicio por el que Freezer se atrevió a asomarse con una sonrisa saludando a sus nuevos "aliados" con sus brazos levantados al aire.

-Estoy tan alegre de esta unión entre los saiyajins y mi raza, les aseguro que de ahora en adelante su vida cambiara por completo… _monitos_ -Dicho lo último en un susurro volvió a su lugar entre sus lacayos sin hacer caso al bufido del príncipe Vegeta que rodó los ojos con las palabras del lagarto.

-Como ya escucharon mis fieles súbditos, ahora daré paso a las condiciones del contrato que hemos firmado con anterioridad- Leyendo uno por uno los puntos se llevó casi 2 horas en las que la mayoría escuchaban atentos y otros deseaban que ya terminara.

Después de que el rey anunciara unas cosas más llegó la hora de retirarse, los saiyajins de clase alta fueron los invitados a las cena en honor de Freezer que sería en el palacio, para esto todos se dirigieron al lugar acordado que había sido decorado para la ocasión con alfombras rojas y objetos de los mejores metales y piedras preciosas que se conocían. Desde la entrada se extendía la finísima tela importada con detalles dorados en los bordes que llegaba hasta la puerta del comedor y que continuaba pasándose debajo del mueble de más de tres metros que lucía un mantel color blanco transparente y por el que comenzaban a ser dejadas encimas los alimentos cocinados ese mismo día para el importantísimo evento. El olor a carne, legumbres, vino e incluso frutas y verduras podía ser percibido en la enorme habitación rodeada de ventanales de cristal que asomaban los rayos anaranjados de sol que estaba próximo a ocultarse.

…

-Bien, es hora de irnos a casa hija- El Dr. Briefs iba conduciendo hacia su vivienda mientras Bulma en el asiento trasero observaba la pequeña caja musical que llevaba oculta dentro de una bolsa rosa y que dejó en el auto durante la ceremonia, recordaba como la había obtenido la última vez.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Eres una estúpida, por tu culpa cancelaron mi misión- Vegeta estaba realmente molesto, por su culpa su padre lo castigo de la peor manera que pudo hacer- Todo porque esos esclavos huyeron ahora me tendré que quedar aquí- Cruzó los brazos sentándose en el escalón de la entrada de su nueva sala de entrenamiento._

 _-Tú fuiste el que decidió hacerlo- Bulma varias veces lo retaba a cosas que ella sabía podía beneficiar a ella o a los esclavos y esa vez fue pensando en eso, además deliberaba que él pudo haber dicho que no y dijo que si- Fue tu culpa- Cerró los ojos cruzándose de igual forma de brazos y volteando la cara a otro lado._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Vegeta se paró en un santiamén al escuchar la insolencia de la niña, ¿su culpa? Pero que atrevimiento, apretó los dientes haciendo puños sus manos, pero se detuvo al oír que unos pasos se acercaban y asomándose pudo ver de quien se trataba._

 _-Príncipe, vine a ver cómo va en su entrenamiento- Nappa se aproximó hacia su amo pero al ver quien se encontraba con él frunció el ceño emitiendo un gruñido- ¿Qué hace aquí esta humana?- Preguntó a nadie en particular sin dejar de observarla- Se supone que debe estar trabajando, no perdiendo el tiempo._

 _Bulma le seguía teniendo miedo al enorme saiyajin que tan solo verlo se atemorizaba que le hiciera daño, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para retirarse pero se detuvo en cuanto escucho la voz del príncipe._

 _-Eso es algo que no te importa- Respondió Vegeta mirándolo de igual forma golpeteando su pie derecho contra el suelo- Ahora largo._

 _-Pero joven Vegeta, esa chiquilla solo quiere distraerlo, ni siquiera sabemos si podemos confiar en ella- Nappa se defendió sin comprender como es que permitía que estuviera allí Bulma. El rey ya le había comentado algo y le ordenó que alejara a la terrícola de su hijo, pero no contaba con que el príncipe le dijera a él que se fuera en lugar de ella._

 _-Te di una orden Nappa- Sin cambiar su tono de voz Vegeta volvió a repetir su mandato que esta vez acató sin olvidar darle una mirada rápida a la niña que lo observaba irse con la boca entreabierta y dando otro gruñido se alejó de allí._

 _-Gracias- Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta que aun miraba en la dirección por la que se había ido su sirviente y que al oír la suave voz de la niña la miró de reojo sin expresión alguna._

 _-No lo hice por ti- Ahora si la volteó a ver completamente- Es solo que a veces me desespera- Y terminando de decir esto se volvió a sentar lanzando hacia el frente una pequeña roca que encontró._

 _-Ya veo- Bulma no sabía que más decir, tal vez debería irse, pero en lugar de eso preguntó- ¿Y dónde guardas la caja?_

 _Vegeta alzo su mirada hacia ella que se paró a un metro aproximadamente de él- No tengo porque responder eso- Y antes de que otro pensamiento se cruzara por su mente o hiciera algo más esbozó una sonrisa de lado de la que dejó salir una pequeña risa._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- Bulma creyendo que se reía de ella puso las manos en la cadera e hizo un puchero con la boca- Dímelo ahora mismo._

…

 _Nappa iba caminado por los pasillos del castillo murmurando blasfemias de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos- Maldita humana, ya se las verá conmigo cuando se lo cuente al rey- Antes de ir al trono real hizo una pequeña parada en sus aposentos para recoger una tablilla de metal que llevaría de igual forma para entregársela a su majestad y de paso decirle sobre Bulma, al entrar dejó entreabierta la compuerta metálica ya que no tardaría mucho tiempo, fue hacia su escritorio y abrió el cajón izquierdo removiendo algunas cosas hasta encontrar su objetivo._

 _Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación se escuchó un pequeño susurro diciendo "capaz o incapaz" y lo próximo que ocurrió fue que el soldado gigante cayó al suelo noqueado._

 _Para cuando despertó se encontraba muy mareado y desorientado, le dolía una de sus piernas y la frente que recibió el impacto al caer, se sobó la zona afectada haciendo una mueca de dolor, no recordaba nada, solo que había ido a su cuarto por algo para llevárselo al rey y hablarle de lo que pasó con el príncipe cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro. La compuerta estaba cerrada, no supo quién fue el que lo atacó pero lo descubriría, para despejarse un poco entró al baño personal a echarse un poco de agua en el rostro pero no podía caminar muy bien y tenía que cojear un poco, maldijo su mala suerte y lo siguiente que hizo fue prender la luz del cubículo no tan grande pero si lo suficiente para sentirse cómodo; con la cabeza gacha abrió la llave de agua tomando un poco con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos se la restregó en todo el rostro pero al instante sintió que algo no estaba bien así que levantó rápidamente la vista hacia el espejo cristalino que se hallaba de frente a él en la parte superior del lavabo y lo que vio le produjo un espasmo que lo hizo caminar involuntariamente hacia atrás chocando con la pared y abriendo los ojos como dos platos se volvió a acercar al espejo examinándose con las manos la cara._

 _Estaba calvo. Solo se veían unos cuantos mechones de cabello en toda su cabeza, ni mechones eran, más bien parecían tiras delgadas de pelo. Su precioso cabello, pero quien se había atrevido a dejarlo así, porque además de eso le habían cortado un trozo de su bigote dejándolo asimétrico y de una forma espantosa. Con las manos se tocaba la cabeza y la parte de arriba de sus labios; definitivamente haría pagar al culpable de eso, todo esto lo murmuraba mirando furiosamente su reflejo propio en el espejo, en cuanto tuviera de frente al desgraciado que tuvo la osadía de dejarle calvo lo haría…Se detuvo abriendo aún más los ojos negros cuando por su mente se cruzó la imagen de la causante de ese crimen, salió del baño y lo primero que vio fueron unas tijeras tiradas en el suelo con algunos cabellos aun en sus puntas filosas, se agachó para tomarlas y en cuanto las tuvo en su mano lanzó un gritó y las aventó hacia una de las paredes para al instante lanzar un rayo de ki pulverizándolas sin dejar rastro de ellas. Después de eso salió de su habitación hecho una rabia yendo directamente con el rey. Todo eso lo pudieron observar los dos niños escondidos detrás de las ventanas del dormitorio que daban al exterior mientras Vegeta le pasaba la caja musical a Bulma por detrás de ellos y que no paraba de reír._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ese fue uno de los retos más divertidos que hubo según recordaba, sentía que explotaría de la risa, es más en ese momento volvió esa sensación de querer reír sin parar. También recordaba que lo pudo noquear gracias a que ella sabía aplicar inyecciones, en caso de una emergencia, y lo que le dio en ese momento fue una pequeña dosis de anestesia, aunque no contó con que no duraría mucho dejando su trabajo incompleto. Claro que también trajo sus consecuencias porque ese mismo día fue llamada por el rey que estuvo a punto de matarla y que si no hubiera sido porque su padre imploro que le perdonara comprometiéndose a que no volvería a repetirse algo así no estaría en ese momento por el camino hacia su casa, además de Bardock que también ayudo a que no le hiciera daño. Y lo cumplió, Vegeta y ella no se volvieron a reunir para intercambiar la caja más que un par de veces debido al anuncio de la ceremonia de Freezer que mantuvo muy ocupado a todos incluyéndola. La siguiente vez que vio a Nappa lucia muy diferente, se había quedado completamente pelón y el bigote se lo recortó para dejarlo parejo, la verdad le sentaba mejor ese look, se veía más maduro o eso le dijo cuándo se quedaron solo otra ocasión porque esperaban al soldado Bardock y al mensajero.

Al llegar a su casa corrió rápidamente para ir a saludar a su madre pero al ver que se hallaba dormida decidió no despertarla, fue a su habitación y cambió la caja a otra bolsa pero esta ocasión una de color negro que se veía un poco formal a pesar de los brillantes de destellaban en la orilla.

-Papá, ¿puedo salir a caminar por el pueblo?- Preguntó dulcemente a su padre que estaba sentado en el sofá observando un folder con papeles en su interior mientras encendía otro cigarro.

-Si hija, solo ponte tu túnica - Le respondió despreocupadamente sin dejar de ver los papeles, Bulma contenta fue a su armario a buscar la ropa y poniéndosela apresuradamente se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre dando brinquitos hacia la salida- No te metas en problemas- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

BULMA POV

¡Genial! Como ya era algo tarde decidí des encapsular mi moto y montándome sobre ella emprendí rumbo al castillo. Si, ya sé que le mentí a mi papá pero es por una buena causa. Dos días atrás me encontré con el príncipe cuando fui a reparar una falla en su cámara de entrenamiento, como fue rápido y tenía que ir por unos materiales a la bodega para mi padre solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, además de que no es muy platicador.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-¿Y ya estás listo para la ceremonia?- Reafirmaba un pequeño tornillo en el tablero de la entrada, tenía dificultades cuando querías entrar o salir._

 _-No, ni me importa- El no dejaba de hacer esos raros movimientos, me pareció que fue algo grosero conmigo al responderme así, y como no tolero las groserías decidí no responderle más._

 _Al terminar comprobé que funcionara correctamente y así lo hizo, ya me iba cuando me detuve al recordar que me olvidaba de algo. Volví unos pasos y me acerqué a Vegeta que seguía echando sus puños hacia adelante y hacia atrás, aunque se haya portado mal conmigo no podía irme sin despedirme y así lo hice- Adiós Vegeta, nos vemos en la cena- Entonces vi cómo se detuvo._

 _-¿La cena? Querrás decir ceremonia humana tonta- Hice una cara de disgusto al oír cómo me llamaba, como era posible que aún no se aprendiera mi nombre._

 _-Bulma, me llamo Bulma. Y si, dije en la cena- Le aclaré las dos cosas y tomando mi caja de herramientas que dejé en el suelo me dispuse a retirarme._

 _-¿Qué, irás a la cena?- Me volvió a cuestionar, ¿Qué no entendía? No sé qué le veía de raro a que yo fuera- Se nota que no estás bien informada, para que lo sepas solo los saiyajins de clase alta estaremos allí, no seres inferiores._

 _Sentía mi cara roja del enojo, como se atrevía a decir que yo soy un ser inferior. Es más soy más inteligente que toda esa bola de monos salvajes, pero no podía arriesgarme a decirle eso de nuevo, ahora si era seguro que acabaría conmigo y solo pude decirle una cosa- Te apuesto a que estoy allí ese día- Le quería probar que podía hacerlo._

 _-Capaz o incapaz- Me miró con burla en sus ojos dudando de mis habilidades, mono engreído._

 _-Capaz- Y dándome la vuelta me fui de allí, ya vería ese tonto, no porque solo sea una niña no significa que no pueda hacer lo que me propongo._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y ahora voy para allá, la caja me la entregó ese día y desde entonces la guardo. A veces cuando estoy sola sin nada que hacer y sin nada que estudiar escucho la musiquita que proviene de ella, puedo ver que ya me estoy acercando cada vez más al castillo, espero que mi lindo peinado no se haya arruinado.

FIN POV

Rápidamente llegó por la puerta trasera pero todo era vigilado por los saiyajins, así que aprovechando que había unas grandes rocas se ocultó y se sacó la capa negra llevando únicamente su bolso con la cajita dentro. Deslizándose hábilmente y escondiéndose entre piedras y arboles grandes y secos pudo llegar a la pequeña entrada por la que usualmente pasaba todos los días, abriéndola con sumo cuidado pudo darse pasó hacia el interior cuidando que no la descubrieran y aprovechando que los scouters no podían rastrear su energía por lo débil que era entró sin preocupación alguna.

 **Hola, hola. ¿Cómo están? Yo con muchos deberes, bueno aquí la continuación y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Trataré de subir cada semana o cada dos, no sé, depende mucho de mi tiempo.**

 **Si gustan dejen reviews para saber cómo les pareció, y si no me conformo con que les agrade.**

 **HASTA PRONTO**


	6. Platicas que llevan al desastre

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

 **¡HOLA! Otra vez tardé en actualizar ¿no? Bueno como sea ya me urgía hacerlo porque no tendré mucha oportunidad hasta dentro de un pequeño tiempo, si lo sé es algo corto pero lo bueno es que hay ciertas cosas "interesantes" Jaja ok no, bueno a leer.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar. Solo un poco, ni se emocionen.**

 **Advertencia: Temas que afectan la sensibilidad de algunos. Ni tanto, no me hagan caso.**

Los pasillos del castillo eran vigilados por un guardia cada cinco metros, únicamente los que estaban cerca del salón donde estaba siendo llevada a cabo la reunión eran iluminados con lámparas colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra. En ese momento casi nadie transitaba por el palacio estando prácticamente desierto. El silencio inundaba la construcción donde solo algunos murmullos se escuchaban a lo lejos haciéndose cada vez más inaudibles si te internabas a la oscuridad que no era iluminada por ningún foco ni ninguna antorcha.

Bulma caminaba a través de esos pasillos negros que no eran resguardados por nadie y que estaban en penumbra si no fuera por algunas luces que provenían de las ventanas debido a que el sol oculto por las nubes no permitía que iluminara más allá. Al principio le fue fácil pasar desapercibida pero conforme se iba acercando a su destino se dio cuenta el por qué su "amigo" dudaba que fuera a llegar, se detuvo en la esquina del muro observando a los saiyajins que resguardaban la entrada del recinto.

-¿Y ahora como se supone que voy a entrar?- Se preguntó en voz baja, frunció el ceño pensando que sería más difícil de lo que imaginó. "Tal vez debí quedarme con mi capa" Antes de seguir lamentándose agudizó su oído cuando logró escuchar algunos pasos acercándose, rápidamente divisó un pilar cerca de ella y corriendo con toda la agilidad que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía se ocultó detrás de él para evitar ser sorprendida.

-Como los detesto, me encantaría que algún día…-Una voz femenina hizo eco en el aire acompasado por el sonido de unas ruedas metálicas chocando con el suelo de piedra grisácea.

-No hables así de ellos en este lugar, según sé pueden oír hasta el zumbido de una mosca a un kilómetro, ni que decir si te llegan a escuchar- Otra voz resonó aunque en un tono más bajo disipándose por el mismo sonido de las ruedas. Bulma asomó un poco la cabeza logrando distinguir dos figuras de lo que parecían mujeres pero de otra raza distinta a la suya y a la saiyajin. Su cabeza ovalada terminaba en una punta donde se ubicaba su boca, más arriba unos orificios de lo que debería ser la nariz y otro poco más alejado unos ojos no tan grandes de color distinto en cada criatura siendo los de una marrón y la otra verdes. Su piel de color morado les daba un aspecto bizarro además de no ser muy altas asustando a la niña que las comparaba con los personajes de una historia que una vez le leyó su madre.

-¡Espera! Olvidé la última charola, voy por ella- Y vio como una salía disparada hacia la dirección en que venían mientras la otra se recargaba en el carrito metálico que era cubierto por un mantel blanco lo suficientemente largo para ocultar las llantas del aparato. Bulma al instante sintió una chispa prenderse en su cabeza y formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se aseguró que nadie se diera cuenta y se acercó sigilosamente al carrito, rápidamente se introdujo en la parrilla baja compuesta por varillas metálicas en las que al momento en el que Bulma se posó en ellas quedó atorada del pie derecho, antes de que soltara un quejido cubrió su boca y cerrando los ojos comenzó a moverlo tratando de zafarlo en vano, de pronto su corazón se comenzó a acelerar al sentir como el carro se movía arrastrando su miembro, el miedo empezó a invadir a la pequeña cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso a las sirvientas al comedor real en el que al instante se escucharon gritos festejando la llegada de las bebidas.

Intentando olvidarse de su actual situación con una de sus manos removió un poco la tela para poder hacer un pequeño espacio donde ver, lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fue una enorme pierna, abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba junto al Rey quien hablaba con alguien más a su lado. Ocultándose nuevamente escuchó como las alienígenas les ofrecían vino a los saiyajins, después de un minuto vio como una mano se metía en su escondite dejando una copa con un poco de la bebida, Bulma siempre sintió curiosidad sobre como sabia ese líquido rojizo de con olor a uva, así que tomando la copa entre sus dedos la acercó lentamente a su boca para poder degustar un poco de ella, al ser un simple sorbo comenzó a saborearlo.

"Ughhhh, pero que horrible" pensó formando una mueca de asco con sus labios intentando quitarse con la mano el sabor de su lengua. De pronto sintió como el carro se movía nuevamente unos metros hasta detenerse por completo, asomó completamente su cabeza al oír muchas voces y pasos pudiendo ver lo que parecía la cocina, le pareció un lugar gigantesco y con las paredes tan altas como torres, había 2 puertas de las que entraban y salían sirvientes con charolas, platos, vasos y cubiertos, sucios y limpios, en uno de los lados notó las estufas prendidas con cientos de ollas hirviendo o asando los manjares que eran servidos para la cena así como estantes que contenían frascos grandes y chicos con especias, a la derecha de uno de estos muebles observó una tercera puerta que fue abierta por un sirviente con piel grisácea que sacaba un enorme trozo de carne roja pálida que al instante soltó dentro de una cacerola llena de agua en una de las parrillas.

Bulma quiso salir pero al recordar que se encontraba en aprietos volvió a hacer un intento jalando su pierna con ambas manos, ya para ese momento comenzaba a desesperarse y como última opción se jaló con todo su cuerpo hacia atrás sintiendo como su pie resbalaba hacia su libertad pero con tan mala suerte que por el fuerte impulso salió volando del carrito dando hasta unos costales con arroz en los que se estrelló dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Auuchhh- Exclamó sobándose la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos reteniendo una pequeña lagrima rebelde que quería salir de sus ojos azules, dejando pasar el sufrimiento se puso de pie notando que nadie parecía hacerle caso, planchó con sus manitas el vestido arrugado y se acomodó la tiara en su cabeza, volviendo a asomarse en su transporte temporal tomó su bolso donde llevaba la caja musical y asegurándose que no haya sufrido algún daño se dispuso a salir por una de las puertas.

…

Mientras tanto en la mesa se hallaban todos los presentes comiendo y bebiendo de los exquisitos alimentos que los esclavos llevaban a cada minuto. Bardock sentado a la derecha del monarca masticaba la pierna asada que tomó y tomando un sorbo de su copa prosiguió a escuchar la conversación entre el rey y Freezer.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eso yo ya lo tengo resuelto- Pronunciaba el lagarto morado llevándose a la boca una uva del platón frente a él. Al empezar el banquete iniciaron a la par su conversación acerca de los recursos con los que contaban y los planetas de donde extraían los recursos necesarios para vivir, por supuesto el saiyajin no le dio información más que la básica, tampoco podía confiar en el al 100%.

-Bien, me quedo tranquilo por eso- Volteó a ver a su hijo que se encontraba al lado de su soldado de confianza, desde que llegaron no había dicho una palabra, seguramente seguía molesto por el nuevo trato pero tendría que acostumbrarse; al menos eso pensaba. Vio como Bardock le habló al oído a su primogénito que únicamente respondió con un no frunciendo aún más el ceño y alzando la mirada hacia la pared frente a él-Bardock, necesito que vayas por el documento que te mostré en la mañana a mi escritorio- Observó cómo el saiyajin se levantó acatando la orden.

-Ahora si me lo permiten quisiera saber qué es lo que piensa tu hijo-Freezer habló al Rey quien volteo a ver al chico que al escuchar a Freezer dirigió su mirada a este con expresión de dureza.

-No tengo nada que opinar- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, su padre le había advertido que debía comportarse con el sujeto si quería tener su misión de vuelta claro que tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo entablar conversación con el ser que arruinaría su vida.

-Vaya no pensé que fueras tan tímido, pero bueno estoy seguro que te adaptaras pronto a mi modo de hacer las cosas- Con una sonrisa perversa cortó la charla para volver a su conversación con el Rey quien agradeció internamente que su crío se haya comportado.

POV VEGETA

Suspiro fastidiado antes de tomar de mi copa, no entiendo porque pasa tan lento el tiempo. Veo el reloj y marca las siete de la tarde, que aburrimiento estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada, todavía estuviera mejor pero no, el ser que más odio hasta ahorita se encuentra frente a mí y para empeorar el muy idiota se empeña en hablarme "Estoy ansioso porque el pequeño príncipe comience a trabajar para mí, será lo mejor que le pueda ocurrir" Aun lo recuerdo diciéndome eso hace un rato pero como vio que lo ignoré prefirió irse a platicar con mi padre aunque los tipos que lo acompañan siguen mirándome con burla, si no fuera por el dichoso trato ya les hubiera quitado esa maldita sonrisa de la cara.

Miro hacia el reloj. ¿Por qué no llega aun? Ya me lo suponía, es demasiado tonta y débil para poder cumplir el reto, cuando la vea me burlare por ser tan ingenua de querer sobrepasar la autoridad saiyajin, creo que en unos minutos más me iré de allí, cualquier cosa es mejor que continuar en este lugar. Nuevamente veo las manecillas moviéndose lo que para mí es una eternidad. Podría estar entrenando en este momento en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Espera a alguien?- Escucho como me habla el clase baja a mi lado, y a él que le importa lo que yo haga así que le respondo únicamente con un no a ver si me deja tranquilo, la verdad no sé cómo mi padre le tiene confianza a este tipo si ni siquiera es un élite, veo en silencio como se levanta por órdenes del Rey, cuando yo ocupe su puesto haré que cambien muchas cosas en este lugar. De nuevo el idiota de Freezer me habla, no tolero su presencia aunque es un aliado o lo que sea. Ya no soporto estar aquí, mejor me voy.

FIN POV

-Padre me retiro- Sin esperar la respuesta del saiyajin Vegeta se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de siquiera llegar a cruzarla escuchó un sonidito que le llamaba.

- _Psss príncipe_ \- El pequeño susurro lo hizo detenerse en seco y volteando hacia el lado donde creyó que provenía dio unos pasos acercándose hacia el enorme pilar adornado con una cinta roja al mismo tiempo que lograba distinguir a la emisora del murmullo.

-Mph, así que si viniste- Habló socarronamente mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando a la niña que se escondía detrás de la columna-¿Por qué no sales?

-Porque me pueden ver- Frunció sus delgadas cejas por la burla del saiyajin- Así que me quedo con la caja- Levantó el bolso negro que llevaba colgado en su brazo.

-Ya la tenías- Vegeta comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida pero lentamente, Bulma al verlo alejarse abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿tanto se arriesgó para esto?

-Ey, ¿A dónde vas?- Quiso salir de su escondite pero corría el peligro de que la descubriesen así que como último recurso dijo-Quédate conmigo, capaz o incapaz-"Eso sonó muy tonto" Se repitió en su mente pero no podía permitir que la dejara allí sola, el príncipe se detuvo y devolvió sus pasos hacia la pequeña humana que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Capaz. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto una vez allí, Bulma abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, pensaba que no sabía realmente a lo que había ido.

-No lo sé- Dijo finalmente volteando a ver hacia los invitados que reían y conversaban entre ellos, entonces recordó a sus padres y las muchas historias que le contaron sobre fiestas y cenas a las que alguna vez fueron en la Tierra, queriendo romper el hielo se atrevió a preguntar-¿Y tu mamá?-Pregunto sin dejar de ver la escena de una saiyajin de clase alta hablando con lo que parecía su esposo.

-No lo sé ni me importa- Respondió mirando igualmente a todos los presentes, por lo visto ya habían tomado demasiado debido a su conducta alegre.

-¿No sabes? ¿Entonces no la conoces?- Bulma ladeo ligeramente su cabeza viendo al saiyajin que tenía el ceño fruncido. Al ver que no le respondería prefirió callar, pero no aguanto mucho tiempo antes de seguir con la conversación- Hace unos días mi mamá me mostro el video de su boda- Vegeta que oía sin hacerle mucho caso volteo hacia ella con cara de interrogación.

-¿Boda? ¿Qué es eso?- Nunca había escuchado esa palabra ni se imaginaba a lo que se refería.

-¿No las conoces? Bueno es una ceremonia en la que se unen un hombre y una mujer que se quieren mucho, después hacen una fiesta con todos los invitados para celebrarlo, más o menos como está pero con más adornos y más gente y niños, con muchos globos y dulces, también con un pastel.

-Mph, suena como una tontería- Bufó ¿niños? ¿Globos? Realmente sonaba extraño eso.

-¡No es una tontería!- Alzo la voz pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, inhalo tratando de calmarse, no le gustaba que criticaran las cosas en las que ella creía- Entonces dime como lo celebran aquí.

-Solamente el saiyajin reclama a la hembra como suya y ya, nosotros no hacemos esas estupideces de las que hablas- Bulma lo miro atenta, pareciera que no le importaba eso pero a ella sí, se imaginaba que algún día se casaría con un príncipe azul pero todavía faltaba para eso, ahora se daba cuenta de las diferencias entre su raza de origen y la del planeta en donde nació y vivía.

-Ahh, ¿y tú algún día lo harás?- Vegeta no respondió, la verdad nunca se había preguntado eso ¿Por qué lo haría? Sin embargo sabía que era una de sus obligaciones una vez que fuera rey.

-Es mi deber- Cuando finalmente habló agachó la mirada hacia sus pies cosa que notó la peli azul- Pero que importa eso- Volteo a ver a su padre y se preguntó; si es una obligación que haya una reina ¿Por qué su madre no está aquí entonces? Se sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en eso, no le correspondía.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hicieras?- Preguntó curiosa, ver su reacción le llamó la atención. Espero paciente su respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera tengo certeza que lo haré-Bulma no sabía que decir a eso, por un momento creyó que tal vez si el hiciera esa unión de la que hablaba no sería feliz como ella cuando se casara así que sonriéndole pronunció.

\- Nunca harás esa unión. Capaz o incapaz-Bulma lo miro sin dejar de sonreír, Vegeta al sentir su mirada sobre él volteó para observarla y torció una sonrisita de lado.

-Capaz- Se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas, ambos niños voltearon a ver a los saiyajins que reían y tomaban lo más que podían de las botellas de vino haciendo competencias entre ellos, en la otra parte de la mesa seguían conversando Freezer y el rey, el primero haciendo muecas de disgusto al ver la escena anterior. Por unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, Bulma mirando con curiosidad todo lo que acontecía y Vegeta con la mirada hacia abajo en silencio ignorando todo y a todos.

-Así que de grande serás un rey, ¡que magnifico!- Bulma exclamó maravillada con la idea- ¿Serás un rey bueno o uno malo?

Vegeta volteó hacia ella y con una sonrisita respondió- Malo- Soltó una risa malvada al imaginarse los gritos de terror y muerte. La niña cambió su expresión a una de seriedad mirando al príncipe- Seré un tirano. Con todo el reino sometido, un harén y muchos esclavos para torturarlos los jueves en la mañana- Vegeta miró divertido a Bulma por lograr su propósito de asustarla, la niña sintió un frío recorrer su espalda de tan solo pensar que se volviera todo eso realidad.

-¿Estás loco? Como se te ocurre decir eso en lugar de pensar en querer ayudar a la gente- Bulma estaba molesta por eso y volviendo a ver hacia la mesa en la que pudo distinguir lo que parecían fresas dijo-Sabes, cuando yo crezca quiero ser una científica-Al instante pensó en su padre y en el laboratorio con todos los materiales e instrumentos que se pudo imaginar.

-Mph, ya es lo que haces- Se burló de ella recordándole que aunque quisiera o no, lo tendría que ser toda su vida. Bulma suspiró cerrando un momento los ojos reafirmando su bolso en su hombro.

-Bueno, sino fuera eso me gustaría…no, es una idiotez- Bajo su mirada sonrojándose un poco por los pensamientos que tenía, aunque ella no tenía la culpa de pensar en eso.

-Dilo-Vegeta a quién le dio curiosidad por lo que no terminó de decir además por la reacción de la niña insistió.

-No, no te va a gustar- Bulma seguía negando, le daba pena que se riera por su idea, se hubiera quedado con lo de científica.

-Ya te lo dije, suéltalo- Con una voz amenazante la miró fijamente a los ojos azules que resplandecieron en un brillo por un instante, sin más opción Bulma respondió.

-Bien…-Se acomodó en su lugar sin mirarlo tan solo imaginándoselo y tímidamente dijo-Quisiera ser un flan. Un flan de albaricoque o uno normal, tibio en el escaparate de una pastelería- Vegeta la observó en total confusión, de su discurso no entendió algunas cosas pero si la idea central.

-¿Un flan? ¿Qué eso no es un postre?- Recordó la última vez que consumió eso y miró con más extrañeza a la niña intentando imaginársela como tal.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser? No hay 40 mil cosas que conozcas que se llamen flan.

-¿Un flan? ¿Flan?- Vegeta se encontraba en total confusión, nunca había escuchado algo más tonto- Pero que ridiculez, es lo más estúpido que has dicho hasta ahorita.

-Mph, por eso no te quería decir- Bulma puso una cara de molestia haciendo un puchero con sus labios pero que no duro tanto porque al instante comenzó a reír- Jajaja creo que es mejor que sea científica- Observó a Vegeta que también soltó una pequeña risa de diversión, ambos se quedaron callados escuchando unos fuertes gritos.

 _-Imbécil, no que muy valiente- Un saiyajin alto y fornido hablaba al mismo tiempo que bebía de su copa alardeando de su fuerza con otros sujetos de su misma complexión pero un poco más bajos en su mismo estado de ebriedad._

 _-Eso no es nada hijo de puta- El otro con cabello oscuro y algo largo se aproximó al mayor intentando darle un puñetazo que pudo esquivar fácilmente deteniéndolo del brazo y empujándolo haciendo que cayera al suelo provocando la burla y ánimos de los demás presentes a iniciar una pelea._

 _-¿Qué decías? Solo eres un estúpido Meylo- Dijo el soldado llamado Hort con sorna a su compañero- Ni a quien pudieras follarte- Las risas de los machos resonaban en todo el salón mientras el saiyajin levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo le propino unos golpes leves a lo demás continuando con el desmán y los chistes._

Bulma que oyó perfectamente a los tipos comenzaron a asaltarle dudas de algunas cosas que dijeron y como no había nadie más que se las pudiera aclarar preguntó al principito- Oye, los señores dijeron follar, ¿Qué es eso?- Con auténtica ingenuidad observo al chico que se removió un poco de su lugar al escuchar la pregunta.

-Eso no te importa- Vegeta había escuchado un poco sobre eso y no le importaba que hablaran sobre eso, de hecho a diario escuchaba mínimo un comentario acerca del tema cuando entrenaba con los demás saiyajins y se le hacía algo común entre su raza, pero nunca pensó que le fueran a preguntar a él y menos la humana y como no sabía ni tenía experiencia sobre eso no tenía nada que decir.

-Anda, dime ¿qué tiene de malo?- Silencio- O al menos ¿cómo se hace? O algo- Bulma sentía curiosidad, ella también había escuchado en una ocasión a unos saiyajins hablando y le pregunto a su padre pero este únicamente le respondió que eran temas de adultos y que no dijera esas cosas, creyó que el príncipe le respondería pero al parecer tampoco lo haría, suspiró intentado resignarse.

-Lo haces con eso- Vegeta señaló con el dedo la ingle de la niña que bajo la mirada hacia donde le indicó, al primer momento mostró confusión pero al siguiente segundo pareció entender.

-¿Tu parte privada?- Preguntó aun escéptica, recordó un libro de anatomía que había ojeado un día pero no había querido profundizar mucho ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer-¿Y cómo?

-Ashh, ya cállate- El niño no sabía cómo explicarle, parecía no entenderlo o quizá se hacía la tonta, de todas formas no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar así que prefirió dejar hasta allí la plática.

-Pero lo hombres y las mujeres no tienen lo mismo, en mi libro decía que eran diferentes- Bulma no iba a dejar de insistir hasta satisfacer su curiosidad, se cruzó de brazos al ver que no le hacía caso haciendo que se comenzara a molestar- Muéstrame la tuya.

-¿Qué?- Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso sí que fue inesperado, lo único que podía pensar es que la terrícola no respetaba la privacidad de los demás.

-Que me la muestres. Capaz o incapaz- Bulma con toda determinación habló, quería saber porque tanto escándalo hacían los soldados sobre eso.

-Capaz- A regañadientes Vegeta aceptó el reto asegurándose que nadie más observara y con cuidado separo la parte superior de la inferior del traje spandex y estirándolo hacia abajo permitiendo ver el miembro masculino que aún estaba en desarrollo a Bulma que hizo una expresión de asombro y desconcierto al observarlo.

-Vaya, es por eso que se alborotan tanto- Vegeta frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, obviamente no le afectaba que dijera eso pero también sabía que nadie podía cuestionarlo y ella no sería la excepción.

-Pues por lo que yo sé no hay terrícolas al mando del reino- Respondió irónicamente alzando con orgullo el rostro al mismo tiempo que la niña soltaba un bufido haciendo un puchero- Ahora tú muéstramela.

-No puedes hacer eso, yo puse ese reto- Bulma indignada recordó lo que le había dicho su madre acerca de que tenía que cuidarse bien cuando se trataba de eso volviendo al presente cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Capaz o incapaz- Torció una sonrisa de lado viendo como la niña rodaba los ojos olvidando lo anterior, con una mano comenzó a levantar el vestido blanco afirmándolo mientras con la otra la metía dentro de sus mallas para jalarlas hacia abajo llevándose la ropa interior en el proceso dejando a la vista por un pequeño espacio su piel, Vegeta se asomó sin lograr distinguir nada y frunciendo el ceño levanto la vista a lo que Bulma se acomodó el vestuario.

-¿Eso es todo? No se ve nada- No pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que la terrícola acerca del escándalo que hacen todos sobre eso, desechando esas cosas de su cabeza cruzo los brazos apoyándose en la columna.

-Ya ves, las mujeres somos más inteligentes que los hombres y más yo todavía- Bulma levanto la barbilla con presunción infantil para después volver a observar a Vegeta que aún con el ceño fruncido la miraba igualmente, un silencio entre ellos los envolvió y sin pensarlo ambos se fueron estirando acercándose de a poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros en los que los dos mantenían los ojos abiertos quedando sus rostros casi al tope de chocar sus labios, pero de pronto una fuerte carcajada rompió el momento haciendo que se alejaran uno del otro.

-Creo que es mejor ser solo amigos-Bulma pronunció antes de desviar la mirada avergonzada, sabía que estuvieron a punto de darse un beso haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, soltó un pequeño suspiro para volver su vista hacia el príncipe.

Vegeta solo miraba al vacío, no sabía qué demonios es lo que pasó, lo mejor era no tomarle importancia a eso se decía en su mente aunque algo más en su interior le daba una sensación de inquietud. Y sucedió.

Un minuto fue lo que tardo en retar a la chiquilla a salir de su escondite y atacar a Lord Freezer que se hallaba observando con desprecio a los saiyajins escandalosos sin darle tiempo a esquivar la tiara que aterrizo sobre su cabeza. Otro minuto en retar a Vegeta, que llegó hasta donde el lagarto estupefacto que por tal acto maldecía a quien osó agredirlo escuchando todo Bulma oculta debajo de la mesa, un minuto le llevó al príncipe colmar de insultos a su futuro jefe y para rematar formar una bola de energía disparándola hacia la mesa de la que por el impacto explotaron y fueron salpicados a todos lados los alimentos que anteriormente estaban siendo consumidos dando ventaja a Bulma de salir a tiempo y escapar del lugar corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

.

.

 **Bueno, como ya les había dicho estoy súper ocupada y tardaré un poco en subir capítulo por eso quería hacerlo hoy, bueno de hecho lo iba a subir ayer peo había algo que no me convencía y pasé la noche pensando cómo arreglarlo. Tampoco les quiero mentir, se me fue la inspiración, no sabía que escribir y pues hasta hace poco (muy poco de hecho) me volvió y a darle, espero no les hay desagradado y si lo desean dejen comentarios, espero subir pronto.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

 **KSCG**


	7. Suposiciones

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

 **Hello! Ok, me di un tiempo y bueno aquí el capítulo, lo fui haciendo de a ratos todos estos días, no tarde mucho ¿o sí? Bueno a leer…**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso al comedor con los papeles en la mano Bardock se maldecía por la tardanza, al llegar a las oficinas del rey no pudo encontrar con tanta facilidad los papeles que le solicito debido a que ese mismo día habían llegado infinidad de documentos en los que decía acerca del nuevo tratado de los distintos gobiernos y asociaciones del pueblo saiyajin, todos se hallaban acomodados en grandes pilas de más de un metro por lo que tuvo que rebuscar con cuidado. Al final logro dar con el dichoso folder pero al sacarlo de otra carpeta dejo caer unos papeles que al recogerlos y ponerlos en su lugar no pudo evitar fijarse en uno en el que mencionaba el nombre del viejo científico, con intriga se dispuso a leer olvidando momentáneamente el encargo.

 _Estimado Rey Vegeta:_

 _Antes que nada le pido disculpas por mandarle una carta escrita en lugar de tratarlo frente a frente, sé lo muy ocupado que está y por lo mismo no tuve oportunidad de discutir un asunto muy importante personalmente, solo espero que se tome un pequeño tiempo a leer mis palabras porque pienso que son de sumo interés para usted._

 _Como he dicho, me he encargado del área científica del planeta Vegita durante años y no, esta no es una queja o algo parecido para sacar beneficio. Durante todo este tiempo he permanecido en el planeta junto a mi familia que son mi esposa y mi hija viviendo de una manera agradable y agradeciéndole el trabajo y estadía que nos ha brindado, desafortunadamente como sucede con todos nosotros el tiempo pasa en nuestro cuerpo y mente creando ciertas limitaciones y es este el motivo de mi carta a su alteza; mi esposa estos últimos meses se ha puesto grave de salud, hace unas semanas después de unos estudios logré identificar la causa de su mal siendo esta una enfermedad terminal de nuestro planeta de origen muy seria y que cuenta con tratamiento si es detectada a tiempo. Lamentablemente no fue este el caso de ella, me temo que estos sean sus últimos meses de vida y es por ello que me gustaría cumplir su último deseo de pasar este corto tiempo que le queda en la Tierra, por ello solicito su aprobación para poder realizar un viaje a este nuestro planeta natal disculpándome de antemano si usted lo llega a considerar como un abuso a su confianza argumentando que es lo único que le pido y le pediría para mí y mi familia._

 _Sin más por el momento agradezco su tiempo y espero contar con su aceptación a mi humilde petición._

 _Atentamente_

 _Dr. Briefs._

Bardock terminó de leer la hoja pensando en las palabras plasmadas, puso una mano en su barbilla meditando el asunto, la fecha de la carta fue de hace 3 días por lo que ya debió haber sido respondida su solicitud, estando en lo correcto se percató que en la misma carpeta se hallaba una copia de una carta escrita por el mismo Rey en la que emitía su respuesta a lo que acomodándose en el escritorio como respaldo empezó a leer.

 _Dr. Briefs_

 _Como lo ha solicitado adecuadamente tengo una respuesta a su carta que me fue enviada hace un día; esta es de aprobación a su viaje a la Tierra claro sin olvidar las condiciones pertinentes a las que usted deberá estar sometido en caso de que quiera llevarlo a cabo. Primeramente tendrá que dejar a alguien a cargo que se ocupe de sus labores en su ausencia y tenga los conocimientos adecuados y necesarios para no afectar el desarrollo de los avances científicos, en segunda esta no es una visita permanente por lo que terminado el plazo de tiempo determinado que deberá hacerme saber unos días antes de su viaje deberá regresar a ocupar su cargo en la misma área al menos que ocurra un percance durante su estadía fuera, se considerará que es lo más adecuado a realizar en dado caso. Por último se le recuerda el pacto de lealtad a la Corona Saiyajin que fue firmado por usted en donde están establecidas las normas a cumplir._

 _Atentamente_

 _Rey Vegeta_

Terminado de leer el contenido Bardock recordó la orden del monarca por lo que dejando las cosas en su lugar se dirigió hacia el comedor esperando el regaño por tardanza del Rey restándole importancia al recién descubierto documento. Antes de entrar pudo distinguir ya desde lejos el enorme bullicio en la habitación percatándose al instante que no se trataba del normal en las festividades y reuniones, de pronto vio pasar corriendo a la pequeña humana que por la prisa que llevaba no lo vio, extrañado por su eso camino hacia su destino que con las puertas abiertas de par en par se podía ver el gran desastre en todo el recinto; comida pegada en las paredes, techo y en todos los presentes, una mesa destruida, gritos y maldiciones así como los rostros de sorpresa, confusión, burla y furia en los saiyajins y sirvientes, siendo los últimos una gran multitud caminando de un lugar a otro intentando limpiar el enorme desorden y suciedad.

El soldado no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro al ver a Freezer que estaba como en shock y que poco a poco su cara se iba deformando en cólera al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió, todo regresó a él en cámara lenta, desde la criatura que fue capaz de lanzarle un trozo de metal y que al desviar su mirada donde el artefacto estaba tirado en el suelo formó una bola morada de energía expulsándola hacia el pequeño objeto convirtiéndolo en menos de dos segundos en polvo hasta los insultos del mocoso junto con el ataque sorpresivo que lo dejo embarrado de comida escurriéndose en su cabeza y cuerpo. Nunca había sentido tanto enojo y humillación en su vida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Bardock camino lentamente hacia su Rey que en casi el mismo estado que Freezer se limpiaba el rostro y ropa con brusquedad frunciendo cada vez más sus pobladas cejas así como su boca en una mueca de amargo disgusto.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- respondió hoscamente mientras dirigía su mirada a su hijo que tenía plasmada en su rostro una sonrisa de lado muestra clara de la diversión que le estaba causando ese momento, desviando su mirada un instante pudo ver que aun con los brazos cruzados llevaba en una de sus manos esa caja que ya había visto varias veces con él y con la terrícola, una vena le salto en la frente de tan solo imaginar la posible causa de todo eso.

-Disculpe su majestad, le traigo una servilleta para que pueda…-Un disparo directo al corazón atravesó las entrañas de un esclavo que se había acercado a Freezer para ayudarle a limpiarse siendo atacado por este, los gritos de terror de las sirvientas no se hicieron esperar para dejar posteriormente un ambiente de perturbador silencio en los que todos voltearon a ver al emperador del mal.

-Como lo siento, esto no se supone que debió haber pasado- El Rey Vegeta se disculpó con sus invitados en especial con su aliado que ahora miraba con rencor al príncipe donde ambos sostenían miradas, Freezer apretó los puños antes de desviarla hacia Zarbon que miraba con odio todo a su alrededor y en especial a Vegeta por haber arruinado su bella imagen. Dodoria solamente se reía de su compañero al lado que para callarlo le dio un golpe en el rostro derribándolo al suelo aun con la risa en sus facciones toscas.

-Es hora de irnos- Freezer con la minúscula pizca de paciencia que aún le quedaba habló a sus súbditos que lo obedecieron y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta de salida, el Rey rápidamente los alcanzo pudiendo detenerlos a tiempo.

-No es necesario, en un momento arreglaran todo.

-Aun así, debemos retirarnos. Ya después nos reuniremos, con su permiso- Paso a su lado dando pasos furiosos caminando por delante de sus soldados que lo siguieron hasta su nave- _Esto no se quedara así. Estúpidos monos-_ Susurró antes de salir del salón.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Limpien este desorden!- Exclamó el monarca al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Vegeta mostrándole con su expresión todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

.

Bulma salió rápidamente del castillo sin importarle el que arrugara su vestido llegando hasta donde había dejado su capa negra poniéndosela ya con más tranquilidad, por lo oscuro del cielo supuso que ya era tarde así que des encapsulando su moto se montó sobre ella y emprendió camino a su hogar. En el camino iba recordando lo de hace un rato, sonrió pensando que fue muy divertido aunque no tuvo oportunidad de ver lo que sucedió después, seguramente el sujeto morado ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah sí Freezer, había explotado del enojo. Si bien, esa era la segunda vez que lo veía en el día Bulma podía ver que tenía un aspecto de ser malvado, quien sabe, tal vez todas esas historias que contaban los sirvientes eran ciertas. Claro que en todas estas suposiciones no se podía imaginar la verdadera realidad y las consecuencias que traerían sus acciones.

Ya en su casa se acomodó la ropa y el cabello para que no pareciera que fue a armar un desastre, con su transporte guardado ingresó la clave a la puerta y entro despacio. Las luces estaban encendidas y el reloj marcaba las 8:15 de la noche, se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes ir a la de sus padres observando que la puerta estaba cerrada y en silencio, probablemente estaban descansando. Sin hacer mucho ruido fue a su cuarto y colgó en el perchero su bolso negro ahora vacío y dejó en una silla la capa, decidió ponerse de una vez su pijama que consistía en un camisón blanco con estrellas rojas dejándose suelto su cabello. Salió directo a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, busco en el refrigerador pero no encontró nada de su agrado así que fue a la alacena donde encontró unos pastelillos hechos por su madre, quien a pesar de su estado insistía en cocinar; tomó uno de vainilla con crema y una fresa en la cubierta y sin más preocupación llegó hasta el sofá para encender el televisor que gracias a una antena universal que su padre había conectado transmitiendo señal desde la Tierra podía ver algunos canales, apretó los botones hasta que encontró una película de lo que parecían juguetes que cobraban vida, le pareció algo extraño pero aun así le dejó en el canal al ver una escena que le pareció graciosa donde el vaquero abrió el casco del astronauta y este hacia como que se ahogaba, eso en realidad le dio mucha risa quedándose así embelesada en el dibujo animado.

Después de un rato ya había terminado, la niña bostezó y se talló los ojos con una de sus manos, se puso de pie y en ese momento vio como salían sus padres de su habitación, se acercó rápidamente a ellos viendo como su papá ayudaba a su esposa a caminar tomándola del brazo.

-Hace unas horas que llegué, creí que dormían así que no quise despertarlos- Bulma caminó a su lado hasta la sala sentándose de nuevo en el sofá mientras besaba en la mejilla a su madre que le mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Cariño, necesitamos hablar contigo- Pronunció el científico acomodándose a lado de su mujer que le tomo las manos uniéndolas con las suyas dedicándole una mirada antes de volver hacia su hija que los observaba expectante.

-¿Sucede algo?- Su padre negó con la cabeza a lo que la niña soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Bulma, tu madre y yo hemos platicado desde hace unos días. Su enfermedad ha avanzado mucho y me temo que aquí no tenemos lo necesario para poder curarla por lo que hemos decidido que iremos a la Tierra.

-¿Iremos a la Tierra?- Bulma exclamó sorprendida, siempre quiso viajar a ese planeta del que contaban sus padres tantas maravillas y ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Solo iremos nosotros dos, no puedes acompañarnos cielo- El brillo que los ojos de Bulma mostraba se fue apagando cuando escucho las palabras del hombre que apoyó una de las manos en el hombro de su esposa que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?- Formó un puchero en sus labios intentando convencerlos para poder acompañarlos- ¿Me tendré que quedar sola aquí?

-El Rey nos dio su permiso para poder viajar pero ordenó que alguien debía quedarse a cargo en mi ausencia, como no encontré a alguien lo suficientemente capacitado y como tenemos que partir lo más pronto posible he determinado dejarte con esta importante responsabilidad que sé que cumplirás bien- La Sra. Briefs acaricio la mano de Bulma mostrándole una sonrisa a lo que ella agachó la mirada.

-¿Será mucho tiempo?- Bulma se atrevió a preguntar afligida, nunca la habían dejado sola y el pensarlo la hacía estremecer, simplemente no se lo podía imaginar.

-Será hasta que me recupere- Respondió la mujer dulcemente antes de comenzar con la tos crónica.

-Tranquila, dejaremos suficiente comida para que puedas sobrevivir este tiempo además de la que consumas en el castillo y estaremos siempre en contacto por si necesitaras algo.

-Los necesito a ustedes- Sin poder contenerse las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos celeste y sollozando abrazó fuertemente a sus padres que correspondieron con uno más fuerte, su corazón latía rápidamente por la tristeza que inundaba su interior.

La señora besó la cabeza de su hija dejando también caer algunas lágrimas por la decisión tan difícil que estaban tomando- Cariño, esto no será para siempre.

Pero Bulma sentía que sí lo era.

.

.

Tres días después en una mañana fresca con algo de viento Bulma observaba como sus padres abordaban una nave construida por ellos junto con algunas de sus pertenencias haciendo señales con sus manos a modo de despedida respondiéndoles ella de mismo modo intentando sonreír a pesar del sentimiento que la embargaba el no verlos en un tiempo. Entonces la rampa se elevó y la compuerta se cerró justo en el momento en que la nave comenzó la labor de despegué para en unos segundos levantarse y salir disparada al espacio exterior.

Quedándose unos minutos más con la mirada puesta hacia arriba Bulma comenzó a caminar ahora viendo hacia el frente pero sin hacer mucho caso de los que se encontraban presentes yendo rumbo al laboratorio para tratar de distraerse un poco. Al llegar Bulma se encontró con Bardock que parecía que le esperaba desde hace un rato, pasó junto a él para poder llegar hasta donde había dejado su bata poniéndosela lentamente antes de hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó en tono neutral, solo esperaba que no necesitaran algo porque no tenía ganas de hacer mucho ese día.

-Supe lo de tus padres, solo quería asegurarme que te encontrabas aquí- Bardock la miraba con seriedad, la verdad él y otros saiyajins tenían casi por seguro que la humana encontraría una forma de ir con su familia a la Tierra así que se pusieron varios guardias para verificar que no huyera, pero al parecer no lo había hecho.

Y Bulma también había pensado así, al día siguiente de la noticia estuvo maquilando cómo podría escabullirse en la nave y acompañarlos pero después se dio cuenta que no tendría caso, es más le daría problemas a su padre entonces desistió de ir. Se dio la vuelta hacia el saiyajin que la miraba todavía creyendo que ya se había marchado, frunció el ceño al ver que se mantenía callado sin intenciones de decirle nada.

-¿Necesita algo más?- En ese momento quería estar sola y asimilar los hechos lo cual no lograría si ese sujeto seguía observándola en silencio.

-Sí, solo me gustaría saber el motivo de su visita a la cena real hace unos días- Dijo cambiando su faz a uno de interés, Bulma parpadeo ante la pregunta sonrojándose de hallarse descubierta.

-No sé de lo que me habla- Desvió la mirada dando unos pasos hacia una de las mesas metálicas mientras tomaba entre sus manos unos lapiceros acomodándolos en un pequeño bote dorado moviéndolos juguetonamente en el interior de este.

-Claro que sí, pasaste junto a mí corriendo esa noche, era evidente que salías del comedor- Se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo se ponía nerviosa la pequeña.

-Ahh, eso…bueno, yo solo pasé a saludar- Dijo por fin mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada- Solo eso.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad porque debido a eso ahora mismo el príncipe Vegeta está enfrentando muchos problemas- Al escuchar su nombre Bulma abrió los ojos recordando "Cierto, el príncipe, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?" había olvidado todo después de haber platicado con sus padres y no había visto al pequeño saiyajin todos esos tres días, entonces comenzó a surgir esa culpa al pensar que le hubieran hecho algo.

-De acuerdo, fui a ver al príncipe y platicamos un rato, después me reto a que atacara a ese señor morado y me escondí y luego él le empezó a decir…bueno y entonces dijo que iba a disparar y cuando lo hizo yo me fui corriendo y ya no supe después- Agachó la mirada avergonzada pero sin arrepentirse de lo hecho.

-El emperador Freezer se fue disgustado al igual que el Rey que se llevó al príncipe para llamarle la atención de su comportamiento, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte-Silencio.

-¿Y por qué me pregunto sobre eso?- Bulma lo miró interrogante, le daba curiosidad que en otras ocasiones también lo hiciera aunque no le dijera porque.

-Porque al hacer todas esas cosas los dos se ponen en riesgo, esos juegos les pueden costar caro- Para ese entonces Bardock ya había recuperado su postura seria con la que había llegado.

-¿Me está diciendo que no vuelva a ver al príncipe?- Bulma se sintió ofendida, ella no creía que fuera tan grave como el saiyajin lo describía, es más pensaba que exageraba ¿cómo es que la diversión puede hacer mal?

-Lo que digo es que no es bueno que con su título de príncipe haga cosas que deshonren el nombre de la corona saiyajin- Vio como la niña expresaba inconformidad en sus gestos, le sorprendía un poco que fuera tan persistente y se aferraba a lo que quería, y lo que quería era seguir viendo al joven príncipe.

-Pues yo no tengo más amigos.

-¿Amigos?-Bardock la miró extrañado, ya la había escuchado una vez hablar de eso además de que consideraba al heredero al trono como uno, entonces se le vino a la mente una idea- Dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría conocer a mi hijo Kakaroto?

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron al escucharlo, ¿Su hijo? ¡Qué genial! Un momento, ¿Qué edad tiene? Entonces preguntó- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Habló entusiasmada, cosa que el saiyajin noto sonriendo.

-Tiene cuatro años, lo que si es que es muy inquieto.

-No importa, ya lo quiero conocer. Dígame cuando y voy a su casa- Estaba tan contenta de hacer un nuevo amigo que se olvidó todas sus penas anteriores dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-Bien, si quieres hoy por la tarde te llevo a que lo conozcas, ¿te parece?- Bardock sentía la emoción de la terrícola, por un momento sintió un extraño bienestar en su interior pero no le tomó mucha importancia, luego de un rato se despidió y fue hacia el trono real donde el Rey solicitó su presencia.

.

.

.

Ya estaba el atardecer en todo su esplendor, se podía sentir el aun intermitente calor en el ambiente así como una oleada ligera de viento. En la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba Vegeta golpeando salvajemente a los saibamans con lo que había estado entrenando desde el mediodía intentando descargar su enojo y frustración contra las criaturas que en unos minutos eran exterminados si no es que jugaba un rato con ellos para después acabar con su existencia. Paro luego de haber terminado con la última ronda respirando profundamente por lo agitado que estaba, no por el cansancio, eso era lo que menos tenia, sino por la impaciencia y molestia de todo lo que pasó.

Luego de que Freezer se fuera y los sirvientes hicieran la limpieza el Rey corrió a todos de lugar dejando únicamente a Bardock, Nappa y a él, a los dos primeros les dijo que controlaran todo y no permitieran que eso que eso se divulgue en todo el reino, no quería dar cuentas de lo sucedido; posteriormente le ordenó a Vegeta que fuera a su habitación y que el subiría en unos minutos. Cuando llegó vio al príncipe recostado en su cama con una expresión como si no hubiera pasado nada, eso no hizo sino enfurecerlo más, de verdad ya no tenía idea de qué hacer con él para que se comportara de una buena vez como lo que era, un miembro de la realeza. Comenzó diciéndole sobre lo mucho que lo había enojado su actuar de esa tarde, era lo peor que había hecho hasta el momento y terminó castigándolo de diferentes formas que a Vegeta le daban igual hasta que mencionó de nuevo sus misiones y su sala de entrenamiento que ahora estaba suspendida dándole ordenes al científico que la apagara y no se pudiera encender hasta que él lo permitiera.

Vegeta le reclamó pero no pudo hacer nada más ya que hablándole su padre aún más fuerte dio por terminada la discusión y se retiró a sus aposentos personales. Cerró los ojos rememorando aquella tarde-noche, bien lo admitía, fue un error haber hecho ese desastre pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, es más se sentía dichoso de haber humillado de esa forma al lagarto afeminado, si ahora lo conocía así, era algo que iba a recordar por siempre y aunque en algún futuro fuera ese maldito quien le arruinara la vida a él, estaría regocijándose feliz acordándose de ese momento.

Entonces recordó a Bulma, tenía días que no la veía, de igual forma estaba algo molesto con ella por haberlo retado a esas estupideces aunque agradecía internamente ya que así había tenido una excusa para poder hacer eso que tanto quiso. Al final él se quedó con la dichosa caja que mantenía guardada en uno de sus cajones para cuando fuera el momento de sacarla. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, maldijo el disturbio y grito un "Pase".

Vio entrar a Nappa que llevaba una caja de tamaño medio debajo de su brazo, al llegar frente a él lo reverencio y le entrego el paquete.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó mientras rompía la parte superior del cartón viendo el interior.

-Su nuevo traje, del color y medida que eligió. Es parecido al que ahora mismo porta pero este es más resistente y cómodo- Nappa lució una media sonrisa, él también mandó hacer uno, claro, aparte del encargo del príncipe- En cuanto de su opinión llegarán los demás.

-Bien- Dejó la caja en el suelo y fue al estante donde se encontraban las botellas de agua y demás suplementos, al regresar tomó el empaque y salió seguido por el enorme saiyajin a través de los amplios pasillos.

-¿Hasta cuando dices que podré reanudar las misiones?- Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio sin voltear a verlo, solo mirando hacia el frente.

-Me dijo su padre que hasta dentro de un par de meses, todo dependiendo de su actitud- Nappa dijo con seriedad, no quería que su príncipe se desquitara con él.

-Mph, mi actitud- De nuevo silencio, cada quien iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a una esquina donde se separaron yéndose cada uno por su lado, Vegeta planeaba ir a la cocina a buscar algo que comer pero entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza desviando su camino y fue hacia donde no había pasado desde hace algunos días.

.

.

Bulma se estiraba en su asiento después de varias horas de estar sentada, como no tenía mucho que hacer buscó algunos libros y se decidió por leer uno de química, estuvo tan inmersa en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que había pasado el tiempo, entonces recordó la cita que tenía esa misma tarde, se quitó su bata y se puso encima la gabardina rosada, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de llegar se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo vio como Vegeta entraba observando todo a su alrededor con expresión seria, camino unos metros antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Bulma que estaba algo confundida por su llegada inesperada.

-Necesito que hagas algo.

-¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué cosa?- Bulma no podía imaginarse que era lo que podría necesitar el príncipe pero en ese instante recordó la visita que tenía que tenía que hacer a cierto niño- Lo que sea ahorita no puedo, voy a visitar a alguien-Quiso apresurar pero de pronto sintió como la tomaba de la muñeca soltándola pasados los primeros segundos.

-No me interesa, es urgente- Vegeta la miro antes de desviar la vista hacia el exterior de la compuerta semiabierta, se percató de la presencia del tal Bardock a una distancia considerable.

-¿No te dije que estoy ocupada?-Bulma puso las manos en jarra frunciendo el ceño, ¿es que acaso no le importaba que ella también hiciera otras cosas? Para ese momento aún no se había dado de la presencia del soldado que los miraba sin interés aparente en silencio.

-Y yo te dije que quiero que lo hagas ahora- El saiyajin subió un poco el tono de voz, le irritaba que no hiciera lo que él le mandaba.

-Pues no, yo ya me voy- Se dio la vuelta perdiéndose la expresión en la cara de Vegeta de perplejidad por su atrevimiento a retarlo de ese modo, apretando los puños la siguió con pasos fuertes hasta casi pisarle los talones, entonces tomándola ahora del antebrazo de una forma más brusca la giro mostrándole los pequeños colmillos que se asomaban produciendo un miedo en Bulma al sentir el peligro frente a ella. Pero antes de que algo más ocurriera Bardock intervino queriendo evitar una desgracia.

-Bulma mejor has lo que te diga el príncipe, lo de hoy puede esperar- Habló en modo tranquilo observando a la terrícola que volteó a verlo confusa pudiendo leer en su mirada lo que en verdad quería decir el saiyajin-Alteza, con su permiso-Y dichas estas palabras Bardock se retiró a paso firme dejando solos a los niños.

Pasado el primer instante Vegeta soltó a Bulma a quien aún tenía agarrada, sintiéndose libre se sobó levemente el brazo por la poca fuerza aplicada en él, soltó un suave suspiro antes de entrar al laboratorio siendo seguida nuevamente por Vegeta en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó con desgano y mirando con molestia al saiyajin quien al contrario de ella la veía sin expresión alguna.

-Quiero que hagas funcionar mi sala de entrenamiento- Habló directamente cruzándose al mismo tiempo de brazos.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, mi papá la desconecto y además el Rey le ordenó que no la prendiera.

-Si pero ahora yo te ordeno que la conectes- La voz del príncipe sonaba atemorizante, Bulma sintió un pequeño temblor así como una contradicción ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Obedecer al rey y a su padre o al príncipe saiyajin? La duda se instaló en su mente, así que tomando valor se decidió por lo que ella creía que era correcto.

-No, dijeron que no la iban a prender y punto- Frunció sus cejas intentando parecer más seria pero al verlo dar un paso adelante pasó saliva con dificultad imaginando lo que podría llegar a hacer aunque en el contexto en el que convivían ya sabía más o menos cuales sus intenciones.

-Capaz o incapaz- La sonrisa maligna de Vegeta le confirmó el reto impuesto que aunque quiso negarse, el instinto de aventura propio de sí misma la hizo aceptar el desafío que suponía no tendría nada de malo, además era el mismo príncipe quien se lo había ordenado ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, solo unas aclaraciones, tenía duda en lo de las cartas porque se me hace algo anticuado para la "civilización" que es, pero es un AU así que vale. También creo que esta algo corto, no sé, intenté hacerlo más largo pero se me secó el cerebro así que hasta donde creí más conveniente.**

 **Eso es todo, gracias a las lectoras y lectores.**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **KSCG**


	8. ¿Esferas del Dragón?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

A mucha distancia del planeta Vegita, en específico una enorme nave de aspecto maligno, se encontraba detenida a la mitad de la nada, dentro se podía ver que había movimiento en los salones y pasillos de sujetos de distintas razas. En una de las tantas estancias se encontraba Freezer sentado como siempre en su trono flotante, observaba a través del enorme ventanal transparente el oscuro infinito, su rostro se veía con una mezcla de seriedad y disgusto, así como pensativo. Sin embargo nadie podía imaginarse que era lo que estaba planeando cuidadosamente en su mente. Se puso en guardia al escuchar la compuerta abriéndose siendo ya de su conocimiento quien era su "visitante".

–Emperador, ya ha llegado su invitado–Pronuncio su leal hombre de piel verdosa, quien pudo ver a través del transparente cristal como su amo asentía con la cabeza a pesar de estar oculto por el asiento metálico, recogiendo la orden a través de su scouter mando una señal que fue respondida al instante; pasaron unos segundos antes de que entrara lentamente lo que parecía un ser de un tamaño pequeño y color grisáceo cubierto por una capa negra tapándolo completamente viéndose aún más delgado de lo que era pero desprendiendo una extraña energía.

Al cerrarse la puerta fue cuando Freezer por fin volteo hacia los presentes, miro con recelo al sujeto que se quitaba la capucha y descubría su rostro redondo apreciándolo así como sus rasgos afilados.

–Así que tú eres…–Dejo que terminara la frase mirándolo suspicazmente, sentimiento correspondido de igual modo por la criatura que le lanzo una mirada de la misma forma.

–Solo dígame Garlick–Inclinó levemente en señal de respeto manteniendo el mismo semblante de seriedad en su rostro grotesco.

–Bien, Garlick, iré al grano. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

–Eso depende de lo que se trate y mis posibilidades de realizarlo–Freezer torció la boca, el tipo parecía astuto, pero él lo era aún más.

–Oh, no es para nada difícil. De hecho es muy sencillo y considero que usted tiene las cualidades para poder hacerlo.

–Bien.

–Lo que quiero es que hagas de espía para unos sujetos que me están causando problemas– Habló simulando desinterés mientras esperaba la respuesta de la criatura de edad ya avanzada.

–Supongo que te refieres al oráculo–Esbozó una sonrisilla de lado al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho y de la nada se comenzaba a formar una figura alargada que se transformó en un bastón dorado que sostenía una esfera de color azul oscuro brillante puesta sobre la boca abierta de una serpiente del mismo color oro.

–Si crees que es el modo más efectivo de saber lo que necesito, si– Respondió mirando el extraño artefacto en las manos del anciano.

–El oráculo puede ver el pasado, presente y futuro, sin embargo el destino no está marcado por lo que las acciones que realicemos en el presente van a influir en el futuro, aun el más mínimo movimiento.

–Sí, ya entendí, ahora muéstramelo– Se podía detectar la ansiedad en el tono de voz del lagarto morado que observaba impaciente como Garlick movía las manos alrededor de la esfera formándose unas extrañas siluetas. Los soldados que rodeaban la estancia se acercaron curiosos de lo que sucedía, todos en completo silencio a petición del viejo para poder concentrarse.

Lo primero que se distinguió fue una multitud enardecida con un fondo rojo como el infierno; desvaneciéndose al instante apareció una explosión de color azul que de igual forma desapareció dejando ver lo que simulaba el espacio exterior donde salía disparada una nave y al final la imagen de Freezer soltando un enorme grito de furia.

Después de eso la esfera volvió a la normalidad pero todos los presentes estaban estupefactos por lo acontecido, incluso Freezer se mostraba perturbado con la revelación visual de la que acababa de ser testigo.

-¿Qué significó eso?- Masculló entre dientes haciendo que temerosamente los soldados retrocedieran nuevamente a sus puestos quedando únicamente él y Garlick.

-Pues creo que ya lo sabe- Respondió simplemente a sus dichos mirándolo sin expresión alguna. Freezer lo observó de vuelta pero al instante su cara se iluminó en una idea que acababa de atravesar su mente.

-De acuerdo, supongo que todo eso se puede evitar aun ¿no?- Preguntó más como una afirmación que como cuestión.

-Como ya le dije, el destino no está marcado, pero sé a qué punto quiere llegar- Después de decir esto comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

-Eso me alegra- Vio como el anciano sacaba lo que parecía un pequeño estuche metálico que al abrirlo mostraba tres pequeños escarabajos dorados con una pequeña gema de color azul en el centro de su coraza, pasando una mano sobre ellos las piedras preciosas se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que los insectos levitaban a unos cuantos centímetros de su superficie.

-Supongo que esto tendrá que ver con los sujetos problemáticos de los que me habló al principio- Observo a Freezer que miraba ensimismado su reciente truco.

-De hecho si, se trata de esos monos llamados saiyajins- Pronunciando la raza con total desprecio dio una mirada rápida hacia el enorme ventanal que daba al espacio exterior.

-Entonces debe ser su rey quien le preocupa.

-Oh no, no. En realidad quien me interesa es su hijo mayor, hay algo de él que me llama la atención, es más dentro de unos años comenzará a trabajar para mí, estoy ansioso por que llegue ese momento- Freezer formó una malévola sonrisa en su rostro afeminado imaginando el tan esperado suceso.

-Bien, entonces ya saben a dónde ir- Y chasqueando un dedo los tres escarabajos desaparecieron en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno. Nuevamente, el anciano sacó ahora de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño cubo cristalino que al soltarlo se elevó quedando en medio de los dos presentes dejando sacar una luz donde se podían observar los pasillos de un castillo por los cuales caminaban dos seres de similar estatura que parecían entablar una conversación.

-Haga con esto lo que crea conveniente- Dijo Garlick antes de lanzar un polvo grisáceo al suelo formando una nube que lo hizo desaparecer en un segundo.

-Pero que tipo más extraño- Freezer vio por última vez el lugar vacío antes de poner atención a la imagen formada ante sus ojos.

–Zarbon se le acercó– ¿Quiere que lo busquemos?

–No– Dijo sin despegar su vista de los dos chiquillos que caminaban uno al lado de otro hacia el exterior llegando hasta lo que era una enorme nave al lado del palacio- Me da curiosidad lo que hacen esos mocosos juntos, ya los había visto en una ocasión igual, se me hace sospechoso– Ve como Bulma se acerca al pie de la nave apretando unos botones que ingresan números- Soldado Zarbon, necesito que investigue todo lo referente a esa niña de cabello azul, tengo que saber cuál es su función en ese castillo.

-Si señor- Sale del cuarto dejando solo a Freezer con su nueva adquisición quien vuelve a sonreír macabramente viendo como los niños nuevamente discutían entre ellos sin percatarse de que los observaba de cerca.

.

.

PLANETA VEGITA

-Si me meto en problemas será por tu culpa- Bulma marcaba los últimos números en el pequeño monitor antes de que este prendiera un foco rojo que señalaba su encendido.

-Ya cállate- Vegeta observó como la compuerta se abría y se extendía la rampa hasta el suelo, dejando a la peli azul en el mismo sitio se encaminó hacia el interior de la cámara. Todo se veía exactamente igual a como la había dejado, observaba todo a su alrededor esperando no encontrar algo más.

-¿Ya estas contento? Si es así entonces me voy- Bulma, que lo había seguido, sin esperar respuesta salió de la nave buscando su estuche con capsulas para poder sacar su motoneta e ir a casa. Todavía creía que había sido muy tonta al haber aceptado el reto, hubiera preferido ir con Bardock a su casa- Ni siquiera un gracias- Se giró molesta hacia la cámara de la que aún no salía el saiyajin y haciendo un puchero se montó sobre el transporte- Claro yo solo valgo para jugar- Y sin más encendió el motor y se fue.

Vegeta que ahora observaba los controles escuchó el sonido de la motoneta y salió únicamente para ver como la nube de humo se disipaba en el aire permitiendo vislumbrar la puesta de sol avanzada que se ocultaba a lo lejos sobre unas montañas rocosas, frunció el ceño al notarse completamente solo- Humana tonta- Diciendo esto volvió de vuelta a la nave donde se quedaría unas horas más.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué la traerás aquí?- Más que una pregunta, Raditz hablaba con acusación y molestia a su padre, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado en una mesa rectangular de madera al igual que su hermano menor que jugueteaba con la comida mientras Gine les llevaba más platos rebosantes de comida .

-Quiero que conozca a Kakaroto- El saiyajin de 10 años volteo a ver al pequeño que por un instante miro a su padre y a él antes de seguir entretenido con la cuchara.

-Si viene lo único que nos causará son problemas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Habló antes de meterse un enorme trozo de carne a la boca mirando fijamente a su primogénito.

-¿Qué ya se te olvidó como le ha ido al príncipe?- En su mente cruzaron las imágenes de lo que él era testigo había estado ocurriendo y los rumores que había escuchado, dispuesto a recitárselos al adulto con tal de evitar la llegada de Bulma a su casa.

-Lo que pasa entre ellos es un asunto aparte- Seguro de sus dichos continuó con su comida sin hacer caso a la mirada disgustada que le dirigió el chico.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá?- Intervino Gine al notar el silencio incomodo en el comedor y sentándose al lado de su esposo se acercó a su hijo menor para ayudarle con sus alimentos.

-Planeaba que fuera hoy pero el príncipe no la dejo, así que será en la semana- Vio cómo su mujer mimaba a Kakaroto quien ahora reía por las caricias de su madre- Gine, lo estas malcriando. Debe aprender a comer por sí solo-Dijo seriamente desviando su mirada de ellos.

-Oh basta, que no ves que solo es un bebé- Y tomando una cucharada del puré frente a ella se la acerco a su pequeña boca simulando un avioncito ignorando el bufido en desacuerdo de Bardock.

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que será un gran guerrero? Jajaja- Raditz se burló de su padre y hermano quien solo sonreía sin comprender completamente lo que escuchaba.

.

.

.

 _Todo estaba oscuro, no se podía escuchar ningún ruido ni sentir ningún movimiento. Solo un completo y profundo silencio como ningún otro que ya haya vivido. De pronto pudo distinguir una luz, pequeña pero muy luminosa que se fue acercando y creciendo en tanto la miraba, podía decir que era la luz más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Rápidamente pudo iluminar su entorno permitiéndole distinguir donde se hallaba, lo primero que vio fue el pasto que rodeaba todo el suelo así como las flores, las hermosas flores de todos los tipos que existían, en especial rosas, cercando un bloque de concreto y otro material brillante donde se hallaban escritas unas palabras que no pudo distinguir por lo borrosas que se veían._

 _Veía personas, humanos, alrededor de la piedra, pero no supo reconocer a ninguno de ellos, de pronto se vio a ella misma parada sobre una roca cuadrada aún más grande, tan alto que podía apostar alcanzaría las estrellas que estaban ocultas detrás de las nubes al ser de día. No supo cuando fue que rodeó su cuello con una gran corona de flores rojas y blancas, tampoco cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, y menos cuando comenzó a tararear la tonada de La Vie en Rose meciéndose en un dulce baile mientras su sonrisa infantil se hacía tan grande como el dolor en su pecho._

" _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…"_

TIC, TOC, TIC, TOC. El sonido de la alarma remplazó la melodía y obligó a Bulma a abrir los ojos que estaban ligeramente llorosos, frotándoselos intentó recordar su sueño, pero nada. Solo se acordaba de ese último sonido antes de despertar y que era el mismo que el de la cajita musical. Piensa que tal vez es solo la tristeza y soledad por la ausencia de sus padres

Un poco más animada sale de la cama y se alista para ir al castillo. Una hora más tarde guarda todas sus cosas en su pequeño bolso y des encapsula su moto para poder llegar a tiempo, "de todos modos nadie se da cuenta" pero entonces recuerda que temprano empezaban sus clases particulares, así que con algo de desgano por la hora sale directo al palacio.

Al llegar guarda su moto y camina despreocupadamente hacia la puerta trasera pensando en donde podría buscar a Bardock para poder ahora sí acompañarlo a su casa, pero abre los ojos como plato al sentir como unos sujetos, en específico saiyajins, mucho más grandes que ella, tomándola por ambos brazos y que comienzan a arrastrarla hacia un ala del castillo, después del primer segundo de sorpresa empieza a gritar y a jalonearse exigiendo que la liberen pero ninguno le hace caso alguno y continúan su camino hasta detenerse.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Les digo que me dejen en paz!- Bulma se resistía a los agarres hasta que por la desesperación mordió el brazo de uno de ellos que por el dolor la soltó y al otro le propinó un puntapié, sin perder tiempo salió corriendo pero solo pudo avanzar unos cuantos metros antes de volver a ser atrapada pero esta vez del cabello produciendo un chillido en ella que no pudo hacer nada más sino ceder.

-Silencio humana- Abrió los ojos al notar que los había cerrado y pudo identificar a quien pertenecía esa voz, a nadie más ni a nadie menos que al Rey Vegeta que avanzaba hacia ella con pasos lentos pero firmes y con su rostro fruncido así como con los brazos cruzados, detrás de él, a una distancia considerable caminaba el príncipe con la mirada gacha y con el ceño igualmente que su padre.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se atrevió a preguntar-¿Para qué me quieren?- Intentó que su voz sonara lo menos temblorosa posible, no podía permitir que adivinaran su sufrimiento.

-Tu sabes porqué, terrícola- La niña lo miro con confusión antes de que se le viniera a la mente su "error"- ¿Ya te acordaste?

-Pero, no fue mi intención su majestad- Sollozó- El príncipe…el príncipe me ordenó que la activara.

-Y yo te ordené a ti y a tu padre que no la encendieran hasta que yo lo dictaminara- Se acercó amenazante a Bulma quien volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir el peligro rodearla. El Rey quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de la chiquilla apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes por su atrevida desobediencia- Si no fuera porque estas a cargo del área tecnológica ahora mismo te eliminaría- Y se alejó de ella para ahora acercarse a Vegeta que lo observaba fijamente y sin expresión alguna- Y tú, a ver si ya te vas comportando como el príncipe que eres, no quiero volver a enterarme de algo así- Lo miro una última vez antes de caminar para adentrarse al castillo, pero antes de seguir avanzando volteo nuevamente hacia su hijo- Y tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a esa humana, no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta- Con esto finalizó y se marchó.

Los soldados siguieron a su rey y volvieron a sus puestos dejando solos al saiyajin y a la humana, Bulma que tenía la mirada hacia abajo no se atrevió a observar al príncipe que tenía una mueca de molestia y veía a la nada, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y secándose con una manga los rastros de lagrimillas recogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir al laboratorio.

-¿Le harás caso?- Escuchó a Vegeta quien ahora la miraba a ella y se había acercado unos pasos, con una mirada de aflicción volteó a verlo, no entendía cómo es que no le afectaba todo lo dicho por el rey que aunque no fue mucho, si la hizo sentir mal.

-Claro que sí, no quiero que me suceda algo a mi o a mi familia- Y entonces se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con el saiyajin fue hasta ese momento que pensaba en sus padres antes que ella y su diversión, eso la hacía sentir peor.

-Mph, eso te hace una cobarde- Dijo simplemente, se le hacía extraño que ahora la humana quisiera hacerle caso a su padre y no ignorar sus amenazas como siempre, tal vez le afectó la arrastrada.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Dijiste cobarde?- Y entonces una furia reprimida en su ser explotó- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme cobarde?! No eres tú a quien amenazó, tu eres fuerte y puedes defenderte, pero yo…yo no- Diciendo esto en un susurro se desplomó sollozando, le parecía tan injusto que la trataran de esa manera, que viviera siempre amenazada por que no era tan fuerte como un saiyajin y que menospreciaran a su raza por ser débil, y le era aún más injusto no tener amigos con quien hablar ahora que sus padres no estaban, que quisieran alejarla del único a quien consideraba como tal solamente porque él era un príncipe y ella una simple subordinada.

Vegeta por otro lado creía que era sumamente ridículo llorar por eso, no le parecía tan grave, aunque sabía que terrícolas y saiyajins pensaban muy diferente, así que no tenía nada que decir o hacer ante tal conducta, minimizando que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella lentamente y agachándose se aproximó aún más, Bulma que no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía al tener escondida su cara entre sus rodillas lo hizo cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer hacia atrás, sorprendida y olvidando sus penas volteó hacia su agresor que estaba agachado a menos de un metro de ella. Frunciendo el ceño gateó hasta él dispuesta a reclamarle.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Queriendo cobrar venganza con sus dos manos intentó empujar al príncipe que ni se movió haciendo enojar más a la pequeña lo cual sacó una pequeña sonrisa en el chico por la expresión de la peli azul-No te rías.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, eres un chiste- Quiso provocarla como muchas veces hacía por la simple razón de que le gustaba cuando se molestaba y comenzaban las discusiones tontas. En ocasiones se sentía estúpido por tener esos pensamientos tan infantiles, pero no podía evitarlo a los ochos años de vida que tenía, es más sentía que así era como se debería comportar, a veces, y se dejaba llevar por momentos como ese-Capaz o incapaz, ya deja de lloriquear.

–Capaz–Sonrió–Aunque no tienes la caja– Bulma se levantó lentamente del suelo sacudiéndose los rastros de polvo en la ropa y miró al saiyajin que ahora se encontraba de pie revisando su scouter.

–Bueno, creo que no nos veremos en un tiempo– Dijo tranquilamente Bulma, como si no le afectara alejarse de su único "amigo". Al escucharla Vegeta volteó a verla y asintió levemente con su cabeza, así sin nada más que decir los dos tomaron caminos distintos alejándose a cada paso uno del otro.

.

.

.

-Emperador, aquí le traigo el reporte de la terrícola- Zarbon entró reverenciando a Freezer quien solo tomaba de una copa de vino esperando por un mensaje que se supone debía de llegar a esa hora. Al escucharlo dejó a un lado el objeto de cristal y poniendo atención cruzo una de sus piernas observando a su fiel soldado.

-Su nombre es Bulma Briefs, lugar de nacimiento el planeta Vegita y de padres terrícolas, edad actual 7 años- Al oír su edad Freezer mostró por un segundo una expresión de sorpresa, se le hacía muy avanzada la niña como para tener siete años y encima ser humana-Su padre es el encargado del área científica y tecnológica de los saiyajins y al parecer ella también participa en ello. Lo demás son datos irrelevantes.

-Así que del área científica…- Con uno de sus dedos rodeo el contorno de la copa de la que miraba fijamente el líquido rojizo reflejándose el mismo-Ah, ya recuerdo, el Rey Mono me habló de él y de sus inventos, pero no sabía que tiene una hija y de edad similar a su crío. Esto me será de mucha utilidad.

.

.

.

Bulma se encontraba en el comedor del castillo, se sentía extraña al estar rodeada de seres muy diferentes a ella y ahora sin sus padres aún más, ¡los extrañaba tanto! Ya se habían cumplido dos semanas desde su partida y no sabía qué hacer para no sentirse tan mal, claro que tenía mucho trabajo en el laboratorio reparando lo que se echaba a perder, ah y también visitaba casi a diario a Kakaroto, aun recordaba la primera vez que fue a la casa de Bardock; ya era algo tarde cuando llegaron, no estaba muy lejos pero aun así eran rumbos extraños para ella, en la pequeña casita se encontraba su esposa, le dijo que se llamaba Gine, desde el primer momento le pareció alguien muy agradable ¡ni siquiera parecía saiyajin! Hablando, claro, de su personalidad, pero le agrado mucho. También estaba el otro hijo de Bardock, Raditz, ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones pero se le hacía un chico raro y se veía malvado, recordaba que la miraba con cierto desdén pero no le hizo mucho caso, y al final vio a Kakaroto, ¡se veía tan lindo! Parecía un niño muy tierno y ya hablaba, bueno ya tenía cuatro años, pero parecía algo mayor aunque también actuaba como un niño de su edad. Fue tan divertido.

Se quedó un par de horas jugando con él y hablando con Gine, quien además la invitó a cenar a lo que Bulma aceptó gustosa, aunque después de ver que la mayoría era carne se desanimó un poco prefiriendo comer algunas raíces y un extraño puré morado que comía el menor, y fue de esta forma que conoció a la familia de Bardock.

Volteó a ver como la puerta se abría y entraban unos esclavos que le ayudaban en el laboratorio, le daban curiosidad porque nunca hablaban, se le hacían tímidos, volviendo a su comida siguió pensando en las visitas posteriores a Kakaroto, parecía que ya se los había ganado, bueno, a casi todos, Raditz seguía distante con ella y aunque ya no la despreciaba ahora la trataba con indiferencia, posiblemente por ser humana. Suspiró, todo esto marcaba que siempre sería así, lo único que podía hacer era luchar porque se fijaran en algo más que el poder.

Y al parecer tampoco nunca cambiaría el menú; carne, siempre carne, eran pocos los alimentos distintos a esto, y al menos que fuera de calidad, todo lo que llevaban al comedor eran las cosas que los saiyajins no querían. Torció la boca y con disgusto prefirió seguir con las frutas picadas de su plato, al menos había frutas y verduras, estaría peor si no llevaran.

Después de terminar su ración diaria salió de vuelta al laboratorio, estos últimos días había estado trabajando en un nuevo invento de su propia creación, en realidad todavía estaba investigando mucha teoría y eso le comía mucho el tiempo. Hace una semana en su casa se encontraba buscando unas hojas que necesitaba para sus tareas que le dejaba el profesor-robot, como no encontraba lo que necesitaba decidió bajar al pequeño sótano que estaba ubicado en el subterráneo de su hogar, abriendo la compuerta de metal bajó por unas escaleras activándose la iluminación, después de estar viendo dentro de unas cajas halló una de tamaño medio color azul, se le hizo una caja muy linda como para que estuviera allí abandonada así que sacándola con cuidado del estante metálico no esperó a subir y decidió abrirla allí mismo, lo primero que encontró fueron unas cuantas fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos y otros familiares, después encontró un espejo de mano pegado a un estuche plateado oxidado, de pronto algo dentro de la caja le llamó la atención haciendo que dejará los artefactos de lado, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad tomó entre sus pequeñas manos una esfera completamente dorada con 5 estrellas pegadas como estampillas, se veía tan frágil pero se sentía muy dura, con uno de sus nudillos golpeteó la esfera escuchándose un leve tintineo, sosteniéndola nuevamente con sus dos manos miró su reflejo a través de ella y por pura diversión comenzó a hacer caras y gestos graciosos, desvió su mirada al interior de la caja donde encontró otra esfera exactamente igual pero con un numero de estrellas diferente, la admiró del mismo modo que la anterior.

Después de la primera impresión cerró la caja azul y la puso en el mismo lugar llevándose con ella únicamente las esferas. Los siguientes dos días se la pasó buscando información de esta en libros y en su computador, hasta que por fin dio con un libro de mitos con un artículo interesante. Al parecer se trataba de dos de las siete esferas del dragón las cuales al reunirlas pronunciabas un enunciado invocando al Dragón que vivía en ellas y te cumplía cualquier deseo.

POV BULMA

Me pregunto qué es lo que podría pedir si las encuentro, no se me ocurre nada, ya tengo un montón de juguetes y cosas lindas, tal vez una dotación enorme de fresas o…pedir que cure a mi mamá. ¡Si! Eso es. Pero entonces debo apresurarme.

Llego rápido al laboratorio, ya olvidé a lo que venía… ¡ah sí! Por el libro especial de robótica de papá, ¿Dónde estará? Me acerco a una de las grandes repisas de libros que está en una de las paredes, como no alcanzo tomo un banquito para poder llegar hasta arriba, todos los títulos se parecen pero recuerdo que el que estoy buscando tiene las pastas rojas y sus letras doradas. Con mis ojos voy recorriendo cada libro hasta que lo encuentro, es algo pesado por lo que me cuesta un poco bajar con él en los brazos. Llego a la gran mesa y lo abro, creo que si quiero que se cumpla mi deseo tendré que empezar a leer desde ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bueno, yo sí, aquí la entrega de otro capítulo, saben, siento que ya me quede estancada en esta edad que tienen, lo que yo quiero es avanzar porque es cuando se pone lo interesante, pero bueno es necesario ya pronto se viene lo bueno jajaja. Ok, ya.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO

¿Reviews? ¿No?

KSCG


	9. Una Noticia y la Caja Musical

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

.

.

Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde la partida de sus padres. Se sentía más sola que nunca, a excepción de las veces en que iba a visitar a Kakaroto. Los últimos días había intentado establecer comunicación con ellos pero nadie respondía. Suspiró exhausta, no se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Después de haber regresado del laboratorio llegó a darse un baño, merendó algo ligero e intento comunicarse con su padre pero nada, tal vez estaría cuidando a su madre, fue la única explicación que encontró. Buscó un buen libro en su estante para poder dormir, de entre todos le llamó la atención una antología con muchas historias, así que tomándolo se metió a su cama cubriéndose completamente con las cobijas dejando únicamente una lámpara de mesa prendida y con una pequeña linterna se hundió en la comodidad de su cama tapándose toda la cabeza intentando crear un mejor ambiente para leer. Después de un rato y por el cansancio de la jornada cayó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y realizó su rutina normal, a excepción que de nuevo intentó marcar a sus padres, sentía que no era normal el que no contestaran, decepcionada por la respuesta negativa salió de su hogar y des encapsulando su nave salió directo al castillo.

.

.

.

Movió su pie impaciente, le habían dado de nuevo el permiso para salir a sus viajes espaciales y eso lo tenía de buen humor, pero no le gustaba que se atrasaran con el despegue, Nappa había sido encomendado con vigilarlo a todas horas para asegurarse de su conducta, frunció el ceño de tan solo recordarlo y ahora mismo esperaba por él, su padre le estaba dando órdenes al saiyajin sobre la misión, sin aguantar otro minuto de retraso se metió a su nave lo que significaba que ya debían marcharse, señal entendida por el gigante que se despidió de su rey y entró a su nave despegando a los pocos segundos.

El planeta al que se dirigían estaba a unos cuantos días de Vegetasei, iban a registrar la actividad ya que se encontraba algo irregular, los habitantes eran una especie extraña en opinión del príncipe, eran seres de alrededor de un metro de altura que al verse amenazados se enterraban en la tierra hasta que se sintieran a salvo, además de que decían cosas extrañas, como puras silabas sin coherencia. Últimamente se habían estado informando manifestaciones en contra de los saiyajins y extraterrestres que estaban a cargo de la autoridad en ese planeta por lo que un pequeño grupo de soldados de clase media partió hacia allá con el objetivo de eliminar cualquier rastro de rebeldía que presentaran los pobladores, y con el consentimiento del Rey pudo el escuadrón ser privilegiado por la compañía del príncipe Vegeta quien solo consideraba eso como una "distracción" en lo que lo volvían a asignar a misiones más de su nivel, según él.

En tres días llegaron a su destino, un pequeño planeta llamado Ovan de color café combinado con tonos amarillos y el cielo de un color muy claro, algo cálido pero fresco a la vez. Una vez fuera de sus naves esféricas los saiyajins se formaron para poder recibir órdenes de su líder, un saiyajin alto y delgado con cabello muy corto y con varias cicatrices adornando su rostro y brazos productos de una enorme batalla que tuvo lugar hace algunos años.

-Bien, como saben nuestro propósito es calmar a esa bola de inconformes ya sea por las buenas o las malas, aunque personalmente prefiero lo segundo- Se escucharon algunas risas cómplices y comentarios por lo que todos pensaban- El caso es que si no obedecen lo solucionaremos destruyendo su planeta que al fin y al cabo no parece tan importante-Terminando de decir esto comenzó a dictar las instrucciones a los saiyajins que inmediatamente se fueron hacia la dirección de su objetivo.

Todo esto era observado por el príncipe y Nappa a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, Vegeta observaba estoico como se organizaba el pelotón, la verdad no sabía exactamente porque estaba allí, él había solicitado una misión para el solo pero al final tuvo que conformarse con lo que le ofreció su padre, de tan solo pensar en eso algo en su pecho y garganta le reclamaba con salir en forma de gritos hacia el primero que se cruzara en su camino, decidió calmarse respirando profundamente mientras cruzaba los brazos observando al líder del escuadrón acercarse.

-Es un honor que nos acompañe en esta misión príncipe, ¿hay algo en lo que lo pueda servir?-Habló de un modo entre serio y cínico que no se esforzó mucho en ocultar, era de conocimiento público que había saiyajins quienes no estaban de acuerdo con el heredero del reino Saiyajin ya sea por no sentir agrado por él o tan solo por capricho, afortunadamente para él eran pocos, pero este era uno de ellos y Vegeta tenía conocimiento de eso, por lo que se podría decir que era mutuo.

-¿Tu servirme? Mejor encárgate de tu inútil escuadrón-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y sin pronunciar algo más dio media vuelta y despegó hacia el norte dejando al saiyajin con una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

-Un día me las pagará ese mocoso-Se dijo a sí mismo observando la estela que dejó en el espacio aunque la verdad ni el mismo se lo creía.

-No hables así del príncipe, Rolf. Él será tu futuro rey y le debes respeto- Habló Nappa con seriedad señalándolo acusadoramente, el enorme saiyajin no tendría problemas en eliminarlo pero no podía en ese momento por la simple razón de que era el líder de esa misión siendo una desventaja.

-Mph, solo digo que es demasiado insolente y arrogante para su edad.

-Pues mejor, esas son cualidades que nuestro monarca debe tener- Nappa estaba orgulloso del príncipe, sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora al estar a cargo de su cuidado y así seguiría siendo, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que las actitudes de responsabilidad e inteligencia del chico correspondían más para un adulto, bueno al menos la mayoría.

-Piénsalo bien Nappa, no te sorprendas si un día te llega a matar-Y dando por terminada la "conversación" se elevó en el aire con una risa maliciosa alejándose del saiyajin élite que rechinaba los dientes, ignorando el ultimo comentario flotó yendo hacia la dirección contraria intentando localizar a su amo.

.

.

Freezer se encontraba en medio de una reunión con algunos de los seres más poderosos del universo, claro después de los saiyajins, el motivo; se les convoco como se hacía cada tanto para poder saber los avances y noticias nuevas que sucedieran y pudieran afectar al emperador.

-Señor, disculpe mi ignorancia pero ¿porque no se encuentra aquí también el rey de Vegetasei?- Pregunto un lagarto de estatura alta y color anaranjado perteneciente a un planeta guerrero de la galaxia del Sur, obviamente todos ya sabían la relación entre Freezer y los saiyajins pero al ser la primera reunión a partir de este suceso se les hacia un poco extraño que el nuevo aliado no se encontrara presente.

Freezer lo miro fijamente lo cual provoco terror en todos los invitados pero al instante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que los hizo temer aún más por la expresión de su rostro.

-Oh, por supuesto que sé que unos insectos como ustedes no entienden estas cosas, por eso me tomaré la molestia de explicarles que por el momento solo necesito que me reporten los asuntos importantes que son el motivo de este encuentro- Aseveró con un rastro de enojo en sus palabras dejando caer con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa de metal que hizo un estruendo sobresaltando a todos incluso a los guardias.

-¿Eso significa que solo nos necesita a nosotros por ahora?-Dijo un el temeroso gobernador de una especie rosada parecida a la de Dodoria que apenas terminó de hablar sintió un poderoso rayo atravesar su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos como platos voltearon a ver a todos los presentes identificando a Freezer que mantenía la mano en alto apuntando hacia él, instintivamente con sus manos buscó el ataque encontrándolo justo en el corazón y poniendo los ojos en blanco cayó inerte hacia atrás bajo la mirada de todos que solamente podían observar sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Significa que no quiero que esos saiyajins se involucren por ahora- Soltó con desprecio acomodándose en su lugar-Llévenselo de aquí- Señalo hacia el cadáver que inmediatamente fue retirado por dos soldados–Bien, sigamos en lo nuestro. Necesito que me den los avances de la última reunión, por lo visto hay algunos problemas con otros planetas y la OIC.

-Señor, me llegó un mensaje del planeta Z-6, dice que planean una rebelión en contra de la organización. Al parecer hay un soplón que delató a su gente-Dijo un extraterrestre sentado a unos tres asientos con una expresión macabra.

-Pero no sabemos si es una trampa-Respondió otro del lado contrario de la mesa, lo que inició los murmullos entre ellos por una posible solución.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó Freezer callando a todos quienes prestaron atención a lo que diría- ¿Quién fue el "informante"?-Preguntó al primero colocando su mano derecha sobre la otra.

-Fue un ser algo extraño, me parece que es cercano al gobierno por la información que me dio.

-De acuerdo, me encargaré de eso después. Un planeta como ese no es tan fuerte como para cometer una tontería así- Freezer chasqueó los dedos para al minuto aparecieran algunos sirvientes que dejaron copas de vino a cada uno y se retiraron inmediatamente por donde vinieron.

-¿Y si se aliaron con otros?-Preguntó otro sentado al otro extremo.

-Es lo más probable. Pero no lo considero una gran amenaza- Con esto dio por concluido ese tema.

-Emperador, ¿y qué haremos con el planeta de Namekusei?- Fue la pregunta de un ser color morado que era de los más poderosos en la reunión.

-Cierto, aún no se ha definido qué pasará con el- Lo secundó el de al lado, y nuevamente se volvieron a formar los murmullos entre todos.

-¡Cállense!- Nuevamente Freezer tomó la palabra callando a todos al mismo tiempo que les dirigía una de sus peores miradas- El asunto de Namekusei aún no se decide ya que una parte le pertenece a los saiyajins y no he discutido eso con el Rey Vegeta.

-Pero ellos ya hacen uso de sus habitantes como esclavos-Dijo el que hizo la pregunta.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero por ahora no me interesa lo que hagan con ellos- De esta forma continuaron discutiendo los temas importantes unas horas más, Freezer como siempre no expresaba mucha preocupación por las problemáticas que existían, por una parte para demostrar que eso no era algo que no pudiera resolver y por otra porque en verdad no le importaba mucho lo que sucediera con algunos planetas al menos que fueran de vital importancia, si era por el contrario bastaría únicamente con destruirlos.

.

.

Bulma se hallaba en su hogar realizando algunas manualidades que encontró en una revista, el día anterior por fin se había rendido; esperaría algunos días antes de intentar hablar con sus padres, pero a pesar de eso ya no se sentía tan sola como antes, posiblemente por lo ocupada que estaba. Últimamente se le había estado cargando el trabajo en el laboratorio por las mejoras a las nuevas naves y la implementación de la tecnología en el castillo entero, aunque no tenía mucho conocimiento al principio poco a poco a través de la lectura y experimentación fue comprendiendo más y ahora podía presumir que sabía casi tanto como su padre, aunque obviamente nunca le reconocían lo que hacía por ser solo una niña, se consolaba con que al crecer cambiaria todo eso y sería conocida como la gran Bulma Briefs.

-Tonto lazo, es más fácil reprogramar los ordenadores- Botó a un lado el hilo elástico y las pequeñas perlas cristalizadas que rodaron por todo el suelo, hizo un puchero por ver que ahora tendría que recoger pero prefirió continuar con su proyecto personal y levantándose fue hacia su escritorio donde se encontraban algunos libros y escritos que estaba utilizando, después de haber hecho varias investigaciones ya por fin estaba aclarando su mente, aunque aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

.

.

.

POV VEGETA

Me fui volando lejos de ese idiota, no lo soporto. Ayuda que él lo sepa, así no oculto mi desprecio por ese tipo que a fuerzas me trata como un niño. Bueno, tal vez soy menor que todos ellos en edad pero eso no significa que lo sea en poder, insecto.

Me importa poco a donde voy, solo quiero encontrar algo con que entretenerme en lo que se resuelve ese asunto con los habitantes de este planeta, tal vez podría encontrar algunos gusanos para divertirme. No puedo evitar sonreír, matar es de lo mejor que puede existir. Con mi rastreador busqué algún poder de pelea aceptable, solo encuentro de los que vienen conmigo. Nada.

Aterricé en una enorme montaña y vi hacia el horizonte. Es extraño, estoy volviendo a escuchar ese molesto ruido de la estúpida caja ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No debería pensar en esas cosas, solo me debo concentrar en ser el más fuerte y algún día ser el más poderoso del Universo, y no lo voy a lograr si sigo perdiendo el tiempo estando en lugares como estos sin hacer nada.

-Príncipe, ¿a qué vino hasta aquí?-Vi cómo llegó Nappa parándose a mi lado, pero no me interesa. Ni tampoco voy a responder a su tonta pregunta-Cuando venía hacia acá me llegó un mensaje de Bardock, al parecer el Rey saldrá a una misión en un par de días, por lo visto es una clase de reunión con la OIC.

Voltee a verlo cuando mencionó eso, había escuchado que era una organización a cargo de Freezer y otros más pero nunca le tome mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo no teníamos relación alguna con él, pero ahora es diferente y me da cierta curiosidad de lo que podría tratar. Claro que mi padre y todo su Consejo no me toman en cuenta para muchas de esas cosas porque a su parecer no tengo aun la edad suficiente. Bah, bola de idiotas, siempre es lo mismo. Cuando sea el rey voy a desaparecer a todos esos que me subestiman.

-¿Qué tanto piensa?- Escucho que Nappa me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos, crucé los brazos viendo a lo lejos el paisaje frente a mí.

-Nada que te incumba- Puedo percibir que sonríe, no sé qué tanto se esfuerza en que me agrade, bueno al menos no me irrita tanto.

-Estoy seguro que un día llegará a ganarle a Freezer- Por supuesto que eso ya lo sé, pienso, aunque la verdad me gusta que crean de lo que soy capaz, y al parecer Nappa es el único que me lo dice además de mi padre. Me distraigo al escuchar el pitido en mi scouter, es un mensaje del clase media, al parecer lograron arreglar todo con los habitantes, así que ya no será necesario destruir este lugar.

-Que pérdida de tiempo- Como no hay nada más que hacer, saco el control de mi nave y aprieto el botón para que venga hasta donde estoy, veo que Nappa hace lo mismo. Bueno, de regreso al aburrimiento.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Vegita se encontraba el Rey junto a algunos de sus más fieles soldados en el área de despegue, en unos minutos saldría al asteroide donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

-Bardock, si ocurre un imprevisto me avisas de inmediato, ¿entendido?-El Rey estaba parado de frente al saiyajin que asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Por supuesto señor- Bardock era el encargado durante la ausencia del monarca que no sabían exactamente cuánto tardaría pero estimaban que fuera alrededor de una semana- Es una lástima que no se pueda despedir del príncipe.

-No importa, sigue molesto conmigo por lo de sus misiones. Ya se le pasará- Y acomodándose sus guantes caminó hasta su nave adentrándose en ella para a los pocos segundos despegar dejando una estela en el espacio.

-¿Qué ordena señor?- Se dirigió uno de los saiyajins a Bardock, este lo miro y empezó a caminar.

-Arreglen todo para el regreso del príncipe Vegeta- Dijo únicamente antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Avanzaba solo en medio de la oscuridad pensando, hace algunas noches tuvo una visión, creyó que había sido una pesadilla y hasta allí lo dejó, pero la repentina reunión lo dejó reflexionando si estaría relacionado. Por una parte se le hacía algo extraño pero también sabía que por el momento Freezer no haría nada contra ellos por el trato que habían hecho, aunque no le sorprendería que estuviera planeando algo.

-Lo olvidaba, debo de ir a inspeccionar las mejoras a las cámaras de entrenamiento. Me pregunto si Bulma ya habrá terminado- Últimamente se llevaba mejor con la humana debido a su constante interacción con él y su familia, se le hacía una chiquilla simpática pero también escandalosa y berrinchuda, aunque eso no opacaba su talento en la ciencia, cualquiera podía ver que sería una buena sucesora de su padre aunque nadie lo reconociera ni aceptara.

Sabía que no se había vuelto a ver con el príncipe y eso hacía que se enfocara más en su trabajo, pero se había percatado que había encontrado algo con que distraerse además de ir a jugar con su hijo, no le interesaba mucho y estaba bien con que no afectara sus tareas.

Rascó su barbilla, ahora que lo recordaba, el científico ya tenía mucho que no regresaba de la Tierra no estaba seguro si le había ocurrido algo pero al parecer el Rey todavía no se percataba de eso, posiblemente por todo lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas. Pero bueno ya se lo diría cuando regresara, por ahora tenía que ocuparse de los asuntos pendientes, que de hecho eran bastantes.

.

.

.

Hace algunos días que había regresado el príncipe a Vegetasei, casi no salía de su cámara de entrenamiento que de nuevo funcionaba, únicamente para lo necesario además de que no quería comunicación con nadie y por supuesto interrupciones. Se asomó por una de las ventanas de la sala y notó que ya era tarde, dentro de unas horas oscurecería, quiso seguir un rato más con sus ejercicios pero sintió a su estómago reclamarle por alimento, maldijo por lo bajo y dando por terminada su sesión apago las luces y salió hacia el castillo exactamente a su habitación a tomar un baño antes de ir al comedor. No pensaba mucho en el viaje de su padre debido a que cada tanto salía del planeta y ya estaba habituado a eso aunque las cenas se le hacían algo extrañas pero prefería ignorarlo. Durante un rato estuvo pensando en salir de expedición a algún planeta desconocido, al fin y al cabo no había mucho que hacer allí, se lo plantearía a Bardock mañana y ya vería que hacer si este se oponía.

.

.

.

Aún estaba el atardecer en todo su esplendor cuando se hallaba leyendo sus últimas investigaciones. Estaba pensando en eso con una sonrisa en los labios cuando todas sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un pitido del comunicador, y sin más demora salió corriendo hacia su transmisor de dónde provenía el sonido fijándose que se trataba de una video llamada, ansiosa tomo el aparato y lo colocó en su oído derecho apretando el botón rojo para atender la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Bulma, hija ¡que gusto volver a verte!

-¡Papá! ¡Eres tú!, no saben lo mucho que los extraño, ya quiero que vuelvan. ¿Cómo está mamá?-Preguntó rápidamente ensanchando su expresión de alegría al ver y oír la voz de su padre.

-Cariño, mejor dime como estas tú. ¿Cómo te ha ido allá con el laboratorio y los encargos?-Respondió con un tono algo cortado intentando desviar la atención de su hija.

-Bien, todo está en orden acá. Han pasado muchas cosas y tengo tanto que contarte, pero quiero saber si esta mejor mi mamá- Bulma hizo una mueca de preocupación, sentía que algo no estaba tan bien como parecía a juzgar con el aspecto algo ¿cansado? Del hombre.

-Hija yo…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque la comunicación se zanjó de repente cortando la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Papá?- (…..)- No puede ser, ¿Qué habrá pasado?─Miró el aparato tratando de descubrir la falla que al parecer se trataba de un cable, con sus herramientas que se encontraban a la mano procedió a arreglar el desperfecto. Después de unos minutos logró que se recuperara la señal pero solo podían realizarse llamadas, así que sin más opción marcó el código para poder hablar con su padre; tres segundos después respondió pero se oían algunas interferencias a través de la bocina.

─Papá, ¿me escuchas?

─Si hija, hay algo que debo decirte─ Dijo en un tono sombrío que estremeció un poco a Bulma.

-¿O-ocurre algo malo?─Se sentó en el asiento a su lado y espero su respuesta con la misma sensación de cuando ve películas de terror.

-Bulma, hija. Tu mamá falleció. Cuando llegamos estaba muy enferma, fue muy difícil poder estabilizarla y lo logramos pero tres días después comenzó a empeorar, intentamos todo pero no pudimos hacer nada. Lo lamento mucho cariño-Se escucharon algunos sollozos ahogados del otro lado de la línea─ ¿Hija?

Pero Bulma ya no escuchaba, desde que pronunció las primeras palabras comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos algunas lágrimas que se volvieron más abundantes con el transcurso de los segundos, sin poder contenerse soltó el teléfono y se echó a llorar en uno de los brazos del asiento no pudiendo aguantar la tristeza, por su mente pasaban todos los momentos felices que pasó junto a su madre hasta el día en que le informaron de su enfermedad y cuando se fue a la Tierra. No sabía qué hacer, solamente pudo tomar una de las tantas fotos que se encontraban en un estante cercano donde estaban ella y su madre afuera de su casa y lloró más fuerte hasta quedarse dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en ese lugar porque cuando volteó hacia una ventana ya todo estaba completamente oscuro, intentando quitarse los rastros de lágrimas con su manga se levantó y dejó a un lado la fotografía, lentamente recogió el aparato tirado en el suelo sintiendo que una vez más volvían las lágrimas pero pudo controlarse, acomodándolo en su lugar notó que había una hoja en el recibidor del fax, con las manos temblorosas tomó el papel en el que notó algunas líneas escritas que decían: " _Hija, me quedaré un tiempo en la Tierra. Desde ahora te harás cargo de la tecnología de los saiyajins, yo sé que podrás. Tu mamá estaría orgullosa. Te amamos mucho"_ No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera en la superficie blanca. No pudiendo aguantar más se dirigió a su habitación donde fue directamente a su cama y se lanzó cubriéndose la cara con una almohada. Ya con el pijama puesto trató de dormir en vano, aún podía escuchar en su mente la voz de su papá diciéndole que su mamá murió y que nunca la volvería a ver de nuevo. Después de estar un rato dando vueltas y patadas se levantó y fue hacia el pequeño balcón en su habitación. Estaba todo el paisaje cubierto por la oscuridad de no ser por unas lámparas afuera de su casa no hubiera podido ver nada, además de unos pequeños insectos, como una especie de luciérnagas. Intentó fijar la vista lo más que pudo y entonces vio el castillo que se alzaba a lo alto al mismo tiempo que una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

.

.

Todo estaba completamente en silencio, solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones acompasadas de los habitantes que ya se hallaban durmiendo en todo el planeta, lo mismo ocurría tanto en las humildes viviendas como en el castillo real, únicamente se oían algunos susurros de los soldados que vigilaban el lugar. En otra parte del edificio exactamente en una enorme habitación de paredes de piedra y suelo de una fina madera se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente el príncipe Vegeta, todas las noches dejaba entreabierta la gran ventana para permitir la entrada de un poco de aire, todo el lugar estaba decorado elegantemente sin ninguna muestra de desorden. Sin embargo en toda esa esfera imperturbable una sombra se escurrió por la habitación alterando el ambiente, con pasos lentos la figura se fue acercando poco a poco a la enorme cama, solo faltaba un metro para poder tocar la suave sábana pero fue sorprendida por un rápido movimiento que la inmovilizó en el suelo dejando escapar un suspiro de asombro, en ese instante la luz se encendió dejando ver la escena: el saiyajin se encontraba encima de la intrusa que estaba boca abajo sujetada de ambos brazos por una mano del príncipe, siendo la invasora nada más y nada menos que Bulma que intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre, Vegeta con el ceño fruncido reconoció a la humana que se retorcía debajo de él, preguntándose el porqué de su presencia se levantó lentamente fijándose en el reloj colgante que casi daba la medianoche, molesto volteó a ver a Bulma que solo se acomodaba su pijama sacudiéndose polvo invisible.

─Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?─Preguntó cruzando los brazos mirando con fastidio a la niña que fijó su mirada en él.

─Se puede saber ¿por qué me atacaste?─Ahora fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño y cruzar también los brazos con una expresión ofendida─ Me estabas lastimando.

─No es mi culpa que te metieras como una intrusa a mi habitación, ahora responde─ Señaló.

─Pues me sentía sola─ Fue su simple respuesta, desvió su atención del saiyajin hacia las paredes del lugar, observaba curiosa cada cosa pensando lo impresionante que era el cuarto─ Vaya, que linda habitación. ¿Eso es seda?─Preguntó de repente acercándose a las sábanas y tocándolas levemente─ No sabía que tuvieras estas cosas.

─Deja de decir tonterías y vete por donde viniste─ Dijo empujando suavemente a Bulma en el hombro para alejarla, se sentía un poco extraño que estuviera allí mirando sus pertenencias.

─No seas grosero, además vine a acompañarte.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acompañarme?─Abrió los ojos procesando lo que acababa de decir, no entendía para nada a la humana.

─Si, me enteré que tu padre salió del planeta y pensé que te sentirías algo solo─ Sin hacer mucho caso a la expresión desconcertada del príncipe caminó hacia la cama sentándose en la orilla mientras continuaba observando unos estantes.

─ ¡Oye, quítate de allí! Ahora quiero que te vayas. No me siento solo y no necesito ninguna compañía─ Espetó jalando el brazo de Bulma.

─ ¡Me harás un moretón! Y no, no me voy a ir─ Dijo aferrándose del marco de la ventana por la que Vegeta la quería sacar.

─Vas a hacer lo que te ordene─ Ambos se encontraban forcejeando por el control hasta que en un momento de irritación por parte del príncipe, este empujo a Bulma hacia el vació haciendo que se tambaleara unos segundos y de pronto cayera hacia el exterior. En un acto reflejo Vegeta salió volando y pudo sostener por un brazo a Bulma que gritando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo y elevándose entraron de nuevo a la habitación. Ya en suelo firme la soltó cayendo arrodillada y jadeando por el gran susto que acababa de vivir, una vez recompuesta fijó su mirada en él que estaba parado a unos metros de ella viendo a la nada.

─ ¡¿Qué te pasa!? Estuve a punto de morir, todo por tu culpa─ Y diciendo estas palabras comenzó a sollozar dejando a caer algunas lágrimas, esto llamo la atención del príncipe que sin expresión alguna la observaba frotándose los ojos tratando de controlar el llanto. Levantándose se alació el cabello y se acercó a la ventana asomándose, cuando de pronto recordó algo y esbozó una leve sonrisa─ Oye, la última vez no me diste la caja.

Por un momento Vegeta se quedó sin entender lo que decía, pero de pronto los recuerdos lo asaltaron haciendo que desviara inconscientemente la vista hacia el cajón donde estaba guardado el objeto. Volviendo a poner la mirada sobre Bulma vio como esta esperaba su respuesta, sin más remedio chasqueó la lengua y camino hacia el mueble buscando la caja musical, una vez hallado el objetivo se lo lazó a la humana que apenas pudo atraparla con ambas manos.

─Allí está, ahora lárgate─ Y sin decir más apagó las luces, y se fue a acostar de nuevo pensando en todo el tiempo de descanso desperdiciado, apenas cerró los ojos cuando sintió un peso al otro lado de la cama, abriendo los ojos se volteó distinguiendo a pesar de la oscuridad la figura de Bulma acomodándose a su lado, sorprendido e irritado no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía de un salto salió fuera de las cobijas plantándose frente a la terrícola.

─ ¿Qué no entendiste? Te dije que te fueras─ Apretando los puños jaloneó la colcha y la aventó a un lado.

─Capaz o incapaz. Déjame dormir aquí esta noche─ Aunque no lo podía ver por la oscuridad habló hacia el lado donde sus sentidos le decían que estaba parado. Vegeta frunció el ceño y continuó en la misma posición tensando la cola.

Bulma sin obtener respuesta tomó el silencio como un _capaz,_ confirmado al sentir como se hundía el lado a su derecha _,_ gateando jaló con un brazo las cobijas que estaban tiradas y cuando se volteó para volver a su lugar sintió una almohada golpeando su rostro, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido escucho la voz del príncipe que ya se había acostado cubriéndose con la tela.

─Menos a mi lado─ Y sin decir otra cosa se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a Bulma. Extrañada tomó la almohada y la puso en la parte sur de la cama quedando sus pies apuntando hacia la cabecera

─ ¿Duermes?─Preguntó Bulma mirando hacia el techo.

─Oficialmente si─ Le respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

─Corre el rumor de que estas fingiendo.

─Déjame dormir─ Se movió inquieto en su lugar tratando de ignorar la voz a su costado.

─Oye, ¿mañana puedo volver a dormir aquí?─Bulma preguntó más animada volteando hacia un lado─ ¿Puedo, puedo?

─No, jamás volverás─ Apretó fuertemente los ojos.

─Bien…Buenas noches─ Y por primera vez en varios días Bulma no se sintió sola cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

HOLA! Tanto tiempo, lo sé, lo sé. Bueno hace días o semanas que quería subir capítulo pero simplemente se me fue la inspiración, sinceramente no creí que me fuera a pasar con ellos pero hubo una razón muy poderosa…..comencé a leer fics Dramione, para los que no lo conocen es de Harry Potter DracoxHermione, siiii, no es canon pero me encantó y pues ya saben lo demás, no, no los he reemplazado, sigo amando a Bulma y Vegeta como el primer día pero pues ya saben lo que pasa cuando algo es novedad jaja y además se borró el Word y en lo que pude instalarlo pues no, y apenas entré a clases y tengo TAREA.

Bueno ahora con el fic, este es el ULTIMO capítulo de chiquillos, ahora SI se viene lo **interesante** jajaja, creo que hasta actualizaré más rápido, se me facilita más. Bueno es todo, ya saben este fic tendrá final.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO

¿Reviews? ¿No? Jaja ok, castigo.

KSCG


	10. Se les Dice Celos

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

.

.

Esa noche Bulma y Vegeta durmieron durante 10 años, y por la mañana las cosas empezaron a ponerse serias. Repentinamente sonó el despertador haciendo que la ahora chica de 17 años abriera los ojos y saltara apresuradamente de la cama.

─Joder─ masculló en voz baja corriendo a apagar el aparato que se encontraba en el escritorio de madera.

─ ¿Qué hora es?─Preguntó el joven saiyajin con los ojos aún cerrados, normalmente siempre se despertaba temprano para poder comenzar su rutina normal, que era ir a entrenar para posteriormente ir con Freezer y hacer lo que ordenara, desde hace dos años que se encontraba al servicio del lagarto no tenía más opción que realizar sus pedidos que consistían regularmente en ir a purgar planetas o acompañarlo a misiones, alguna que otra vez le encomendaba otras tareas pero fuera de eso todo era rutinario. Sin embargo ese día comenzó antes de lo iusual.

─Es hora de mi evaluación─ Bulma acomodaba rápidamente una carpeta que había dejado en el mueble moviéndose apresuradamente a la vez que buscaba su ropa.

─Evaluación de que─ Se removió en la cama dándose la vuelta.

─De mi experimento.

─No la pasarás─ Susurró para que Bulma pudiera escucharlo haciendo que se devolviera y le lanzara molesta su almohada en la cabeza.

─Cállate─ Y procedió a seguir acomodando sus cosas.

Sin poder esquivar el objeto Vegeta se incorporó de la cama y tomando el cojín se lo lanzó con fuerza medida a Bulma que soltó un chillido de sorpresa por el ataque.

─Sabes que no soporto que hagas eso─ Gruñó el saiyajin.

─ ¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?!─ Y devolviéndole el golpe comenzaron un tipo de "pelea de almohadas" en la que Bulma trataba de atacarlo con los esponjosos objetos y Vegeta se encargaba de destruirlos provocando que al destrozarlas volaran miles de plumas por la habitación gritándose al mismo tiempo insultos y maldiciones. Debido al ruido no lograban escucharse los toquidos de un soldado al otro lado de la puerta que no se decidía si entrar o no sin el consentimiento del príncipe , después de algunos segundos de insistencia ambos se percataron que había alguien afuera por lo que se apresuraron a ordenar el desastre meramente por respeto a su título real.

Una vez eliminadas las evidencias Vegeta se encaminó a la puerta y abriéndola pudo ver que se trataba de uno de los soldados de su padre. Este inmediatamente lo reverenció evitando preguntar por su demora en contestar.

─Buenos días príncipe. Disculpe mi interrupción pero su padre, el Rey, me ha enviado personalmente a buscarlo para avisarle que necesita de su presencia dentro de 15 minutos en el salón.

─ ¿Y para qué cosa quiere que este allí?─ Preguntó frunciendo aún más el ceño, intimidando un poco al saiyajin que procuraba no enfadar al príncipe.

─Para la audiencia y evaluación de los nuevos desarrollos científicos y tecnológicos─ Respondió rápidamente.

"Arghh, lo que me faltaba, tener que estar en esa estúpida reunión" Inconscientemente apretó los puños alarmando al soldado, ese día planeaba ir por una importante información de su última misión, suspiro fastidiado antes de volver la vista al subordinado frente a el─ Bien, dile que voy para allá─ Dijo cerrando la puerta en las narices del soldado y volviendo al interior de la habitación se sentó en la cama observando a Bulma que se disponía a darse un baño.

─Así que tendrás que ir a la audiencia─ Dijo la humana riendo mientras se imaginaba la expresión del saiyajin momentos atrás.

─Mph─ Decidido a ignorar sus burlas volteó el rostro encontrándose con una prenda que no era suya, formando una sonrisa maliciosa tomó el sostén blanco y comenzó a girarlo llamando la atención de Bulma que al darse cuenta puso los brazos en jarra frunciendo el ceño.

─Dámelo.

─Capaz o incapaz─ Vegeta observaba divertido la cara de la peli azul sin dejar de hacer el movimiento circular.

─No, esta mañana no, ya estoy bastante nerviosa─ Musitó dejando caer los brazos con una expresión cansada.

─Si, esta mañana. Esta mañana la mujer se pondrá el sujetador─ Sentenció sin borrar la sonrisa lanzándole la prenda a Bulma que la atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo poniendo un gesto de resignación.

.

.

.

─Buenos días príncipe─ Bardock se acercó a Vegeta que recién llegaba al salón, dentro ya se encontraban los saiyajins elite que fueron invitados por el Rey, mientras este se encontraba hablando con Freezer, quien fue por invitación del mismo. Con indiferencia solo asintió la cabeza al soldado y caminó hacia el monarca que ahora se dirigía solo hacia el trono, dejando al lagarto purpura en compañía de sus lacayos.

─Se puede saber ¿por qué solicitaste mi presencia?─ Preguntó una vez de frente a él, por supuesto que iba a exigir una explicación, ya que normalmente no lo requerían para esa clase de asuntos y claro, por sus planes frustrados.

─Ya te he dicho que te dirijas a mí con respeto, soy tu padre y el Rey, no tu sirviente.

─Bien, entonces no desvíes el tema y respóndeme.

─De acuerdo, te mandé llamar porque pienso que es hora que te vayas involucrando en todos los aspectos que tienen que ver con el reino, eres mi único heredero y en un futuro el siguiente gobernante─ Por un momento Vegeta se sorprendió ya que su padre nunca le había dicho eso, obviamente sabía que el sería el siguiente en la línea real pero siempre lo había mantenido de cierta forma al margen de muchas cosas, por lo que ahora se le hacía extraño.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?─ Preguntó con una chispa de desconfianza.

─Porque ya eres mayor y debes ir conociendo tus obligaciones.

─Por supuesto que eso lo sé, pero porque ahora es a lo que me refiero─ Cruzó los brazos acercándose un paso.

─Pronto te darás cuenta─ Y antes de poder seguir la conversación Bardock junto a su hijo se acercaron reverenciando a ambos saiyajins, el mayor comenzó a hablar con el Rey sobre algunas cosas referentes a la exposición mientras que Raditz fue con Vegeta quien se alejó del trono deteniéndose en una columna cercana seguido por el saiyajin.

─ ¿Y qué opina de esto su majestad?─ Preguntó a su lado, Raditz formaba parte del escuadrón del príncipe, a pesar de ser un soldado de clase baja poseía un poder que sobrepasaba a sus demás compañeros, es por esto que había sido elegido, además del hecho de que su padre era la mano derecha del Rey.

─Que es una pérdida de tiempo─ Y era la verdad, no le veía mucho el caso hacer ese tipo de eventos, creía que con tan solo que los avances fueran presentados al Rey era suficiente, aunque claro, esta ocasión se encontraba Freezer a quien pudo notar observándolo.

─A mí lo único de esto que me interesa es ver a esa linda terrícola─ Dijo formando una expresión lasciva en su rostro, varias veces a la semana Bulma iba a su casa para visitar a su madre y a su hermano pero nunca le dirigía la palabra por ser una criatura inferior, además del rumor de que estaba involucrada con el príncipe heredero.

─Deja de decir estupideces─ En ocasiones como esa, cuando escuchaba decir comentarios así de la humana sentía algo en su estómago tensarse, aunque no sabía exactamente que era y prefería ignorarlo, pensaba que tal vez solo era el hecho de que convivía a diario con ella. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como llegaba Bulma con una gabardina puesta.

Suspirando la joven se despojó de ella rápidamente logrando que el salón se llenara de murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa entre los presentes ¿la razón? Encima de su blusa negra llevaba puesto el sostén blanco a la vez que por arriba de sus jeans traía puestas unas bragas color rosa, con paso firme se encaminó sin prestar atención a las miradas y comentarios lujuriosos que oía mientras se dirigía hacia la plataforma en la que se encontraban los nuevos artefactos de los que iba su presentación, dentro de todo eso el único que no se veía para nada asombrado era Vegeta, que más bien lucía una sonrisa de lado.

─Bien terrícola, háblanos sobre los nuevos avances científicos─ Habló el Rey una vez que se callaron todos los susurros, a su lado se encontraba Freezer observando atentamente a la cientifica, unos pasos detrás de ellos se encontraban Bardock, Nappa y los soldados del invitado, a quien ya tenía el "gusto" de conocer, mientras que a los alrededores se hallaban los demás saiyajins, observó toda la sala ubicando a Vegeta junto a Raditz a unos metros más allá cerca de una columna.

─Mi nombre es Bulma Brief─ Recalcó observando a todos, le molestaba que después de tantos años aún no se dirigieran a ella por su nombre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar─ Bien, primeramente me gustaría mencionar algunas de las mejoras a las naves en cuanto a su velocidad y resistencia, lo cual consiste en…─Mientras explicaba acerca de las evaluaciones y pruebas que estuvo realizando durante cerca de dos meses ayudada por algunos gráficos y cálculos escritos, no podía evitar desviar la vista de vez en cuando hacia la izquierda, exactamente donde se encontraba el príncipe, quien ahora no se hallaba acompañado de Raditz, sino de una saiyajin con la que parecía estar pasándosela muy bien.

─Humana─ En momentos el Rey llamaba su atención, notando que parecía estar distrayéndose, Bulma al escucharlo volvía a concentrarse en el tema pero no por mucho tiempo.

─Buenos días príncipe─ Habló coquetamente una joven saiyajin acercándose a Vegeta y dedicándole una sonrisa se colocó frente a él─ Raditz─ Saludó sin voltear a verlo, este haciendo un leve asentimiento prefirió dejarlos solos.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ Litnen era una saiyajin élite, con un respetable poder de pelea, alta, con cabello negro un poco debajo de los hombros y con un rostro y cuerpo atractivo y atlético.

─Oh nada, solamente me preguntaba si no necesitará de un escuadrón adicional en su próxima misión─ Dijo observándolo fijamente jugando con un mechón de cabello y sonriéndole provocativamente. Vegeta al darse cuenta de su juego decidió seguirle la corriente, él era conocido además de su gran fuerza por haberse involucrado con varias jóvenes saiyajins, claro que eso no pasaba de un encuentro ya que prefería alejar un tanto las distracciones, pero cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad regularmente no la desperdiciaba; obviamente, solo por instinto.

─De hecho estoy viendo cual podría ser la mejor opción, es una misión un tanto… peligrosa─ Sonriendo seductoramente se acercó a ella dejando espacio entre ellos por tan solo unos centímetros.

─Pues pienso que debería fijarse en las cualidades de su elección, por ejemplo la fuerza─ Y con un gesto femenino acercó su mano por el pecho del saiyajin deslizando coquetamente los dedos hacia abajo hasta llegar a su muslo.

─También voy a tomar en cuenta la astucia y la rapidez─ Musitó tocando sosteniendo el mechón con el que jugaba y tirando levemente de él provocando que se acercaran un poco más.

Bulma se encontraba explicando sobre las nuevas instalaciones a las cámaras de entrenamiento, las cuales ahora contaban con nuevas características para poder hacer más eficientes los ejercicios y combates de los saiyajins.

─Terrícola, aún no has terminado─ El Rey espetó molesto por notar que de pronto dejaba de hablar y miraba hacia otro lado.

─Mi nombre es Bulma─ Pronunció más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, tratando de evitar que le reclamaran por haberle alzado la voz al monarca decidió continuar─ Bien, ahora el tema principal de esto es la nueva instalación en las cámaras y trata de…─Volvió a desviar la vista e indignada por lo que vio torció la boca y miró hacia abajo, de pronto le entraron unas ganas de largarse de ese lugar y así lo hizo, pero de nuevo escuchó la voz del Rey esta ocasión en forma de grito haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino, nuevamente le había dicho terrícola, con esto todos voltearon a ver lo que sucedía.

─Aún no ha acabado la evaluación─ El Rey estaba muy molesto, sentía que era una falta de respeto que una simple humana no tuviera obediencia y desafiara su autoridad frente a alguien como Freezer.

Bulma se quedó en el mismo sitio donde se detuvo observando al Rey y a todos los presentes─ Las cámaras tienen integradas un dispositivo electrónico de gravedad que hace una simulación de esta proporcionando una mejor eficiencia y que consta de máximo 100 unidades─ Y con esto salió con paso firme como llegó rumbo a su laboratorio dejando atrás un gran revuelo por la reciente noticia causando expectación en la mayoría.

.

.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo solitario. No entendía porque había reaccionado así, no es que le importara lo que hiciera Vegeta ¿o sí? Se sentía confundida y sabía que no debió haberse comportado así, pero verlo tan cerca de esa saiyajin le dio rabia, pensaba con el ceño fruncido. Aturdida entró al laboratorio y dejó su capeta y gabardina encima de una mesa dejándose caer en el asiento más cercano, entonces recordó que había olvidado ir por los papeles que seguramente el idiota de Vegeta había olvidado tomar, resoplando se levantó y tomando su bolso que había dejado caer rogó que ya no hubiera nadie en el salón, sentiría una gran vergüenza si alguien la viera por ahí de nuevo.

Con paso normal marchaba hacia el lugar, pero antes de llegar a la contra esquina se percató que alguien la seguía, observando de reojo notó como a su lado iba caminando Vegeta con una sonrisa de triunfo, quiso ignorarlo así que solo siguió con lo suyo, aún seguía molesta sin razón con él.

¿Todo bien?─ Preguntó con ironía. Después de haber visto salir abruptamente a la humana quiso quedarse un poco más con la saiyajin pero tenía que realizar su parte del trato, la cual consistía en quitarle unos papeles al imbécil de Kale, que fue relativamente fácil, los cuales llevaba en ese momento bajo el brazo y de los que Bulma no se había percatado. Frunció el ceño fijándose que la terrícola no le hacía caso, esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban; el hecho de que lo ignoraran─ ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Yo he cumplido con mi parte.

─ ¿Y qué has hecho? Además de ligarte a una tipa─ Espetó fastidiada sin mirarlo.

─ ¿Todavía no te has enterado?─ Con tono sarcástico le pasó los papeles bruscamente haciendo que ambos se detuvieran, todavía sin mirarlo y con desconfianza Bulma comenzó a hojear los escritos bajo la mirada de Vegeta─ No sé para qué rayos quieres ese montón de hojas ni porque me molesté en tomarlos en tu lugar.

─Bueno no sé qué tanto trabajo ha sido para ti hacer eso, pero en fin, he pasado veinte minutos entre un montón de saiyajins con sus ojos clavados en mi sujetador, pero a ti que más te da, tenías mejores cosas que hacer. Toma, tu premio─ Dijo sacando la caja musical de su bolso y extendiéndosela mientras volvía a caminar pero ahora de vuelta al laboratorio.

─Déjate de estupideces─ Molesto por sus reclamos rechazó el objeto pero volviéndola a seguir.

─Claro, estupideces. Solo te puedo decir dos cosas que tiene a su favor. Una, se ha acostado con el tarado de Kale y dos, lleva un brazalete de plata. Ya conoces sus mejores tácticas.

─ ¿Estas celosa?─ Preguntó divertido haciendo que Bulma se detuviera en seco mirándolo retadoramente.

─ ¿Yo?─ Preguntó anonadada, no se había esperado que le preguntara eso.

─Si, tu─ Observaba jovial su reacción, notando que se cubría su tez de un leve sonrojo.

─Cree lo que quieras, no me interesa─ Reanudó su caminata un poco más rápido.

─Vaya, estás celosa.

─Quieres dejarlo ya─ Exasperada nuevamente se detuvo encarándolo con su facha normal─ Si quieres mi opinión sobre Litnen te doy mi bendición, es una fiera y eres el único al que no se le ha pasado por la entrepierna─ Dejándolo parado siguió su camino interrumpido.

─ ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Por si no lo recuerdas mujer, soy el Príncipe de los saiyajins, me debes respeto, y yo puedo hacer o no hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

─Claro, su majestad─ Se burló haciéndole una corta reverencia provocando que una vena saltará en la frente de Vegeta─ Sabes, harías mal en no tirártela, y de paso me traes su brazalete. ¿Capaz?─ Finalizó cerrando la puerta del laboratorio.

.

.

.

─Me pareció interesante el proyecto de la gravedad─ En la sala de reuniones se encontraba el Rey junto con Freezer conversando acerca de la evaluación de esa mañana, por supuesto no olvidaba el comportamiento de la humana haciéndole sentir cierto disgusto por su falta de respeto.

─Me pareció bien, viniendo de una criatura cuya especie no es muy inteligente─ Respondió el emperador con una sonrisa de lado─ Creo que esa joven tiene una gran capacidad que debe ser explotada.

─Opino lo mismo, aunque debe aprender a respetar a sus superiores─ El Rey frotó su barba frunciendo el ceño.

─Solo sigue siendo una chiquilla como tu hijo─ Al escucharlo, el saiyajin se tensó tratando de no recordar la relación de ambos que consistía en cometer un montón de tonterías y luego hacer como si nada, por supuesto que estaba al tanto que se llevaban entre ellos pero eso no significaba que le agradara la idea. Al menos eran más consientes, siendo su hijo ya mayor, se consolaba.

.

.

.

La puerta de un salón vacío, con únicamente unas cuantas mesas y sillas, fue abruptamente empujada para permitir el paso de dos individuos que estaban unidos en un profundo beso, recargándose en la puerta se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento─ Solo tengo una hora─ Dijo Vegeta sosteniendo por la cintura a la saiyajin.

─La aprovecharé─ Respondió tomándolo fuertemente del pecho fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso cargado de deseo dejando escapar a su vez jadeos de excitación. Después de unos segundos nuevamente se separaron─ Porque no tienes nada que ver con la humana ¿cierto?─ No pudo evitar preguntar.

Con un gruñido asaltó el cuello de la mujer quien soltó un suspiro ahogado─ Eso no te interesa─ Continuó besándola mientras sus manos hacían fuertes caricias sobre el cuerpo a su disposición.

─Bien, igual no me importa─ Y besándolo ambos entraron trastabillando a la habitación cerrándola a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, el primero en salir fue Vegeta quien se maldijo por la hora, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido en tonterías, aunque al final pudo descargarse en cierta forma. A los segundos salió la saiyajin que iba acomodándose su armadura y el cabello desordenado.

─ ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?─ Preguntó coquetamente colgándose de su cuello ignorando que Vegeta la aparto con poca delicadeza de él.

─Esto no se repetirá─ Dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

─Oh vamos, sabes que te gustó tanto como a mí─ Tratando de retenerlo lo tomó por el brazo deslizando seductoramente su dedo por el pecho marcando hasta su abdomen.

Apartando su mano se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces recordó algo─ Dame tu brazalete─ le dijo señalando la joyería.

─ ¿Cómo?─ Lo observó esperando una respuesta, al ver que no llegaría procedió a quitárselo y entregárselo al saiyajin quien lo tomó y ahora si giró para marcharse─ ¿Me buscarás?─ Con una última esperanza observó cómo se detenía y la miraba por encima del hombro.

─ ¿Es lo que quieres?─ Preguntó ladeando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

─Por supuesto─ Dijo dando un paso adelante.

─Sigue queriendo, zorra─ Y volviendo la vista al frente se marchó con paso firme dejando completamente sola a la saiyajin que únicamente lo miraba irse junto con su esperanza de prendar al príncipe de los saiyajins.

.

.

.

─Mph, cada vez encuentro más repulsivos esos momentos en que salen a flote sus instintos de estúpido mono con hormonas─ Con una mueca de asco Freezer se alejó del cubo cristalino que reposaba en el aire del gran salón dentro de su enorme nave que iba directo a la estación espacial. Poco después de charlar con el Rey, tuvo que disculparse ya que tenía que ir a una junta urgente con otros gobernantes, ya que se demoraría algo de tiempo decidió que podría ver un poco de lo que hacía su chango favorito en su tiempo libre, lo que observó no le causó interés absoluto─ No encuentro el motivo de seguir viendo sus movimientos, por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse─ Y con esto guardo el preciado artefacto para volverlo a sacar dentro de una temporada más adelante.

.

.

Caminaba animadamente por el pasillo rumbo al lugar donde se había quedado por última vez la terrícola, que era donde seguramente estaría en este momento, y no falló. Allí la vio, concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, con una tablilla escribiendo y anotando lo que parecía el contenido de unas cajas que tenía de frente, se acercó lentamente observando a su alrededor, se encontraba en una parte del laboratorio que no había visto antes, como una enorme bodega.

Un paquete en especial le llamó la atención, solo tenía escrita la palabra "Caps.", curioso notó que se encontraba entreabierta, así que no le vio problema el revisar su contenido, pero entonces una repentina mano bajó la tapa que se había tomado la molestia en levantar.

─ ¿No te han dicho que está mal husmear lo que no te interesa?─ Le reclamó ya cambiada y con su bata de laboratorio puesta alzando la caja y colocándola cerca de un estante apartado─ ¿Y qué tal?─ Preguntó volviendo a sus actividades.

─No estuvo mal─ Intento provocarla, pero no pudo ver su expresión ya que ella se dio la vuelta así que decidió acercarse y sacó de su armadura el brazalete mostrándoselo sobre la palma de su mano.

Bulma lo observó con una sonrisa y después tomó el brillante objeto con la mano─ Lo has hecho, eres un auténtico cerdo.

─Un tirano─ Corrigió con una expresión socarrona.

─Bien, aunque no me sirve─ Y tirándolo al suelo resbaló por una pequeña coladera metálica a sus pies yéndose por el desagüe.

─Entonces para que rayos lo querías─ Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mirándola suspicazmente.

─Porque así ya no tiene nada a su favor, es una engreída que siempre me mira con desprecio y pues ya sabes lo demás─ Caminó hacia un estante dejando sobre la superficie su tablilla y lapicero.

─Olvidas al estúpido de Kale, no creo que cualquiera pueda obtener de él lo que quiera, o puede que si─ Espetó recordando al insulso saiyajin, ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien ya que Vegeta normalmente se burlaba de él por ser un "clase alta" sin una función realmente importante, prácticamente era el gato de su padre, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

─Ya me he acostado con él─ Respondió Bulma con una risita cargando la caja que él había tocado al principio y llevándosela, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa del saiyajin.

.

.

.

HOLA

Cortito ¿no? Si bueno, lo quería hacer más largo pero se me están cargando los estudios, entonces solo quise subir esto para no dejar la historia tan abandonada, por eso mismo no la pude hacer más explícita, solo lo esencial, prometo recompensar en el siguiente, solo pido paciencia, aunque yo no la tenga jaja.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO

¿Reviews? Si quieren, si quieren.

KSCG


	11. Quiéreme ¿capaz?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 **.**

.

.

Ya estaba el atardecer en todo su esplendor en el planeta Vegita donde la mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraban comiendo o finalizando sus actividades del día. En el castillo se podía sentir el movimiento que producía la que sería la siguiente salida del rey, pero esta no era una misión cualquiera, se trataba de una de las más importantes que hubieran tenido debido a que del planeta saldrían varias naves, en algunas se transportarían los miembros de la realeza junto con sus escoltas, en otra irían los del área científica, por último en la más grande se transportarían todos los equipos que eran necesarios para el viaje.

Existían muchos rumores sobre el propósito de este principalmente porque lo único que sabía la población saiyajin y de las otras especies es que su destino es la Tierra. Era de conocimiento público que esta era usada para la extracción de sus recursos, lo que producía más incertidumbre por la misión, siendo solo conocedores totales los allegados al Rey y los que se encargarían de la tecnología.

En uno de tantos pasillos se escuchaban los pasos rápidos de Bulma que resonaban por la piedra grisácea acompañados de otros más acompasados a su lado. Ambos se dirigían al ala de despegue en donde estaba siendo cargada la nave con cajas y distintos aparatos metálicos, en este se encontraban varios saiyajins hablando en grupos separados, pero el objetivo era uno solo.

─Ya quiero verte haciéndolo─ Vegeta hablaba con burla a la humana quien observaba fijamente hacia enfrente─ No creo que tengas el valor.

─Por supuesto que soy capaz de hacerlo, ya lo verás─ Respiró profundamente viendo como los dos saiyajins junto a Kale se marchaban dejándolo solo─ Espera un poco.

─Esto no será nada difícil si ya tuviste sexo con él.

─Pues estuvo bien como segunda elección─ Dijo Bulma caminando coquetamente hacia el saiya con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Segunda elección? ¿Quién es tu primera elección?─ No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente observó cómo Bulma se acercó a Kale y sin explicación alguna le dio una bofetada alejándose rápidamente de vuelta.

─Rápido, te toca─ Dijo mientras recibía la caja musical viendo como Vegeta se acercaba al enfurecido saiyajin que caminaba directo a ella.

─Imbécil─ Al escuchar a Vegeta, Kale detuvo su marcha viendo al príncipe con el ceño fruncido, sin previo aviso recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder tapándose la nariz, como respuesta intentó asestarle un golpe, pero Vegeta lo esquivó y se alejó unos pasos de él con una sonrisa de lado. Kale observó a Bulma y se dirigió a ella nuevamente aún aturdido por el dolor, moviéndose rápidamente la chica le propinó otra cachetada y salió corriendo.

─ ¿Y ahora?─ Preguntó Bulma oculta detrás de una columna tratando de normalizar su respiración.

─Dale una patada en los testículos─ Al escuchar al saiyajin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, pasando fuertemente saliva caminó de vuelta al área recién abandonada y pudo notar como Kale, ahora rodeado por varios soldados burlándose de él, formaba en su rostro una expresión de furia y parecía estar maldiciendo─ ¿Capaz?

.

.

.

─ ¿Cómo van las preparaciones de la misión?─ El Rey se encontraba sentado en su trono revisando todo sobre cómo se desarrollaría el viaje, frente a él Bardock le llevaba un informe completo sobre los últimos reportes enviados desde la Tierra.

─Van bien, dentro de unas horas estará todo listo para el despegue.

─De acuerdo, manda un mensaje a la Tierra para confirmar que ya está todo para nuestra llegada.

─Hace unos minutos me fue avisado que estos últimos días el clima ha variado mucho, hay más lloviznas de las normales por la temporada, están arreglando que esto no interfiera con el aterrizaje.

─Diles que hagan todo lo necesario, esto no lo podemos retrasar más tiempo, debió haber quedado listo hace unos meses─ Hojeo el papeleo que Bardock le entregó, no veía nada importante por lo que debería preocuparse.

─Ya todos saben sus obligaciones, están terminando de cargar las naves. Al parecer por los nuevos arreglos en estas podremos llegar antes del tiempo estimado.

─ Bien, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Vegeta ya está preparado?─ Observó al soldado atento a su respuesta.

─No lo he visto desde hace un rato.

─Ese chiquillo no entiende, creí que había entendido que este asunto es de suma importancia ya que de él depende nuestro tratado con Freezer─ Masajeándose las sienes intentó calmarse.

─Él siempre ha dicho no estar de acuerdo con ese convenio─ Internamente el saiyajin pensaba que a veces el monarca era muy injusto con el príncipe, como el obligarlo a hacer cosas con las que su hijo no compartía la misma opinión.

─No podía hacer otra cosa, si no aceptaba nos hubiera destruido.

─Tal vez si hubiera hablado con el príncipe desde el inicio no se estaría comportando así─ Dijo intentando razonar con él.

─En primera yo conozco a mi hijo, si esta así es por culpa de esa terrícola. Y en segunda, deja de criticar mis decisiones y has tu trabajo─ Molesto le hizo una seña a Bardock para que lo dejara solo, suspirando el saiyajin obedeció y prendiendo su scouter procedió a buscar al príncipe detectándolo cerca del ala de despegues.

.

.

.

Los relojes marcaban las dos de la madrugada, todos en el castillo estaban organizando los últimos preparativos, dentro de treinta minutos iniciaría el conteo regresivo. Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación, no quería estar rodeado de un montón de insectos según él, además de que tuvo una conversación con el marica de Zarbon quien le informó que Freezer necesitaba de su presencia urgente, despectivamente le dijo únicamente que iría a verlo en cuanto se desocupara de la misión en la Tierra. Sinceramente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ir a ese planeta pero tenía que, así que guardando su caja de capsulas dentro de su armadura decidió que ya era hora de salir. De todos modos no tendría que escuchar nada y a nadie en lo que durara el efecto de hibernación.

Con postura firme caminaba hacia el área de las naves ignorando las reverencias de los soldados, al llegar vio como ya todos se encontraban abordando las esferas, observando a su alrededor pudo notar la nave en la que subían criaturas de distintas especies que trabajaban en los laboratorios del castillo, inconscientemente buscó entre todos una cabellera azulada, frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada y sacudiendo su cabeza se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba su nave, al lado de la de su padre, caminó sin hacer caso de Nappa quien al verlo llegar corrió hacia el hablándole sobre cosas que no le interesaban para nada. En todo el lugar se escuchó la voz monótona que indicaba cinco minutos para el despegue.

─Si no fueras el heredero a la corona ten por seguro que acabaría yo mismo contigo─ Dijo Kale acercándose a Vegeta quien ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

─Sigue soñando idiota─ Se burló de espaldas a él e ignorándolo procedió a revisar su scouter.

─No entiendo cómo es que vas a ser el siguiente rey, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para serlo.

─Cuida tus palabras Kale, que no dudaré en mandarte al infierno de un solo golpe─ Nappa se acercó amenazadoramente al saiyajin que altivo sonrió de forma altanera.

─ ¿Tu? No me hagas reír─ Y señalándolo con el índice soltó una carcajada que hizo al otro gruñir, pero inmediatamente formó en su rostro una sonrisa llena de sorna.

─ ¿Qué? O prefieres que traiga a esa humana para que te deje en tu lugar─ Al instante el saiyajin paró de reír y sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca recordó lo sucedido la tarde del día anterior, molesto por escuchar las burlas de su compañero apretó los puños dispuesto a estrellar uno en su cara.

─ ¡¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez?!─ Vegeta interrumpió la pelea harto de escucharlos, ambos agacharon la cabeza en silencio─ Nappa, ve a tu nave─ Sin chistar el saiyajin camino hacia la esfera ubicada a unos metros de distancia─ Y tu insecto, soy el príncipe de Vegetasei y el próximo rey, así que veme teniendo respeto si quieres salvar tu miserable vida gusano, y ahora lárgate─ Sin decir otra cosa, Kale se alejó de allí maldiciendo por lo bajo jurando vengarse algún día.

Sin darle más importancia a eso Vegeta abordó su nave que una vez dentro se cerró, al igual que todas las demás y con el conteo regresivo se escuchó como los motores se encendían despegando al mismo tiempo hacia su destino, al salir del planeta la hibernación se activó desprendiendo el gas somnífero hasta una hora antes del aterrizaje en la Tierra.

.

Efectivamente el viaje tardo menos de lo calculado llegando un par de días antes al planeta azul. Antes de entrar a la atmosfera ya todos se encontraban listos para llegar, en la superficie las alarmas se encendieron dejando saber a todos que los saiyajins estaban a punto de descender. El área donde tocarían las naves era un gran campo donde estaba anclada una enorme plataforma metálica en la cual estaba marcado donde aterrizaría cada una. En ese mismo lugar se encontraba una cabina donde había saiyajins y extraterrestres monitoreando que todo saliera bien, el clima era favorable así que no necesitaron más medidas de seguridad que las necesarias.

A los pocos minutos comenzaron a distinguirse varios puntos en el cielo hasta que lograron verse las estructuras de las naves que aterrizaron impecablemente en el suelo dejando un rastro de polvo. Se formó un gran silencio que solamente se rompió al escucharse el sonido de las compuertas activadas. El primero en salir fue el Rey, seguido de Vegeta y así poco a poco de todos los demás saiyajins y criaturas, el monarca observó detenidamente cada detalle del lugar y dando dos pasos hacia el frente se dirigió con el que estaba a cargo del control de la Tierra junto con algunos técnicos.

─Supongo que ya saben cómo va a funcionar todo, quiero que se haga lo más pronto posible─ Señaló con voz autoritaria que hizo temblar a más de uno.

─Por supuesto su majestad, estimamos que todo estará listo en menos de una semana─ Contestó un saiyajin alto de uniforme y la misma estatura que el rey, quien con un gruñido de afirmación se alejó para hablar con los demás soldados seguido por Bardock.

De otra de las naves fueron saliendo los científicos que apresurados se dirigieron a donde se estaban descargando todas las cajas, la última en salir fue Bulma que al dar el primer paso hacia la salida lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la mirada el planeta donde habían nacido sus padres, por un instante sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al evocar todos los recuerdos e historias que alguna vez su madre le había contado y que sentía a la vez tan lejano.

Intentando calmarse bajó lentamente la rampa sosteniendo con su brazo derecho el izquierdo, el cual estaba vendado desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo, en la cintura llevaba una pequeña cangurera en la cual llevaba sus capsulas con todo lo necesario, antes de llegar a suelo firme sin querer su mirada se topó con unos ojos negros que la observaban desde una distancia considerable, sin embargo este contacto duró tan solo un par de segundos antes de que Bulma apartara la vista y fuera con los demás a supervisar las tareas de adaptación en los laboratorios de la Tierra, ya quería conocer todo acerca de ese lugar,

Del mismo modo Vegeta se fue por el lado contrario junto a su escuadrón para organizar todo acerca de su próxima misión que tomaría lugar en cuanto se marcharan de ese planeta.

.

.

─ ¿Y cómo ha estado Kakarotto?─ Bulma se encontraba ya instalada en el laboratorio temporalmente hasta que se terminara el propósito por el que viajo a la Tierra. En ese momento estaba programando el sistema y los rastreadores a los ordenadores de las naves.

─Bien, me parece─ Recargado sobre una pared, Bardock observaba el lugar sin mucho interés, el Rey le había ordenado que fuera con la humana hasta que esta le indicara cuando ya estuviera listo todo.

─ ¿Por qué no pueden decirme exactamente de qué se trata este proyecto? No le contaría nada a nadie─ Comentó mientras ingresaba unas clases a la base de datos.

─Es un secreto, lo sabrás cuando sea el momento.

─Solo espero que no sea nada malvado─ Suspiró deteniéndose un momento para sobar su antebrazo, en el momento en que posó los ojos sobre el enorme ventanal pudo observar a través del cristal como aterrizaba una pequeña nave, curiosa se acercó para ver quien salía de ella. Bardock imitándola se paró a su lado y encendiendo su scouter identificó quien era el visitante.

─Zarbon─ Murmuró al verlo salir campante y con la cabeza en alto mientras ondeaba su capa, no tenía idea del porqué había viajado hasta allí, supuso que debía estar relacionado con el príncipe Vegeta. Por otro lado Bulma lo observó maravillada, claro que ya otras veces lo había visto, pero esta ocasión pensaba que lucía especialmente bien. Había que ser ciega para no fijarse en lo guapo que era, esas perfectas facciones, ese cabello tan sedoso y ese cuerpo alto y atlético, soltó otro suspiro pero ahora de anhelación. El saiyajin a su lado al escucharla volteó hacia ella observando con extrañeza el comportamiento de la terrícola, siguiendo el camino de su mirada se encontró al motivo que la tenía así haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

─ ¿Qué tanto vez humana?─ Al escucharlo Bulma despertó de su ensoñación logrando que se sonrojara, tratando de disimular se volteó rápidamente para seguir con su trabajo caminando torpemente hacia el tablero electrónico bajo la mirada de Bardock.

─Solo me preguntaba a qué habrá venido a la Tierra─ Trató de controlar sus nervios mientras conectaba cables.

─Supongo que habrá sido para tratar un asunto con el Rey, o el príncipe─ Bulma al escucharlo nombrar a Vegeta se tensó en su lugar, pasó saliva y continuó con su tarea.

─Tal vez─ Se limitó a responder, el saiyajin pasó su vista por el rostro de la chica, que se hallaba de perfil. Volviendo a encender su rastreador mandó un mensaje a Raditz para saber si él conocía el motivo de la llegada del lacayo de Freezer. Minutos después le respondió únicamente que fue por el príncipe Vegeta.

─Voy con el Rey, para cuando vuelva quiero que ya hayas terminado─ Caminó hacia la salida pero la voz de Bulma lo interrumpió.

─ ¿Cómo que ya debe estar terminado? Esto es muy tardado, así que haré lo que pueda─ Sentenció firmemente sin voltear a verlo, Bardock volteó a verla y meneando su cabeza, resignado retomó el trayecto.

.

.

Dentro de su sala de entrenamiento Vegeta se encontraba luchando contra un integrante de su escuadrón, la ventaja la llevaba por supuesto el heredero al trono quien con un último golpe mandó al otro de lleno al suelo.

─Dos minutos, un nuevo record para ti insecto. ¡Ahora largo!─ El aludido salió lo más rápido que pudo a rastras dejando completamente solo al saiyajin. Vegeta caminó impaciente alrededor del salón, sentía que iba a explotar. Respiró profundamente intentando pensar lo que lo tenía así. Nada. No encontró ninguna razón en especial. Cerrando los ojos trató de concentrarse, entonces escuchó un pitido proveniente de su rastreador el cual había dejado botado en una esquina, fastidiado por el ruido caminó hacia el aparato que recogió de mala gana, revisándolo se encontró con un mensaje del idiota de Raditz, al parecer el gusano de Zarbon había llegado y lo estaba buscando.

─Ahora que querrá ese imbécil─ Con el ceño fruncido se colocó el scouter y apagando las luces salió hacia el área de aterrizaje que es donde lo esperaría. En el camino observó a varios terrícolas acarreando bultos hacia las naves, los vio con el mismo desprecio que ellos hacia su raza, alejó esos pensamientos entre más se acercaba al lugar.

A lado de un poste metálico Zarbon se encontraba divertido viendo a las criaturas que lo observaban con asombro, al ver a Vegeta acercarse se puso serio recordando el motivo de su visita. Ambos quedaron frente al otro, entonces el decidió cortar el silencio.

─Vaya, creí que tardarías más, ya me había comenzado a entretener con todos estos esclavos─ Con una sonrisa burlona observó de nuevo a los terrícolas que ya se habían dispersado al ver llegar al saiyajin.

─Mph, déjate de tonterías y dime a qué viniste─ Cruzándose de brazos observó desafiante al extraterrestre.

─No seas apresurado, para tu alivio me envió Lord Freezer, está algo…preocupado porque aún no has partido hacia donde te envió hace días, por eso me pidió escoltarte personalmente hacia allá─

─Creí haberte dejado claro que viajaría en cuanto me desocupara aquí─ Soltó despectivamente.

─Bien, tienes tres días para cumplir la orden, sino yo mismo me encargaré que se te castigué como es debido, monito─ Y con una carcajada subió a su nave que despegó hacia la oscuridad del universo. Furioso Vegeta caminó de vuelta a su sala de entrenamiento pero entonces decidió cambiar su plan al ver una cabellera azulada moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de una cabina de cristal.

Bulma se detuvo un momento en medio de toda la maraña de cables, se estiró pensando en cómo terminar eso más rápido para poder tomar su descanso, después de haber ingresado todas las claves debía de conectar algunos cables, al principio fue fácil porque solo era acomodarlos por color, pero entonces se dio cuenta que más de la mitad se encontraban enredados unos con otros, posiblemente durante el traslado. Rendida fue hacia el asiento donde colgaba su bolso buscando un medicamento que calamara su estrés, entonces sacó algo que no había visto desde hace días; la caja musical. Con una expresión de amargura la dejó sobre el escritorio mientras buscaba una pastilla.

─Veo que aún la tienes─ Espantada al escuchar su voz a lado de su oreja soltó el frasquito de plástico provocando un ruido al rodar debajo de la mesa, nerviosa se agachó tanteando el pedazo de plástico hasta dar con él, ya en su poder se levantó ignorando al saiyajin que estaba entretenido con la caja. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, alejados a una distancia considerable.

─Di que lo sientes─ Bulma habló por primera vez observando a Vegeta que ahora estaba reclinado sobre la pared con el objeto en la mano.

─No tendría por qué─ Frunció el ceño ante la orden de la humana, su idea principal al ir ahí fue el molestarla con algo para descargar un poco de su enojo, pero cuando la vio sacando la caja y depositándola en la mesa cambio el transcurso de sus planes.

─Di que lo sientes─ Repitió ahora con más determinación en su voz.

─A mí no me da órdenes una vulgar y gritona terrícola─ Dijo con despreció apretando un poco el objeto de hojalata abollando uno de sus lados─ Si no eras capaz, no lo hubieras hecho.

Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida al escucharlo, se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él quedando a menos de un metro de distancia de su rostro─ Mírame bien imbécil, si estoy así es porque soy capaz de todo y ahora discúlpate.

─Me importa muy poco─ Viéndola fijamente a sus ojos azules se acercó un paso acortando la distancia entre ellos, Bulma al notar esto intentó tomar la caja de las manos del príncipe.

─Dámela─ Vegeta reaccionando rápidamente la alejó de ella comenzando a forcejear, en uno de estos movimientos ambos quedaron pegados y con la cara muy cerca del otro, lentamente Bulma quien se había apoderado del pequeño objeto bajo el brazo lentamente sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, sin poderlo evitar desvió la vista desde los ojos negros hasta los labios del saiyajin, sin percatarse que éste hacía lo mismo con ella. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba que al otro lado de la puerta, que había sido cerrada con seguro por el príncipe, Bardock tocaba insistentemente─ Bésame, ¿capaz?

Vegeta la observó y sintió algo tensarse dentro de él al escucharla, tardó unos segundos en volver en sí para darse cuenta que Bulma esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, su mente le decía que se alejara y se largara de allí pero otra parte de él no respondía haciendo que se sintiera confundido, entonces volvió a ver sus zafiros brillantes y allí fue cuando todo se fue al demonio; tomándola de la cintura cubrió sus labios en un beso profundo que los hizo acercarse lo más que podían, Bulma posó sus manos sobre el cuello del saiyajin rodeándolo a la vez que lanzaba la caja sin fijarse en donde cayera. Se separaban a pequeños momentos para tomar aire y seguir consumiéndose en una desesperación demandante que no sabían por cuanto tiempo habían estado guardando.

Afuera, Bardock seguía golpeando la puerta. Después de ir con el Rey a consultarle algunas cosas regresó y con sorpresa observó a través del ventanal como dentro de la cabina Bulma y el príncipe se encontraban discutiendo, rápidamente llegó a la entrada ya que no quería que se volviera a repetir otro incidente como en Vegetasei donde la terrícola estuvo a punto de perder el brazo si no hubiera sido porque intervino entre ella y Kale. Al pasar los segundos desistió y prefirió esperar hasta que salieran.

Sin separarse completamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos recuperando el aliento─ Capaz─ Vegeta murmuro antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella, que al oír sus palabras se alejó del saiyajin viéndolo con una expresión de seriedad y decepción.

─ ¿Esto es un juego para ti?─ Bulma sintió como si le exprimieran el corazón.

─Fue una apuesta, la propusiste tu─ Respondió con normalidad sin interesarle la forma en que Bulma lo observo, con tristeza aparentada.

─Bien, entonces voy a seguir con mi trabajo. Llévate la caja─ Intentando sonar indiferente levantó la caja y se la entregó al saiyajin que molesto por el rechazo, la tomó sin delicadeza alguna caminando hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bardock, quien lo reverenció echándose a un lado al ver la cara poco amigable del príncipe. Después de verlo irse hacia el lado contrario entró a la cabina en donde Bulma estaba agachada con cables en la mano y quien parecía no haber notado su presencia.

─ ¿Ocurrió algo?

Bulma trató de calmar la ola de amargura que sentía, haciendo un gesto de negación le pidió al saiyajin adulto quedarse a solas, después de oírlo marcharse exhaló viendo hacia el cristal imaginando como sería si su madre aún estuviera con ella.

.

En una sala se encontraba el rey junto a los demás miembros del consejo para discutir sobre el proyecto en la Tierra, el monarca estaba sentado en una especie de trono a la cabeza de la impresionante y larga mesa de caoba.

─Creo que Freezer ha sido muy benevolente al darnos a nosotros el privilegio de encargarnos de la construcción de la nueva sede de la OIC en esta zona del Universo─ Comentó mientras observaba a todos los presentes.

─Con respeto señor pero no logro comprender por qué decidió hacerlo en la Tierra, si hay otros planetas con mejores recursos y espacio─ Dijo Bardock sentado al lado derecho del Rey.

─Tal vez pensó en un lugar estratégico─ Otro saiyajin habló produciendo susurros entre los demás.

─Yo digo que esto nos perjudicara, ya no podremos extraer los recursos de la misma manera─ Dijo Nappa haciéndose escuchar, después de unos segundos el Rey calló a todos para volver a hablar.

─Estoy consciente de esto, pero también pienso que esto elevara nuestro respeto ante la raza de Freezer. ¿O qué piensas tu hijo?─ Preguntó observando fijamente al aludido al igual que los demás y quien había permanecido todo este tiempo en silencio.

─Me parece una estupidez. No somos sus esclavos para hacer todo lo que nos diga─ Dijo severamente observando a su padre que lo miraba estoico.

─Pero bien sabes lo que puede pasar si no lo obedecemos─ Los demás saiyajins únicamente observaban el intercambio de palabras entre padre e hijo sintiéndose ajenos a esa conversación.

─Mph, no me interesa. Solo quiero acabar con él para finalmente librarnos de esa sabandija─ Gruño frunciendo aún más en ceño si se podía.

─Y lo haremos pero todavía no es el momento, hijo.

─Eso ya lo sé, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo ¡y no lo haré si estoy aquí como imbécil perdiendo el tiempo!─ Bruscamente se levantó y con ambas manos lanzó la mesa hacia el otro extremo de la sala sobresaltando a todos los presentes que temerosos se alejaron lo más que pudieron, Vegeta respiraba pesadamente, de nuevo sentía esa sensación opresora en el pecho y lo que pasó con la terrícola únicamente lo empeoraba. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que Bardock habló.

─Con su permiso majestad, nosotros nos retiramos─ Y con una reverencia se marcharon dejando solos a padre e hijo.

─ ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te sucede?─ Preguntó observando duramente a su primogénito quien le daba la espalda─ Seguramente tiene algo que ver con esa humana. ¡Respóndeme!

─No digas estupideces─ Se volteó mirándolo de frente y con los brazos cruzados─ Es asunto mío lo que me pase y no estoy dispuesto a que me quieras seguir controlando como se te de la maldita gana.

─No me vengas con eso, quien sabe que ideas tontas te ha metido en la cabeza esa terrícola que solo te ha estado envenenado desde que eras un crío, yo tuve que educarte solo después de que tu madre se fue así que me debes respeto quieras o no─ Se acercó a él con una expresión de enojo puro, sabía que era hora de aclarar todo lo que había estado pasando estos últimos años.

─Me vale un comino, a ti solo te interesa quedar bien con el insecto de Freezer, por esa razón es que estamos en este maldito lugar─ Desvió la vista hacia sus brazos con indiferencia.

─Tu no lo entiendes porque apenas te estas formando, debes entender que un día todo esto será tu responsabilidad.

─Yo lo único que sé es que te trata como una basura, se la pasa burlándose de nosotros y tú sigues de lambiscón con ese marica en lugar de hacer algo al respecto─ Dijo con veneno mirando de igual forma al monarca por el que alguna vez sintió una pizca de respeto y admiración.

─Tanto me críticas y tú que hacías hoy con esa zorra, me informaron que te vieron besuqueándote con ella. Bien sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones con otras especies, nosotros no mezclamos nuestra sangre con otras de razas inferiores. ¡Esa terrícola es la que inició con todo esto!

─Te oyes como un idiota mezclando cosas que no tienen nada que ver, y lo que yo haga o no eso no te importa─ Dijo fríamente a la vez que caminaba hacia la salida.

─Entonces elige, ella… o tu padre─ Vegeta se detuvo a la mitad, mirando por encima del hombro al adulto que estaba parado en medio de la sala desordenada, sin decir una palabra salió por la puerta de madera cerrándola con un portazo.

.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado volando; después de la discusión con su padre fue a su salón de entrenamiento para intentar entrenar, pero no pudo concentrarse así que sin otra opción en la mente se elevó en el aire y comenzó a volar observando todos los paisajes que formaban al planeta. Para cuando regresó de nuevo ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, aterrizó en el lugar donde se quedaría los siguientes tres días hasta salir en su nueva misión, resopló al observar a dos soldados resguardando la que sería su habitación, de pronto se le fueron las ganas de ir hacia allá, dándose media vuelta volvió a surcar los aires pero ahora a una distancia más cercana al suelo; pudo observar a los terrícolas que iban a una zona donde había un montón de casas, del otro lado vio saiyajins riéndose y haciendo tonterías entre ellos, le pareció que ese lugar se figuraba mucho a la zona donde vivían los clase baja y otras criaturas en su planeta, pero más colorido. Frunció el ceño, mucho más colorido.

Entonces la vio, caminando por un sendero cubierto por arboles de gran follaje observó a Bulma caminar con un racimo de lo que parecían flores con hojas moradas y blancas, descendió a una distancia prudente de ella y la siguió unos metros más adelante hasta cruzar un viejo portón de metal oxidado, allí pudo ver como se alzaban millones de lapidas de piedra, algunas más descuidadas que otras, observó como la científica llegaba hasta un enorme mausoleo con forma extraña que terminaba en puntas pintado completamente de blanco y la parte frontal hecha totalmente de cristal. Bulma se acercó lentamente hasta el acceso electrónico de donde salió un tablero para ingresar la clave de entrada.

Al dar el primer paso en el interior las luces blanquecinas se encendieron formando un camino hasta dos enormes bloques de concreto en donde descansaban las placas con los nombres del Dr. Y la Sra. Briefs, la chica con paso dudoso se acercó titubeante a las grabaciones permitiendo que salieran algunas lágrimas que inmediatamente se secó como si alguien más la estuviera viendo.

─Ay mamá, como me hubiera gustado estar aquí cuando te fuiste─ Dijo a la fotografía sonriente de la mujer que colgaba del muro y que parecía como si la hubieran tomado ese mismo día─ Por lo menos sé que papá te cuido hasta el último momento y que ahora ambos están juntos y nadie podrá separarlos─ Diciendo esto se agachó sollozando encima del bloque dejando salir todo eso que sintió aquellos años alejada de sus padres. Cuando finalmente se levantó aún sentía los rastros de llanto sobre su cara, limpiándose se acomodó el cabello y dejando en un cáliz las flores se despidió de ellos con unas últimas palabras para ir de regreso a la estación. Entonces lo vio.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ Preguntó fríamente mientras bajaba los escalones. Vegeta estaba parado a lado de una tumba abandonada, al ver como lo pasaba de largo y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirla.

─Ni creas que vine aquí por ti, no eres tan importante─ Dijo estoico caminando un metro detrás de ella.

─Entonces a qué has venido, no creo que tengas a alguien a quien visitar en este lugar─ Respondió con ironía, sintiéndose incomoda de que la siguiera de cerca.

─Mph, solo estoy de paso─ Ambos cruzaron la reja metálica hacia el largo camino de piedra, sus pasos resonaban con el crujir de las hojas dando a entender que estaban a mitad del otoño.

─Entonces lárgate─ Vegeta sintió una vena palpitar en su sien por su forma de dirigirse hacia él, rebasándola se puso frente a ella cortando sus pasos con una expresión de molestia.

─No tienes ningún derecho para hablarme así mujer estúpida, yo puedo estar donde yo quiera.

─ ¿Y por qué aquí? Hay muchos otros lugares a donde puedes ir y muchas otras personas a las que puedes joder─ Bulma sintió la sangre hervir, pero no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento con el saiyajin así que se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino aumentando el disgusto del príncipe.

─ Creo que ambos dejamos las cosas claras─ Dijo volviéndose a parar frente a ella haciendo que Bulma rodara los ojos fastidiada.

─ Entonces no veo el motivo por el que sigas aquí─ Desviando la mirada cruzó los brazos tratando de alejar el aire helado que comenzaba a correr.

─Solo quería devolverte esto─ Y extendiendo la caja musical que había des encapsulado cuando Bulma entró al recinto la depositó en el espacio que había entre sus brazos y pecho. Mirando su rostro por última vez emprendió vuelo hacia el sur. La chica al sentirse ya sola elevó su vista hacia el cielo donde quedó la estela en dirección del campamento saiyajin, rogando no encontrárselo de nuevo. Entonces observó la caja que le había entregado el saiyajin, no pudiendo aguantar más se echó a llorar en un banco de madera cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y soltando el juguete que rodó a un lado del asiento.

.

.

Bulma se encontraba en la Corporación Capsula, prefirió quedarse a dormir en donde habían estado habitando sus padres años atrás. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en el cementerio, lo que le había dado tiempo de pensar, hace unas horas le habían avisado que tendría que partir de nuevo hacia el planeta Vegita ya que su tiempo de estancia allí había terminado, supo por otros medios que Vegeta se iría en una misión esa misma tarde por un tiempo indeterminado, así que dejando de lado su orgullo y pensando que sería lo mejor se planchó con las manos el corto vestido blanco y anaranjado que había comprado el día anterior, agregándole una estampa con su nombre en el escote, al igual que el cabello con una diadema del mismo color. Acomodando sus cosas en un bolso guardó sus capsulas y tomando la caja musical salió al patio para abordar su mini jet directo a la zona de despegues.

Al llegar descubrió a varios terrícolas y criaturas en el área acomodando todos los aparatos que ya habían sido ocupados para su regreso al planeta rojo, intento buscar entre todos al príncipe pero no encontró rastro de él, entonces distinguió al Rey Vegeta caminando junto a Bardock mientras iban hablando, rápidamente les dio alcance.

─Buenos días, su majestad. Buenos días señor Bardock. Me preguntaba si usted sabe ¿dónde se encuentra el príncipe?─ Habló dirigiéndose al monarca con una sonrisa tímida, debía reconocer que el rey le daba miedo en ocasiones. Solamente vio como el saiyajin le hacía señas a unos soldados que se acercaron y la comenzaron a jalar de ambos brazos─ ¡Oigan! Suéltenme ¿Qué están haciendo?─ Intentó defenderse dando patadas pero no la liberaron hasta llegar junto a la nave que despegaría dentro de una hora.

─Por órdenes de su majestad, le ha sido prohibido acercarse a la familia real─ Fue lo único que dijo un saiyajin antes de alejarse. Frustrada decidió ella misma buscarlo en donde fuera que se encontrara.

Ya había pasado más de media hora y sentía que no le iba a dar tiempo suficiente para hallarlo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró junto a su escuadrón organizando lo último del viaje que sería unas horas después del suyo, respiró profundamente mientras lo observaba concentrado. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a él, y utilizando toda la confianza que poseía lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

─No digas nada, yo hablo. ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti mucho, eres un verdadero tirano ¿lo sabes? Me cuesta estar molesta contigo, bueno no mucho. Pero está bien ya no importa. Me gustaría hablar sin incluir lo del juego, por una vez; ¿te gusta mi vestido? no estaba segura si este o usar otro rojo, creo que debí ponerme ese, he debido pasar al menos tres horas frente al espejo, pero ha merecido la pena, estoy muy guapa; y espero gustarte. Espera, ¿en dónde me había quedado? El problema es que si me dijeras me encantas no podría creérmelo, Vegeta, ya no sé cuándo es un juego y cuando es verdad. Estoy pérdida. Espera, espera, no he terminado, dime que me quieres, dímelo porque yo nunca me atrevería a decírtelo primero, me daría miedo que pensaras que es un juego; te lo suplico. Gracias─ Le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño extraterrestre antes de irse, quien únicamente la siguió con la mirada.

A unos metros se encontraba Vegeta hablando con Nappa del informe que había llegado esa mañana, marchándose el segundo a enviar el nuevo mensaje a los soldados de Freezer. Bulma se acercó con paso seguro al saiyajin, que al notar su presencia volteó hacia ella ─Hola─ Dijo Bulma, entonces el saiyajin giró el rostro comenzando a caminar hacia su esfera─ Vegeta…

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?─ Parándose en seco observó con indiferencia a la humana que desvió su vista hacia la caja en sus manos.

─Solo quería saludarte─ Respondió aún sin mirarlo.

─Hazlo en un año, ahora lárgate─ Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sin cambiar su expresión.

─No tienes que portarte tan grosero─ Con el ceño fruncido le reclamó su forma de tratarla olvidando momentáneamente su propósito.

─Pues no puedo hablarle de otra forma a alguien como tú.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién soy yo?─ Preguntó aumentando su irritación, se arrepentía de haberlo ido a buscar, ahora se sentía como una tonta.

─Una subordinada. Una simple y débil terrícola que no tiene su futuro asegurado─ Dijo despectivo y mirándola duramente con sus orbes negros.

─Pues suenas como si tú lo tuvieras─ Exclamó.

─Yo me convertiré en Rey y tú seguirás siendo un sirviente más de mi planeta, es todo a lo que puedes aspirar─ Bulma se quedó callada mirándolo directamente.

─Ya veo, al parecer no nos equivocamos mucho. Tu estas aprendiendo a ser un tirano y yo un flan─ Y dándole la caja se alejó rápidamente hacia la cabina de control, Vegeta observó un momento la caja echándola a un lado antes de seguirla, maldiciéndose interiormente.

─Mujer─ Alcanzándola le tomó del brazo dándole la vuelta obligándola a mirarle.

─No me hagas perder el tiempo y yo no te haré perder el tuyo, también tengo una misión que cumplir─ Dijo tratando de no quebrar su voz haciéndole frente a su mirada penetrante.

─Ya lo estás haciendo, así que dime de una vez que es lo que quieres─ Arrinconándola en una pared oculta de la vista de los demás se acercó hasta casi chocar sus alientos. Desvió la mirada aturdida.

─Eso ya no importa─ Intentó zafarse en vano, no podía competir en fuerzas con él.

─ ¿Qué sucede Bulma, estas nerviosa?─ Con una sonrisa seductora se inclinó un centímetro a su rostro percibiendo el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

─Para nada─ Dijo tratando de ocultar la impresión de oírlo pronunciar su nombre y calmando sus ansias─ Tu eres el que debería estarlo─ Entonces rozó delicadamente con su mano la zona cercana a la pelvis del saiyajin haciéndole mirarla seriamente─ Tranquilo, es solo una apuesta.

Con una risa burlona Vegeta se separó de ella permitiéndole exhalar aire que no sabía que contenía─ Eso mismo pensaba.

─Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de un año─ Dándole final a la conversación caminó hacia la nave que ya estaba siendo abordaba por las demás criaturas encargadas del área científica. Vegeta la tomó nuevamente del brazo arrastrándola hacia un lado de la nave.

─Yo nunca te diré eso, lo sabes─ La observaba fijamente estudiando sus reacciones.

─Lo sé, pero bueno, puedes esperar un año ¿no?─ Dijo con más tranquilidad que en verdad sentía. Apretó los labios.

─Eso te da tiempo suficiente para revolcarte con cualquiera, eso es lo que quieres─ Con una expresión grave la contemplaba.

─ ¿Crees que con eso puedes lastimarme? Nunca serías capaz de eso─ Caminó unos pasos delante de él cruzándose de brazos observando toda la actividad en el lugar.

─ ¿Es un reto?─ Habló sin moverse de su lugar.

─No─ Volteó la cabeza hacia él─ Pero ya lo veremos─ Entonces se escuchó la voz que ordenaba debía abordar la nave, miró a todos apresurándose para partir y volvió la vista una última vez hacia el saiyajin, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas. Intentando ocultar su decepción avanzó hacia la rampa lentamente, ilusionada en esperar algo que sabía nunca llegaría.

Vegeta observó como Bulma subía a la nave, observó la compuerta cerrarse para el inicio de la cuenta regresiva, y observó cómo esta despegaba de vuelta a Vegetasei─ Maldita sea─ Masculló antes de elevarse en el aire y seguirla, por una ventanilla distinguió la cabellera de Bulma y aumentando la velocidad trató de acercarse lo más que pudo─ ¡Bulma!─ En el interior la joven intentaba alejar todos esos pensamientos, entonces sintió algo que la hizo voltear hacia el vidrio que daba al exterior, allí volando en su dirección observó al saiyajin que gritaba cosas que no podía entender, pero solo fue un momento porque después de que la nave salió de la atmosfera Vegeta y todo lo demás se quedaron en la Tierra.

.

.

.

HOLA, HOLA

¡Volví! Creo que se dieron cuenta que lo hice un poquitín más largo que los demás, ¿no? Bueno, ya lo saben. Creo que este ha sido de todos los que he hecho el que me ha gustado más porque es cuando se empieza a fracturar su relación y pues bueno, da paso a todo lo demás. Intente plasmar lo mejor que pude las emociones, igualmente es algo difícil para mí con trabajos, tareas, exámenes. También quería avisar que no desesperen, trataré de actualizar pronto, que aunque no pase de unos cuantos capítulos más me gustaría dar a amar esta historia, extraña pero a la vez linda para mí.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO

Reviews, comentarios…..

KSCG


	12. Fragmentos de 365 días

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama así como la película es de Yann Samuell.**

 _ **Hola, tanto tiempo. Bueno a leer.**_

 **.**

.

Caminaba lentamente por el solitario pasillo que daba directo al laboratorio pensativa, tan pronto como encendió las luces y se puso la bata blanca procedió a hacer su nueva labor. De regreso a Vegetasei se le fue informado que de ahora en adelante se ocuparía además de ciertas tareas en la Tierra, por lo que tendría que viajar una vez al mes al planeta de sus padres para poder estar al tanto personalmente de cómo iba todo. Y eso sería exactamente dentro de cinco días así que estaba ocupada preparando todo lo necesario. Suspiró exhausta a pesar de haber despertado apenas hace una hora.

Observó a las criaturas que le ayudaban en su trabajo llegar uno a uno, no le importaba mucho que llegaran algo tarde, incluso ella lo hacía ocasionalmente así que solo los saludó y les dio las instrucciones para ese día.

─Señorita Bulma, está entrando una llamada de la Tierra─ Habló uno de sus ayudantes con el aparato en la mano, la chica se acercó apresuradamente y tomó el transmisor de sus manos sentándose en el primer asiento que vio.

─ ¡Milk!─Exclamó emocionada y con una sonrisa, durante su primer viaje, o bueno segundo, a la Tierra conoció a esa pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes del mismo color de 14 años, ella era parte del equipo para la comunicación entre la Tierra y Vegetasei así como con la Nave de Freezer, al principio no congeniaron mucho ya que Bulma era la encargada de todo y la chiquilla creía que no era lo suficientemente madura para ser la jefa del área tecnológica, pero después de hablar y darse cuenta que tenían algunas cosas en común comenzaron a llevarse bien y regularmente hablaban por teléfono o video llamadas.

─Bulma, hola ¿Cómo estás?─ Escuchó su voz algo cortada por la interferencia.

─Bien, ¿y tú? Hace un par de días que hablamos ¿ocurre algo?─ Preguntó algo preocupada, normalmente llamaba dos veces a la semana y se le hacía muy pronto para eso.

─De hecho si, hace unos momentos me dijeron que hubo un problema con una nave que llegó y adelantaron tu viaje, me ordenaron que te llamara para que llegaras lo más pronto posible, es muy importante─ A pesar de estar del otro lado pudo notar que estaba algo inquieta.

─No puede ser. De acuerdo, trataré de apurarme. Nos vemos─ Cansada se levantó y se puso a organizar todo lo que se debía realizar durante su ausencia. Trató de animarse un poco frente a su partida apresurada, tal vez podría sacar algo de eso al final de cuentas.

Se escuchó la enorme explosión en toda la zona antes de que el fuego se extendiera y llegara hasta casi tocar el cielo, todo ardía y los colores prevalecientes eran el naranja y rojo, además de los gritos desgarradores de dolor de quienes estaban siendo quemados vivos, más allá de eso todo era desalentador. Los únicos sobrevivientes se hallaban ya abandonando el lugar en sus naves esféricas que dentro de un minuto estallaría.

Tardaron nueve días en llegar a una de las estaciones espaciales donde varios seres les estaban esperando, la primer nave en aterrizar fue rodeada por alrededor de cuatro criaturas que tenían la obligación de atender alguna herida que haya sido provocada al pasajero durante la misión. Tan pronto llegaron observaron como la compuerta se abría dejando salir a Vegeta con su habitual ceño fruncido, asustados le dejaron libre el paso asegurándose de que se encontrara sano y se fijaron en los demás saiyajins que salían siguiendo el camino de su líder.

Vegeta caminó observando de reojo a todos, de nuevo en ese mugroso sitio. Lo que significaba ver a esa maldita lagartija morada otra vez y escuchar su voz de marica en potencia otra vez. Cada ocasión se fastidiaba más con esos estúpidos viajes que consistían únicamente en ir a registrar los planetoides de una galaxia en búsqueda de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, pero que Freezer había ordenado, "al verlo lo sabrás" aún podía oírlo cada vez que regresaba. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta metálica custodiada por dos soldados uno en cada lado, al verlo le permitieron el paso a él y al escuadrón hacia la presencia del emperador.

─Ya llegaron mi mono favorito y sus amigos─ Habló una vez que todos entraron reverenciándolo─ Díganme, ¿lo encontraron?

─No señor, también lo destruimos─ Vegeta lo observó con aparente calma pero sintiendo que su interior iba a estallar como todas esas rocas, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

─Bien, aún quedan 23 planetoides más. Estoy seguro que en uno de ellos debe estar, al verlo lo sabrán. Pueden retirarse─ Inclinándose los seis saiyajins abandonaron el recinto y cada uno se fue por su lado.

─Oye Vegeta, me pregunto cuanto más tardaremos con esto. Ya me está colmando la paciencia─ Nappa caminaba un paso detrás del príncipe que lo hacía con paso firme.

─No lo sé, pero también ya me estoy hartando─ Y diciendo esto fue a la que era su habitación para descansar antes de la próxima salida. A pesar de que lo desestresaba un poco el destruir aquellos asteroides no podía evitar sentirse a cada minuto tenso, sintiendo que aumentaba con el pasar de los días.

Milk observaba a Bulma teclear diestramente los botones de las naves, creía que ella nunca podría ser capaz de hacer eso, observó su cabello azulado atado en una coleta desordenada, aun cuando llevaba un overol algo desgastado seguía viéndose linda, hizo un puchero viendo su propio cabello amarrado en una trenza.

─ ¿Y cómo es ese tal Kakarotto de quien hablas?─ Bulma volteo hacia ella con una mirada curiosa pero rápidamente la cambió por una picara haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

─Pues es un saiyajin y tiene 15 años, es algo inocente en ocasiones y le gusta comer mucho, demasiado, ¿por qué?─ Dijo volviendo su vista al teclado.

─Por nada─ "así que 15 años" pensó la chiquilla con ojos soñadores, había crecido como muchas otras niñas escuchando historias acerca de casarse con el chico adecuado y vivir felices para siempre y a su corta de edad seguía creyendo en eso, por alguna razón sentía que ese saiyajin del que varias veces llegaba a mencionar Bulma era el correcto, suspiró imaginándose su apariencia.

─Bien, creo que ya está─ Se estiró soltando un largo bostezo, ya no sabía siquiera cuantas veces ya había viajado a la Tierra, no era que le molestara sino que era algo agotador porque ya no solo era una vez al mes sino varias. Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que en ese momento estaba aterrizando una nave─ Es la misma─ Ya varias veces le había tocado verla y siempre le daba la misma curiosidad, desvió la mirada en cuanto notó unos ojos dorados observarla pero al devolverlos se dio cuenta que seguía mirándola, no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa queriendo conocer al lindo chico que caminaba fuera de la nave.

─Hey Vegeta─ Vio a Raditz saludándolo con el brazo invitándolo a sentarse con ellos. Emitió un bufido de resignación mientras caminaba hacia la mesa observando todo lo que le rodeaba, las luces parpadeaban frenéticamente con lo que simulaba ser música y el lugar estaba abarrotado de criaturas de todas las especies, incluso saiyajins pero al parecer con poca clase, pensó al observarlos tomando y comiendo como verdaderos animales, no faltaron las prostitutas que se le acercaron a ofrecer sus servicios y una copa pero prefirió ignorarlas siendo que le produjeron más asco que excitación.

─No estuvo mal quedar varados en este lugar, ¿no lo cree príncipe?─ Carcajeó el saiyajin de melena larga bebiendo de su vaso y pidiendo más a la voluptuosa camarera que con gusto le sirvió permitiéndole tocar sus piernas.

─Me parece de lo más bajo que he visto en toda mi vida─ Comentó disgustado y bebiendo un sorbo del líquido morado que le sirvieron, no estando seguro de si era veneno u otra cosa.

─Vamos, relájate. De todos modos el combustible llegará dentro de unas horas─ Nappa palmeó la espalda del príncipe que gruño por lo bajo recordando el motivo de su "visita" a aquel sitio. Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde su último viaje, siendo destruidos ya la mitad de los planetoides y buscando aún eso tan importante que les había encomendado Freezer, estaban de camino para el siguiente cuando las esferas comenzaron a tener turbulencias encendiendo una alerta lo que los obligó a despertar de la hibernación, al parecer se estaba acabando el combustible y únicamente les alcanzaría para aterrizar, contactaron con la estación espacial y descubrieron que todo había sido culpa de un extraterrestre ya algo viejo que olvidó llenar las naves que fue asesinado por su incompetencia, inmediatamente buscaron un lugar cercano para descender y fue que terminaron a dar en ese sitio en espera del combustible que se encargaría de llevar una nave de Freezer cercana a la zona, mientras tanto y sin tener nada más que hacer decidieron entrar a esa cantina espacial que es donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

─Creo que ya va a comenzar el baile─ Comentó otro saiyajin llamado Errot quien ya estaba algo borracho y observaba atentamente a las chicas de distintas razas cubiertas con poco más que unos trozos de tela y joyas baratas rodeando las mesas y contoneándose con movimientos provocativos para cualquier ojo.

─Bola de estúpidos─ Murmuro Vegeta por lo bajo, no podía negar que algunas mujeres eran atractivas pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que acostarse con alguna de esas. Observó todo el lugar con más detenimiento que antes, todo le parecía tan absurdo e inmundo que estaba pensando en largase y buscar el mismo el combustible para su nave. De pronto sintió algo apoyándose sobre él, giró fastidiado la cabeza para descubrir quien había osado tocarle, lo que vio le dio aún más asco; era un soldado de su escuadrón fajándose con dos rameras de extraña procedencia, con una vena palpitante en su frente se levantó abruptamente haciendo caer estrepitosamente al trío que lo observaron impactados, sin dedicarles una sola mirada se atuvo a realizar su plan de ir a buscar el combustible, y a empujones y maldiciones salió de la taberna.

─Que extraño, no me había dado cuenta de esto─ Bulma removió los papeles sobre su mesa, revisó el libro a su lado comparando los datos escritos con los que acababa de descubrir y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se levantó y como pudo caminó entre los montones de ropa a su alrededor saltando algunas envolturas y envases vacíos de golosinas hasta llegar a su computadora─ Demonios─ Dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al sentir una aguja clavándosele.

Rápidamente ingreso unas cifras que el dispositivo comenzó a rastrear emitiendo un pitido hasta que en la pantalla apareció un cuadro señalando en rojo algunas letras que hizo que la adolescente se sorprendiera aún más.

─Vaya, esto sí que es inesperado─ Se quedó mirando el teclado unos segundos antes de buscar de nuevo algo en el sistema, suspiró al terminar de leer y fijó su vista en el calendario colgado en la pared.

Se levantó caminando de nuevo a la mesa donde asomó la cabeza por encima de los escritos antes de cerrar todo y apagar la pequeña lámpara que adornaba el escritorio. Por alguna razón ese nuevo descubrimiento la dejó de cierta forma perturbada, jamás se imaginó que iba a encontrar algo así y eso cambiaba completamente sus planes. Se detuvo un momento mientras arreglaba su cama para poder recostarse "tal vez fue mejor que sucediera esto, aunque tenga que atrasarlo todo para dentro de unos años. Tendré que averiguar más y trabajar duro si quiero sacar todo esto a flote. No importa, esto solo es un pequeño obstáculo. Nada que no pueda arreglar la gran Bulma Briefs" Con una expresión alegre se lanzó de un brinco a la mullida colcha y ya tapada hasta el cuello encendió el televisor digitalizado programándolo en su telenovela favorita.

Todos lo observaban mientras caminaba rumbo al área de despegue, su sola presencia imponía temor y respeto, al menos en los subordinados que trabajaban en aquel lugar, para otros era alguien más de quien burlarse, y era por eso mismo que en esos momentos andaba de un humor que era capaz de matar a quien siquiera se atreviera a ponerse frente a su mirada.

Acababa de discutir con Cui debido a que este se le acerco después de haber ido con Freezer y comenzó a recordarle que solo era un sirviente más y que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse al emperador, ni siquiera a él. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario partiéndole la cara pero Nappa lo detuvo diciéndole que tendría problemas, con un gruñido se apartó de él no sin antes propinarle un puñetazo que dejó al sujeto en el suelo.

─Ya falta poco para terminar todo esto, pero me preocupa que no encontramos nada de eso que Freezer nos dijo─ Raditz se ajustó el rastreador acercándose a su nave─ Empiezo a creer que esa tal cosa no existe.

Vegeta acomodó su guante izquierdo con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba el comentario del saiyajin, ya desde hace unos meses él había tenido la misma sospecha y todavía la seguiría teniendo si no hubiera escuchado hace unas semanas atrás a Freezer hablar con más alguien sobre eso. Lo había oído decir que debía encontrarlas lo más pronto posible. Le pareció extraño que dijera _encontrarlas_ si todo este tiempo habían estado buscando una sola cosa además de otras cosas que no encajaban con todo aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar más. Observó a su escuadrón charlar entre ellos, en su opinión eran demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que no coincidían en esa misión, pero él no lo era y el mismo se encargaría de llegar al fondo de eso.

Corrió como una exhalación por los largos pasillos hasta dar con una puerta entreabierta que al cerciorase estaba vacía la habitación cerró de un portazo. Respiró agitada tratando de calmarse frotándose las manos húmedas por el cansancio y nerviosismo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan exaltada desde hace un tiempo, se sentía tan extraña, angustiada y emocionada a la vez, lanzó un pequeño suspiro seguido de una risita.

Se incorporó despacio y decidió echar un vistazo afuera por si se le había ocurrido seguirla, asomándose con cuidado sacó la cabeza y pudo ver que todo estaba solitario. Formó una suave sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, no entendía por qué había huido precipitadamente, se supone que ella se lo buscó, sintió su cara enrojecer de tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido hace solo unos minutos afuera de la cabina de controles.

Después de pensar mucho llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía por qué escapar, era normal que los chicos se le acercaran siendo ella una chica muy bonita y lista, además no tenía nada de malo coquetear con los demás si ya lo ha hecho antes en especial si conseguía algo a cambio, aunque ahorita no obtuviera nada considerando quien es ese él, ya se le ocurriría algo, pero podría pasársela bien y tratar de olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato, además de que era uno de los chicos más guapos que había conocido. Con esto en mente salió con la cabeza en alto dispuesta a afrontar lo que sea pudiera ocurrir.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, estaba seguro que escuchó algo rompiéndose pero no sabía si fue algo dentro o fuera de él. De todas maneras sentía que no podía moverse, trató de darse la vuelta que con mucho esfuerzo logró moviéndose lentamente hacia la dirección opuesta, pero apenas pudo avanzar un metro cuando sintió la fuerza aplastante de un pie cortando su objetivo y reprimiendo una exclamación de dolor.

─Creo que es suficiente, con esto ya debiste haber aprendido tu lección─ Escuchó la suave voz en una sintonía cercana y lejana a la vez. No respondió como su mente y su ser hubieran querido, únicamente se quedó allí inmóvil y en silencio esperando el siguiente movimiento, sin embargo su atacante pareció darse por satisfecho porque sintió como se despegaba y daba pasos hacia la salida.

─Mañana deberás ir a ese último asteroide y espero que esta vez sí lo encuentren─ Con un golpe sordo escuchó como se cerraba la compuerta, respiró antes de hacer el amago de levantarse, con dificultad contenida logró llegar hasta los tanques de recuperación de la sala donde presionando algunos botones entró y comenzó a llenar de ese líquido azul.

Hace un par de horas habían regresado de su penúltimo viaje y como en los anteriores no encontraron rastro de aquello que tenían encomendado, al hacerle saber esto a Freezer no contaban con que desataría su ira sobre ellos, primero con los otros saiyajins dejándolo al final a él que no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse. Maldijo toda esa vida que llevaba, de esclavitud y humillación, él sabía que eso no era lo que el debería estar haciendo, al contrario su lugar se encontraba en Vegetasei infundiendo temor y respeto a los demás, no siendo él el subordinado, es por eso que todos los días entrenaba para poder aumentar poco a poco su poder y algún día liberarse de esa escoria de lagarto que se hacía proclamar emperador, solo así el cumpliría sus objetivos y podría llenarse la boca de decir que había sido quien derrotó a Freezer.

─ ¡Claro, siempre haces lo mismo Zarbon!─ Bulma golpeó con sus puños la fuerte armadura blanca, estaba realmente furiosa.

─Vamos, no empieces con esto. No entiendo porque te alteras tanto─ Le respondió el chico deteniendo sus golpes provocando aún más a la terrícola.

─Entonces que debería hacer, ¿ponerme alegre porque te apene admitir lo nuestro?─ Ambos se encontraban cerca de los laboratorios ocultos dentro de un pasillo solitario cuando se escucharon voces provenientes de otros soldados, al estar muy juntos no se percataron de esto hasta que estuvieron cerca, la reacción inmediata del joven fue apartarse de ella y actuar de manera arrogante y soberbia hasta que sus compañeros se hubieran alejado, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño y lo mirara molesta.

─Ya te dije que nadie puede saber sobre esto nena, creí que había quedado claro─ Exclamó hastiado tratando de acercase a ella nuevamente obteniendo su rechazo.

─Pues a mí no se me hace justo, parece que me trataras como a una cualquiera─ Bulma se giró dándole la espalada y cruzando sus brazos, sentía que no podría aguantar más esa situación. No le gustaba tener que estarse escondiendo.

─No sé porque no puedes entenderlo, tengo una reputación que entender─ Bulma se tensó al escuchar eso y se volvió lentamente apretando los labios.

─Reputación. Estas diciendo entonces que yo estoy arruinando tu reputación─ Dijo mordazmente casi sacando llamas por los ojos, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso─ ¡Bien, si es esto lo que sucede entonces te puedes ir al infierno!─ Y sin decir nada más se alejó bruscamente de allí hacia su área de trabajo.

─ ¡Bulma! Quieres dejar de hacer dramas y volver─ Gritó exasperándose más al ver que lo ignoraba─ ¡Bulma!─ Pateó una roca imaginaria antes de apoyarse con bronca en la pared─ Maldición─ Susurró viéndola desaparecer, había decidido no seguirla. No tenía por qué rebajarse a eso, ella volvería. De eso estaba seguro.

La joven llegó hasta su laboratorio azotando la puerta y pateando todo lo que encontraba, únicamente quería desquitarse de ese grandísimo idiota, no podía creer que se avergonzara de ella.. Pero ya se las pagaría, mientras tanto se concentraría en su trabajo y sus propios intereses, al final llegaría su momento y lo disfrutaría.

El saiyajin caminaba detrás del príncipe totalmente nervioso, temía por su vida que le podía ser quitada o por el Rey o su primogénito.

─Pero señor, su padre en verdad insiste en comunicarse con usted. Es realmente importante─ Se detuvo abruptamente al mismo tiempo que Vegeta que volteo a verlo con una expresión tan dura que el pobre sujeto cerró los ojos previendo su inminente fin.

─Bien─ Y con eso se alejó dejando pasmado al soldado que soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se vio completamente solo. Vegeta llegó hasta su habitación en la nave de Freezer y estableció la llamada con su padre─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─Me enteré que dentro de poco tiempo volverás al planeta, solo quería confirmarlo contigo─ Al escuchar la voz grave del Rey frunció el entrecejo.

─Si, así es ¿por qué?─ Claramente podía ver que había otras intenciones ocultas tras esas palabras, prefería que fuera directo.

─De hecho hay un asunto que quiero tratar lo más pronto posible contigo─ El tono de su voz lo hizo inquietarse, no sabía de qué podía tratar eso y lo molestaba.

─ ¿Sobre qué asunto?─ Se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta mirando hacia el ventanal que daba al exterior de la nave.

─Acerca de la celebración de tu unión, el consejo me está presionando que ya es tiempo en que debes elegir una saiyajin para tener herederos─ Se tensó en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, no había pensado en eso hasta ese instante.

─Aún es muy pronto para eso padre─ Y por supuesto en ese momento no le interesaba para nada, tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

─Sabes que lo debes hacer máximo a los 21 años y entre más pronto mejor─ A pesar de que se negaba en rotundo sabía que era cierto, en ese momento odio esas estúpidas leyes saiyajins, ya que si no lo hacía no iba a poder heredar el título de Rey.

─En cuanto vuelva veré eso, ahorita tengo muchas cosas que hacer─ Decidió zanjar el tema, debía pensar bien que decisión tomar, aún sentía su cola tensa.

─De acuerdo hijo, sabes que es parte de tus responsabilidades como futuro monarca, hasta pronto─ Y se cortó, Vegeta puso la mano sobre su scouter y se lo quitó, ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía que lidiar con Freezer y ahora esto. Se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Ya sabía quién podía ayudarlo con esto.

.

.

.

 _Cortito verdad. Bien, creo que debo una explicación XD, en realidad tenía planeado actualizar a principios de diciembre pero no encontraba mi USB y a finales de año la encontré debajo de mi cama jaja, eso porque a fuerzas tuve que barrer sino…y luego como que se me iba la inspiración, tenía la idea pero quería explotarla y si publicaba antes me hubiera arrepentido luego, y bueno espero poder subir cap. antes de febrero, si lo sé, pero estoy algo ocupada y después de la situación que estamos viviendo en México pues ya ven. Eso es todo, solo pido un poco de paciencia que planeo hacer el siguiente en grande, bueno algo así jaja._

 _HASTA EL PRÓXIMO_

 _Reviews…_

KSCG


	13. La Nota

NOTA

Jaja sí, yo también detesto las notas cuando crees que es un nuevo capítulo pero es IMPORTANTE. Pueden leer el primer capítulo, allí lo explico o como resumen CONTINUARÉ la historia. Pero si por favor vayan al primer capítulo enserio se los agradecería.

Comentarios o lo que sea son aceptados.


End file.
